Neuf mois pour un bébé véela
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, encore et toujours en train de se disputer, ça ne change pas... Et pourtant! Couple: DM/HP; BZ/RW; HG/PP. Mpreg
1. Prologue: Espionnage

**Neuf mois pour un bébé vééla.**

**Prologue: **Espionnage.

- Quoi!

Harry Potter se leva d'un bond, droit comme un i. C'était le matin et comme tout les matins, Harry se leva de bonne humeur, il se lava, s'habilla puis se rendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Mais aujourd'hui, à la grande différence des autres matins, au moment où les hiboux apportant le courrier firent leur entrée, un autre arriva un peu en retard. C'était un magnifique hibou, un Grand Duc, d'un pelage doux et soyeux, gris et blanc. Il vint se poser élégamment sur la table devant Harry et tendit majestueusement sa patte où tenait la lettre.

Harry, un peu surprit au début, avait ouvert sa lettre et avait lut attentivement. Trop attentivement... Maintenant, il serrait étroitement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et ses yeux habituellement calme et rieur ressemblaient à deux missiles chargés de colère: leur cible: Draco Malfoy! Celui-ci le regardait innocemment, il avait tout de suite reconnu le hibou de son père.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, cria Harry.

- Eh ! Oh ! Calme toi, rétorqua Draco, il fallait bien…

- Tu lui as dis ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation ! Ni le moment, ni dans ton état.

Il avait répondu d'une voix étonnamment calme alors qu'une personne quelconque aurait déjà fuit devant un Harry Potter en colère.

- Mon état d'emmerde, Malfoy !

Albus Dumbledore regardait la scène ses yeux plissés sous la malice en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Toute la salle retenait leur souffle en attendant la suite. Harry contint avec un peu de mal sa magie en fermant les yeux. Mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient savait que la légère veine qui battait contre sa tempe indiquait qu'il était très, très, très (un peu plus loin plus tard) très en colère. Il rouvrit ses yeux verts pour toiser le blond.

- T'es qu'un salop ! On n'avait dit que... on avait dit qu'on ne le dirait à personne… et toi… et toi… Rrraaaaa.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est mon père ! S'indigna Draco.

- Et alors… il veut me voir ! Et je fais quoi moi maintenant !

- Oh arrête c'est mon père, pas un dragon ! De toute manière il le faudra bien un jour puisque… Il s'arrêta un moment en regardant d'un air hautain toute la salle. Je te répète que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation…

Sous le regard outré de Ron Weasley et celui intrigué de Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis, Harry enjamba le banc et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers la table des Serpentard.

- Malfoy !

- Pfffffffff, souffla le concerné. Il but le fond de son jus avant de se lever mais fut retenu par Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il, abasourdi.

- Eh bien, il m'a appelé, non ?

- Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'il te dit ?

- Malfoy ! S'écria Harry. Sa magie glissa légèrement et à peu près tous les plats de quatre tables s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres.

- J'arrive, j'arrive... Désolé Blaise, mais là pas le temps de discuter. Je vais me faire incendier et je reviens d'accord ?

- Malfoy !

Draco accouru devant lui et il lui fit un micro sourire. Harry n'en prit pas cas et lui fit signe de sortir, ce qu'il fit la tête baissé et la queue entre les jambes comme un enfant quand vient de prendre en faute. Harry sortit lui aussi en claquant, on ne sait trop comment, la lourde porte de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus dans la salle, les plats retombèrent brutalement et un murmure s'étendit autant sur les quatre tables de l'élève que sur la table des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Albus ? Demanda le professeur Macgonagall.

Dumbledore se retourna vers elle et murmura.

- Je ne devrais pas encourager cette technique au sein de ma propre école, mais c'est la deuxième fois que nous avons une scène de ce genre entre Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter. Alors j'aimerais que discrètement vous vous glissiez derrière eux et que, par pur hasard, vous arriviez à entendre ce qu'ils se disent... Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, ma très chère Minerva.

Le professeur de Métamorphose sourit et sortit discrètement par la porte des professeurs, elle se changea en une mignonne chatte tigrée grise et longea rapidement les couloirs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de recherche, elle retrouva les deux jeunes élèves toujours en pleine discussion dans le parc. Elle se camoufla à plat ventre dans une touffe d'herbe assez haute, la plus proche d'eux. Elle tendit l'oreille et put, sans trop de mal, entendre, par pur hasard…

- … n'avait dit que personne ne devait être au courant. S'écria Harry. Non, non, non ! Tu ! Tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache !

- Harry, calme-toi, murmura le blond.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit Ron, ni à Hermione, ni à qui que soit d'autre et toi tu… tu…

Harry était tellement en colère qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait.

- Je… tu… il… bafouilla-t-il.

- Nous, vous, ils. D'autres pronoms ?

- Ta gueule ! Tu fais toujours tout de travers ! Tu n'es pas content quand je fais des allusions devant mes amis mais toi tu en fais devant Blaise ou Pansy.

- De quoi tu parles, Harry ?

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir gagné l'amitié de Ron parce que comme ça on peut rester ensemble mais…

- Harry, quel est le rapport avec la lettre de mon père ?

Harry qui était toujours en train de crier des phrases qui n'avait aucun sens, s'arrêta brusquement. La bouche grande ouverte, il regarda le Prince des Serpentard. C'est fou ce qu'il le trouvait beau, ses courts cheveux blond presque blancs qui encadraient ses magnifiques yeux gris lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Son corps magnifiquement bien sculpté faisait ressortir ses muscles. Ou plutôt était-ce sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte en haut et son jean noir corbeau extrêmement moulant ? Peu importe ! Harry revint sur terre et regarda la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

- … Je ne sais plus…

Et là, à la plus grande stupéfaction de la chatte qui écoutait toujours attentivement, Draco Malfoy, le seul l'unique… le fils de Lucius Malfoy… le fils de la fierté même, des rires moqueurs… des critiques et, même si il avait bien changé en deux ans, des bagarres en tout genre… éclata de rire ! Un rire au son cristallin. Harry pencha la tête sur le coté un mini sourire accroché aux lèvres mais il s'effaça rapidement et Draco se calma.

- Quoi ?

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement, Dray…

- Ne recommence pas à t'énerver, petit Lion. Murmura-t-il.

Draco attendit même si il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Le Gryffondor soupira puis croisa les bras et prit son air de boudeur. Dray rit distraitement puis lui dit:

- Viens !

Il se retourna vers le lac et avisa un arbre un peu à l'écart des regards trop indiscret, il s'y dirigea, entraînant Harry. Il s'assit et écarta les jambes pour accueillir son petit ami. Ce dernier s'y logea bien volontiers sous le regard stupéfié du professeur Macgonagall. Celle-ci s'avança et continua sa mission. Il eut un long silence où les deux amoureux contemplaient l'aube de ce doux matin de fin de Septembre. Les reflets du soleil orangé jouaient sur leurs joues rosies par la petite brise froide. Draco rapporta son attention vers son amour.

- Écoute, Harry, murmura doucement Draco tout en caressant tendrement sa joue. C'est mon père et il avait le droit de savoir… Puis sous le regard dur d'Harry il rajouta : … avant les autres.

Le Gryffondor le regarda une fois de plus bouche bée, pendant qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Alors tu veux bien…

- Pas maintenant, Petit Lion… oui, mais petit à petit. D'abord nous…

- Mais ton père… et il veut organiser le mariage à la fin de l'année… mais… mais je suis pas prés moi !

- Oui, je sais…

Le cœur de la chatte rata encore un battement.

- Aahh ! Continua Harry. Eh pour lui... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Et bien ELLE...

- LUI...

- Pfffff… J'espérais que… Jusqu'au dernier moment... enfin... De toute façon bientôt tu ne pourras plus le cacher.

Draco caressait de sa main le ventre de son compagnon, Harry riait et le professeur de Métamorphose avait peur de comprendre. Mais pourtant lorsque Draco Malfoy se pencha sur Harry Potter pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, la petite chatte pouvait lire tout l'amour qui émanait de leurs corps, coulant comme de l'eau. C'était presque palpable. Et elle ne pouvait que ressentir du bonheur à ce moment-là. Perdue dans ces réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la conversation ait repris.

- … Gabriel ! Dit Harry en se relevant quelque peu.

- Et si c'est une...

- Gabrielle aussi !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu ne savais pas que Gabriel était un ange déchu.

- Un ange déchu ?

- Un truc que j'ai vu a la télé.

- Ah oui ! T'a boite qui parle !

- … Depuis j'adore ce prénom et ce film m'a beaucoup touché…

- Quel film ?

Harry le frappa sur la tête.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle.

Draco sourit et entre deux baisés, il murmura :

- « Seulement quand tu es intéressant ! »

Il regarda son amour. Gabriel était peut-être un nom d'ange mais Harry lui était l'ange incarné. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne le remarquait même pas. Dans ses jeans et ses t-shirts d'autrefois, trop grand pour lui, Draco n'avait pas remarqué combien il était beau. Et pourtant, cet homme au cœur pur avait réussi à gagner son cœur de pierre.

Mais il avait réussi à le changer, le relooker bien que ça avait donné à bien de crises de nerfs ! La beauté, plus forte maintenant, sa gentillesse de toujours mélangée avec la douceur (de sa peau !) Et… et tout ça rien que pour lui… enfin… pour l'instant puisque dans six à sept mois ils seront trois dans leur nouvelle petite famille…

Le professeur Macgonagall se tenait assise sur le fauteuil moelleux devant le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Elle l'avait fait mariner un peu avant de tout lui raconter et celui-ci, maintenant, avait les yeux écarquillés et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour être totalement franc avec vous, Minerva je suis surpris et heureux à la fois. Draco et Harry, ensemble ! Les deux anciens meilleurs ennemis ! Et cela m'a l'air bien sérieux !

- Bien plus que vous ne le pensez, Albus, s'esclaffa le professeur Macgonagall. Vous n'étiez pas là, l'amour… c'était… j'avais l'impression de pouvoir le voir à l'œil nu !

- Oui c'est assez normal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous ne saviez pas ?

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Eh bien, vous savez que l'homosexualité est beaucoup plus tolérée dans le monde magique que dans celui des moldu.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Il existe bien un moyen magique pour les homosexuels d'avoir un enfant.

- Ah bon ? Venant de Potter et de Malfoy, je ne pensais qu'ils ont vraiment fait exprès d'avoir cet enfant alors qu'ils sont encore à Poudlard…

- Certes, certes ! Moi non plus je ne pense pas, mais le seul véritable moyen c'est un amour pur ! Ils n'ont certainement pas calculé la force de leur amour ce jour-là. Sûrement avec la menace qui pesait sur Harry.

- Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu mettre plus de sentiment par peur… par peur de ce qui suivrait de la bataille contre le Mage Noir. Alors ça fera… hum… presque deux mois !

- C'est cela, Minerva… Mais n'en faites pas trop ce ne sont que deux mois…

Le professeur Macgonagall ne releva pas mais le toisa, comme avec l'un de ses élèves, puis décida de changer de sujet.

- Et pour l'enfant ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Eh bien, murmura Dumbledore après quelques secondes de réflexion en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Mr Malfoy a raison, Harry ne pourra pas le cacher longtemps…

- Je pense qu'il faudrait…, hésita-t-elle.

Dumbledore plissa ses yeux et la scruta essayant de deviner le fond de sa pensée. Celle-ci se tortilla sur son siège qu'elle trouva à ce moment là très inconfortable.

- Euh… je pense que l'on pourrait… attendre…

- Attendre ! Sursauta le directeur.

- Juste quelque temps… je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas censé être au courant.

- Vous voulez attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent un phénomène de foire !

- Non, Albus ! S'écria-t-elle. Juste jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous le dire eux… je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Et puis si cela devient trop voyant nous interviendrons…

- Bien, bien… je crois… en effet que c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. J'espère juste qu'ils se confiront à Pompom qui pourrait les aider. Donc en attendant, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le mot attendre, il faudrait éliminer tous les risques et le Quidditch en fait parti...

- Oui je sais ! Dommage nous perdons un super attrapeur... Mais bon si c'est pour le bien du bébé Potter alors...

- Potter-Malfoy !

- Comment ?

- Minerva le bébé sera des deux je vous signale !

- Oui, oui. Oui, oui…

- Ne le négligez pas Minerva, bien qu'il soit à Serpentard c'est un jeune homme plein de vie fiancé à un de vos protégés et qui plus est, de Harry Potter lui-même ! De plus liés magiquement d'un amour plus pure que la magie blanche elle-même.

- Je n'y pensais même pas, Albus !

- Bien ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de matinée, Minerva... On se voit tout à l'heure… à midi…

- C'est ça, c'est ça… Murmura-t-elle en sortant du bureau la tête encore dans les nuages.

À sa sortie, Dumbledore se détendit, esquissant un sourire, il ferma ses yeux et chuchota :

- Aaahhh... l'amour…


	2. Chapitre I: Révélation!

**Chapitre 1:** Révélation

Harry était installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, au pied du fauteuil où Hermione était installée elle-même. Il lisait tranquillement pendant qu'elle passait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre, sur son genou, tenait son menton, en contemplant Ron qui jouait aux échecs (quelle nouveauté !) avec Draco. Elle émit un mini soufflement qu'Harry remarqua. Sortant de son livre, il leva la tête vers elle puis vers Ron. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le regarder.

- Qu'as-tu ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- C'est plutôt moi de te poser la question, non ? répondit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête son meilleur ami.

Hermione rougit et se pencha un peu plus vers Harry pour lui chuchoter:

- Écoute Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et...

- Tu peux absolument tout me dire. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Elle se releva pour jeter un coup d'œil aux joueurs d'échecs puis se rabaissa.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime plus que bien… et d'autre qu'il… qu'il ne fait pas du tout attention à moi ! On dirait qu'il hésite… et moi je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre ! Est-ce que il m'aime ou suis-je seulement une amie pour lui ? J'essaye pourtant d'être explicite avec lui… Mais… Aide-nous sil te plait, Harry!

Elle avait murmuré sa dernière phrase d'un ton suppliant et Harry ne put que sourire un peu plus même si il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise… Il savait déjà se que ressentait Ron pour Hermione et connaissait la réponse à sa question… mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler et il ne préférait pas !

- C'est vrai qu'avec des mots comme « explicite » tu vas réveiller le petit lionceau qui sommeil en Ron Weasley !

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle ! Toi tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne mais moi la personne que je veux ne…

- Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trouver la bonne personne ? Chuchota Harry suspicieux.

- Oublie et donne-moi un conseil ! Dit-elle soudainement lointaine.

- Eh bien je pense que pour être plus « explicite » que ça, tu n'as qu'à être « implicite ».

- Harry, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

- Fais lui du rentre dedans !

- Ça ne va pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

Celle-ci se releva pour regarder l'objet de ses rêves qui la fixait d'un air inquiet et curieux. Hermione rougit et baissa ses yeux noisettes de ceux bleu azur du jeune Gryffondor. Harry oublia son allusion et rigola ce qui lui fit prendre une légère claque derrière la tête. On entendit alors un grognement sortir de la gorge de Draco toujours concentré dans le jeu mais qui avait maintenant les sourcils joints. Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Draco ! Tu perds ! S'esclaffa Ron.

Draco leva ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

- Oh non ! Regarde ! Échec et mat ! Dit-il calmement en déplaçant un de ses pions.

- Quoi ! Mais tu n'es même pas près de mon roi !

- Dans trois tours, peu importe comment tu joues, je gagne !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Harry rit et Hermione voulut voir de plus près. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas embêter son ami, elle fit passer sa jambe au-dessus de lui. Raté ! Elle bouscula Harry qui laissa échapper un cri en se massant la tête. Draco se redressa sur sa chaise et s'écria :

- Tu peux pas faire plus attention, non !

Tout le monde le regarda une deuxième fois, surpris.

- C'est bon, murmura Ron sans vraiment regarder en déplaçant son pion, elle n'a pas fait exprès !

- Oui tu as raison, dit Draco, Excuse-moi Hermione…

- Oh ce n'est pas grave !

Il toisa le jeu.

- Échec et mat ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en s'étirant.

- Eh attend ! Y a pas Échec et Mat ! Cria Ron

- Harry, je te ramène à ton dortoir ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive…

Le Griffondor se leva à son tour et le suivit jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il se retourna vers ses anciens camarades de dortoirs.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, bonne nuit Draco ! dit Hermione.

- Merde ! C'est échec et mat ! Oh ! Bonne nuit, Harry ! Bonne nuit Draco !

- Bonne nuit, murmura ce dernier.

Ils les regardèrent sortir. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry leur avait assuré que Dumbledore lui avait offert, en guise de remerciement pour la chute du mage noir, certains privilèges tel qu'une chambre à part pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas posé de questions même si parfois ils se demandaient si c'était vrai. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un du genre à faire usage de sa célébrité mais ils avaient pensés qu'avec le meurtre qu'il avait commis (certes c'était Lord Voldemort) il avait besoin de se retrouver. Cependant comme il ne faisait que sourire on n'en était pas totalement sûr... Bref, à la fin on ne savait plus trop quoi penser qu'on n'en penser plus rien !

Harry et Draco marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main, dans les couloirs sombre du vieux Poudlard. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Tu sais, à un moment ou à un autre ils découvriront… si jamais ils demandent à Dumbledore quoi que se soit, on est dans la merde… de plus Hermione à fait une allusion assez étrange sur le fait que… hum… « J'ai trouvé la bonne personne » Et ta façon de te comporter chaque fois que l'on m'effleure…

Draco donna le mot de passe, en grognant légèrement, au tableau qui gardait leur chambre et fit entrer son fiancé. Harry s'assit sur le lit et le blond le rejoint. Il lui prit le menton pour y déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres douces. Il le prit dans ses bras et le jeune Gryffondor posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry. On leur dira... mais plus tard.

- Je sais, je sais... mais je les considère tous comme ma famille, et là c'est trop gros comme histoire à leur faire avaler !

- Pff… S'il te plait, Harry, pas maintenant… Je suis réellement fatigué ce soir alors… allons nous coucher… Demain on commence avec deux heures de Potion avec Rogue alors faudrait que tu te reposes…

Harry ria. Ils se déshabillèrent et prirent une douche commune tout en s'embrassant. Puis ils se couchèrent sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Leurs corps étroitement enlacés, brûlants, étaient exténués par cette douche endiablée. Draco commença à triturer les cheveux bruns corbeau de son amant pendant que ses paupières s'alourdissaient et il s'endormit rapidement. Bercé par le souffle régulier du Serpentard, Harry sombra lui aussi dans un profond sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Il regarda son bel endormi qui le serrait comme si il allait le perdre. Le Prince des Serpentard esquissa un demi-sourire et passa le bout de ses doigts fins sur la peau mate. Il rapprocha ses lèvres du visage endormit et murmura:

- Debout, mon chéri…

Il se pencha un peu plus pour poser des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, son nez, le réveillant petit à petit… Harry desserra son étreinte et Draco, après un dernier baiser un peu plus appuyé, se leva. Harry releva la tête pour regarder ses douces fesses rebondit.

- Aucune pudeur!

Le blond ria. Il attrapa sa chemise soigneusement repassée et la mit ainsi qu'un boxer qu'il enfila. Harry remit sa couette en place et allait se rendormir lorsqu'une trombe d'eau le recouvrit. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Eh!

- Debout, répéta Draco, hilare, et habille-toi, ajouta-t-il en le regardant, une lueur de désir enflamment ses yeux gris qui passait avec ravissement sur le corps nu de son fiancé. Qui est-ce qui parlait de « pudeur » ?

Celui-ci descendit du lit et, d'une démarche sensuelle, le rejoint. Il plaça ses hanches contre les siennes, un sourire ironique apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu l'érection naissante du blond. Il embrassa son torse et referma un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Puis se retourna vers le miroir de l'armoire.

- Eh ! Regarde, j'ai grossi, s'exclama-t-il comme si de rien était.

- Fais voir, dit Draco en le prenant par derrière (Pas dans le vrai sens du terme s'il vous plait !). Il l'examina puis murmura : Tu as raison, il fronça les sourcils. C'est bizarre, ça ne fait que deux mois tu n'es pas censé encore grossir.

- Oh c'est pas grave, de toute façon je vais ressembler à un ballon alors que ça commence maintenant ou après...

- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ça ne me fera que plus d'espace pour poser mes mains, s'esclaffa Draco.

Harry se retourna et l'embrassa encore, décidément en manque d'amour. Ils finirent de s'habiller, Draco attrapa leurs sacs à dos puis ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Dans le couloir Draco se pencha vers Harry pour murmurer :

- J'ai lu que tu devais manger deux fois plus que d'habitude alors fais attention à toi car je vais te surveiller ! Tu ne manges pas beaucoup d'ailleurs !

- Pfff… Tu me fais chier avec tes livres !

- Eh ! Je ne rigole pas !

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se séparèrent avec un sourire. Harry s'assit prés de ses amis et, tout en se servant, il dit bonjour à tout le monde. Draco le regarda manger en écoutant distraitement les vannes de son meilleur ami.

- Drake ! Draco ! Hurla Blaise.

- Hein… ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu es censé rire là ! S'indigna le noir.

- Oui… Oui… mais… si c'est pas drôle ?

Le rire de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva dans la salle. Elle s'assit à côté du Prince qui lui fit un sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci ! Répondit-il avec entrain soulagé d'échapper à Blaise. Et toi ?

- Très bien, merci ! J'ai rencontré une Serdaigle hier, on a discuté presque toute la nuit !

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour faire un petit bonjour de la main à une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui se trouvait à la table des Serdaigles. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un grand sourire et d'un grand signe de main. Puis Pansy revint vers son ami.

- Tu sais, elle fait partie des fans de Potter ! Et y paraît qu'il a un problème.

- Ah oui ! Lequel ? Demanda le blond intriqué.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? S'incrusta Blaise en jetant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Comme ça ! Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas entraperçu leur sourire. Alors c'est quoi ?

- Et bien... elle rougit... Rose à dit qu'il... qu'il avait... un peu grossi !

Draco éclata de rire et les deux compères le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Bien qu'il avait changé depuis la guerre, c'était rare d'entendre son rire !

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien… rien…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et son sourire stoppa net. Harry n'était plus là ! Il parcourra la salle des yeux… Personne !

- Au faite, Drake ! À qui est le deuxième sac que tu… Eh ! Tu vas où ?

Draco se leva et attrapa les sacs et sortit de la Grande Salle rapidement. À la croisée du couloir, il bouscula un élève. Il reconnu Hermione et fut heureux de la voir.

- Bonjour, Hermione.

- Bonjour, Draco, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as fini de déjeuner ?

- Oui... et toi ?

- Oui mais je vais chercher Ron qui est encore en train de s'empiffrer !

Draco partit d'un rire léger puis redevint sérieux.

- Tu as vu, Harry ?

Elle plissa les yeux et son sourire devint malicieux;

- Oui… il attend devant la salle de potion.

- Tu l'as vu mangé ? S'enquit-il.

- Oh, il a mangé comme d'habitude, un chocolat chaud et un crois... Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Comme ça... comme ça...

- Dis ! Vous ne nous cachez pas quelque chose tous les deux...

- Eh bien…

Il rougit. « Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller ! » pensa-t-il

- … En faite…

- Oh tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, je suis au courant !

- Ah bon ? Mais… je veux dire… tu sais TOUT ?

- Eh bien… je sais que vous êtes ensemble mais il y a plus ?

- Qui fait qui é'vec qufi

Draco et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir arriver Ron la bouche encore pleine de croissant. Il avala avec peine et Hermione s'indigna :

- Ron ! Tu es encore en train de bouffer !

- Mais 'Mione, j'ai presque rien manger hier. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Vu que tu as plus grogné que parler, je ne vois pas…

- Draco, tu as une petite amie ?

- Euh… non… euh… pas vraiment… murmura-t-il en baissant son regard vers ses pieds.

Il le releva vers Hermione qui le suppliait de lui dire la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas… enfin… totalement vrai…

- Ah bon ! C'est quoi ? Une fouine ?

Et il éclata de rire ! Hermione le frappa derrière la tête. Le blond rit doucement :

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'Harry dirait si il t'entendait le traiter de fouine.

Ron s'arrêta brusquement en s'étranglant légèrement. Il regarda à tour de rôle 'Mione et Draco pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui faisait pas blague puis les bouscula et couru vers la salle de potions, les deux autres le suivant de près. Harry était appuyé au mur et lorsqu'il vit les trois autres arrivèrent, il leur fit un sourire mais fut prit de cour par Ron qui se jeta sur lui.

- Harry qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Dis-moi qu'il ment ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- De quoi tu parles, Ron ! Calme toi, tu deviens tout bleu !

Le Shtroumph… euh… pardon Ron s'assit en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Harry s'accroupit devant lui.

- Alors que se passe t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il n'arrive pas à concevoir que nous sommes ensemble ! Dit Draco en s'agenouillant derrière Harry et en passant sa tête sur son épaule.

Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la reverse entraînant avec lui son petit ami. Petit ami qui riait à gorge déployée. Harry se débattit pour se retourner, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu leur as dit ! Tu leur a dit ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis il l'embrassa. Hermione les envia.

- Oh ! Pitié ! Pas ça ! Gémit Ron en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux comme un enfant. Je préfère encore regarder grand-mère Lucie nue !

Ses trois amis se retournèrent vers lui avec des yeux de hiboux. Ron déplaça deux de ses doigts de son œil gauche. Puis il sourit alors qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon ça se discute… mais…

Reprenant leur sérieux, Draco se releva en tenant toujours son fiancé dans ses bras, il tendit sa main à Ron qui le scruta avec hésitation. Mais le Prince des Serpentards lui sourit et aussi finit-il par prendre sa main et se leva avec aisance. Puis il rapporta son attention à celui qui était appuyé contre son torse. Il le prit par le menton et posa ses yeux gris clairs dans ceux vert émeraude.

- Je l'ai dit à Ron et à Hermione parce que nous sommes trop proche, même si c'est assez récent pour moi, tous les quatre pour qu'il y est plus de deux secrets entre nous... mais... je ne compte pas le dire a tout Poudlard ! C'est clair ?

Harry hocha la tête, trop intimidé par ses yeux orages pour parler.

- Bien !

- On voit où est le mâle dans votre relation… Murmura Ron.

Draco lui sourit alors qu'Harry se libéra de son étreinte pour frapper son meilleur ami derrière la tête.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ! S'indigna le rouquin.

- Tu as apporté des propos déplacés sur le bon fonctionnement du couple que nous essayons d'établir ! Déclara Harry d'un ton solennel.

Ron le regarda comme si il venait d'une autre planète et la seule chose qu'il put sortir d'une manière très intelligente, c'était :

- Hein ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Draco ramassa les deux sacs puis celui du rouquin et lui tendit. Alors qu'il le prenait les premiers élèves arrivèrent et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Bien que la guerre était finie, les cours de potion n'avaient pas beaucoup changé... surtout son professeur ! Ce dernier arriva dans une grande envolée de sa cape noire juste au moment où les élèves s'asseyaient devant leur chaudron. Comme d'habitude les Gryffondors d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre. Sauf Harry et Draco qui représentaient l'alliance des Serpentard-Gryffondor et qui étaient assis ensemble à une table au fond. Comme d'habitude, le professeur Rogue les regarda d'un air dégoûté... enfin il regarda Harry seulement, aimant trop son filleul pour ça. Il ne pouvait concevoir que celui-ci soit l'ami du Survivant... Et pourtant... Harry rit a cette pensée... s'il savait que c'était bien plus que ça, il ferait une crise cardiaque le pauvre homme.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire, Mr Potter? Demanda l'homme en question en plissant les yeux.

- Rien de très important, professeur, répondit-il.

- Oh ! Donc cela fera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir interrompu mon cours, Mr Potter !

Qui n'avait pas encore débuter soit dit en passant !

- Allez ça commence, murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Draco lui assena un « gentil » léger coup entre les côtes pour qu'il se taise et écoute :

- ... allez préparer la potion des Cinq Sens... Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'intelligence de savoir ce qu'il en est ? Oui, Mr Malfoy ?

- Yuuuiiii, Mr Malfoy, singea discrètement Harry. Allez Missieur Malfoy, répondait à la question vuyons. (Veuillez m'excuser mais les conneries de ma meilleure amie m'ont toujours fait rire !)

Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Toute la classe se retourna vers lui, surpris de ne pas le voir répondre. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à répondre correctement alors il articula avec difficulté :

- Je ne sais pas, professeur…

- Eh bien ! Je suis assez déçu de vous, Mr Malfoy ! Mais ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre en voyant qui vous côtoyer ses derniers jours !

Cette simple phrase fit passer l'envie de rire de Draco. Pour lui on venait d'insulter Harry et celui qui venait de le faire mériter les pires châtiments qu'il existe sur Terre !

- Harry est quelqu'un d'intelligent bien que peu doué pour votre matière professeur ! Explosa-t-il. Il a réussi à vous débarrasser du Mage Noir alors vous lui devait le respect qu'il devrait avoir, même si vous n'aimiez pas son père.

Le professeur Rogue vira écarlate.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Mr Malfoy !

Puis il parla à la classe :

- Veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page 345 et je veux que chaque fiole étiquetée soit posée sur mon bureau dans deux heures.

Avec l'aide de Draco le cours de potion se passa sans entrave. Quelques fois son professeur passait par là avisant la moindre faute se moquant des autres potions comme celle de Neville, le pauvre s'en prenait plein la tête. Il jetait quelque regard vers Harry mais les antisèches de Draco lui était d'une trop grande aide pour qu'il ne puisse avoir l'occasion de dire quoique que soit. Mais bien sûr les bonnes choses ne durent jamais. Alors qu'Harry mettait le on ne sait plus combientième ingrédients (Il avait arrête de compter à partir du quarantième), il eut un hoquet et une douleur abominable vint le prendre au ventre. Il avait l'impression de faire le grand huit après s'être goinfré de pop-corn, barbe à papa et autre saleté de ce genre. Entre la douleur et l'image, il eut du mal à ne pas vomir. Il se crispa, s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pu à la table, ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier ou gémir. Cependant son état ne passa pas inaperçu et bientôt toute la classe se mit à le regarder.

- Harry ? Murmura Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais s'évanouit dans les bras de Draco qui cria son prénom…


	3. Chapter II: Aide

**Chapitre II:** Aide

Harry se réveilla… dans son lit. Il regarda son réveil, il était dix heures du matin… heureusement la nausée était passée. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco passa sa tête juste pour vérifier s'il dormait toujours. Il vit que ce n'était pas le cas et entra en souriant. Il s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ça va mieux ? Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Harry hocha la tête alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

- Il n'est jamais écrit que tu devais t'évanouir dans ces satanés...

- Je me suis retenu pour ne pas vomir devant tout le monde ! Arrête de lire tes putains de bouquins à la mord-moi les oreilles ! C'est juste que ça m'a fait mal, je ne dirais pas qu'un peu, et que j'ai essayé de le cacher.

- Hum…

Draco ne resta pas convaincu.

- Ce n'était quand même pas sensé de faire aussi mal ! Insista-t-il.

Harry souffla et leva les yeux aux ciel… enfin au plafond… ce qui provoqua un haussement du sourcil droit « à la Malfoy » de son conjoint. Ce dernier baissa la tête et réfléchit un instant.

- On devrait en parler… à Pomfresh. Il nous faut une aide pour savoir si le bébé va bien au moins… enfin si tu en as envie…

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, s'exclama Harry, outré qu'il puisse lui demander une chose pareille.

- Je ne parle pas de voir le bébé mais du fait que Pomfresh sache. Après tout elle peut très bien en faire part à Dumbledore. Et je me souviens que tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas envie qu'il sache…

- Non ! C'est faux ! Je… j'aimerais juste… pas que… enfin tu vois quoi !

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Eh bien… je ne veux plus être une célébrité lorsqu'il…

- qu'ELLE !

-qu'IL naisse. Je veux juste être moi même, et j'ai peur de sa réaction… exagérée…

- Absurde… souffla le blond

- Oui tu as raison… et tu as aussi raison sur le fait que nous devrions prévenir Mme Pomfresh.

- Bien !

Après que Draco se soit assuré que Harry tenait encore sur ses jambes, ils retournèrent à leurs cours se donnant rendez-vous à l'infirmerie avant de déjeuner ce midi. Lorsque Harry arriva, Draco avait déjà ouvert la porte et l'attendait en discutant avec Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci le vit la première et ses yeux… flamboyaient d'une certaine malice avec de l'excitation ! Houla ! … à faire peur un mort tous ça ! Bon ! Plus questions de faire marche arrière. Il expira doucement puis sourit à son fiancé. L'infirmière les conduisit directement dans son bureau qu'elle prit soin de refermer derrière elle.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. D'après les dires de Mr Malfoy, vos nausées ont commencé. Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez eu assez de confiance en moi pour venir m'en parler alors que vous ne vouliez pas en faire mention avant la naissance de l'enfant. J'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne peux cependant pas vous aidez pour l'instant, il est beaucoup trop tôt et des calmants pourraient endommager le système nerveux du bébé.

Harry, qui s'était arrêté à « Mr Malfoy » et qui se demander si le mieux serait Malfoy-Potter ou Potter-Malfoy après le mariage, se leva brusquement et s'écria :

- Personne ne touchera à mon bébé !

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une nouvelle planète.

- Oui ! C'est bien ce que je disais Mr Potter, le rassura Mme Pomfresh.

- Aaaahhh... Parce que vous avez dit quelque chose ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Laissez tomber, Madame, fit Draco en fermant les yeux et en se frottant les tempes. Sa mère a du prendre trop de calmant avant sa naissance !

Harry fit la moue, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit que parce qu'il était fâché, et l'infirmière rit puis elle reprit son sérieux.

- Mr Potter, j'aimerais un peu plus d'attention de votre part ! Il s'agit de votre enfant non ! Alors assis !

Harry se rassis vivement, honteux d'être inattentif.

- Bien ! Je répète qu'à ce stade-ci de la grossesse je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est de prévenir les autres professeurs que vous ne participerez pas au cours du matin jusqu'à dix heures.

- Comme ça tu pourras vomir tout ton saoule ! Se moqua Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Une grossesse vééla est presque pareil que celle d'un bébé normale, reprit l'infirmière.

- Une grossesse quoi ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Mme Pomfresh en fit de même.

- Une grossesse d'un bébé vééla ! Il s'agit d'un bébé procréé par des homosexuels…

- Ah ! D'accord !

- Il ne faut surtout pas les comparer à des bébés d'une naissance de mère car, bien qu'il y ait peu de changement les traitements sont différents et les nausées sont plus fortes.

- Tiens je t'avais dis que tes bouquins de merdes servaient à rien.

- À vrai dire il existe un livre qui parle…

- Ah non ! Ne commençais pas à lui mettre d'autre chose dans la tête, j'en ai assez de sa surprotection !

- Mangez-vous correctement, Mr Potter ?

- Euh… oui !

- Non s'exclama Draco. Il ne mange presque rien ! Si ça continue, je suis prêt à venir à la table des Gryffondors pour te faire manger à la petite cuillère !

- T'es même pas cape !

- On pari ?

- Ce que tu veux !

Draco réfléchit puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu arrêtes de jouer au Quidditch si je le fais.

Harry se releva d'un bond.

- On n'en a déjà parlé et c'est non !

- Pourtant... commença Mme Pomfresh mais Harry lui jeta un regard noir, le genre de regard qui signifiait si tu finis ta phrase t'es cuite !

Il sortit du bureau puis de l'infirmerie. Draco remercia l'infirmière et elle lui proposa une première consultation dans un mois.

- On verra ou en ai le bébé, lui dit-elle.

Il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Mme Pomfresh réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas terminée et un gros bouquin vieux comme le monde. Les deux objets venaient de Dumbledore. Elle lu attentivement la fin de la lettre qui lui expliquait que Harry et Draco ne voulait pas que l'enfant se fasse connaître. Il fallait donc que se soient elle et personne d'autre qui prenne en charge l'accouchement mais qu'elle puisse s'aider des professeurs Macgonagall et Rogue dont le dernier serait au courant un peu plus tard.

- Beaucoup plus tard, j'espère, Mr Potter a besoin de calme, pas d'un hystérique de première !

Elle regarda ensuite le vieux bouquin tout marron et le titre de celui-ci :

« NEUF MOIS POUR UN BÉBÉ VÉÉLA »

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire le sommaire puis un des sous titres la fit sursauter: « Plusieurs pour le prix d'une beauté »

Elle sauta les pages doutant un peu de ce qu'il fallait comprendre. Le doute s'enleva de suite lorsqu'elle vit des photos de bébés jumeaux ou des triplés.

- « L'enfant unique », lut-elle à voix haute, « est l'une des raretés que produit le vééla. La procréation est plutôt connue par plusieurs par portée... » Eh bien ! Ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge ! … blablabla… Il faudra que je vérifie combien ils en auront, connaissant Mr Potter qui défie toutes les lois de la gravité il est tout à fait plausible qu'il n'en fasse qu'un comme... comme cinq...

L'infirmière frissonna d'effroi puis elle plissa un peu plus ses yeux derrière ses lunettes et continua :

- Ses enfants ne sont pas différents des enfants normaux sauf pour leur étrange grande beauté qui provient de la magie blanche.

Elle revint au sommaire et choisi le chapitre: « propriété néfaste sur le porteur ». Elle lut quelques phrases :

- « Le porteur d'enfant vééla doit à tout prix éviter de boire toutes potions aussi minimes soit-elle. La magie protégeant les bébés empêche les potions d'entrer dans le flux sanguin du ventre et le rejette vers le cœur. L'effet produit peut, variant selon la potion bue, aller d'une maladie simple à la mort du porteur, et par la même occasion des enfants ». Je pense que Mr Malfoy aura du mal à survivre si son fiancé et ses enfants mourraient.

Elle referma le lourd bouquin.

- On n'est vraiment pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur…

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Draco remarqua qu'Harry y était mais n'avait pas touché à son assiette alors que Ron et Hermione le supplier de le faire. Le blond se crispa de colère et vint s'asseoir lourdement à coté du brun. Tout le monde le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds. Il ne s'en soucia pas et regarda méchamment son amant. Celui-ci le lui rendit bien et croisa les bras.

- Tu bouffes ou je te fais bouffer !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à toute la salle. Se ne serais pas vraiment l'endroit idéal de se faire voir comme un bébé… En tout cas autant en profiter !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je mange… si toi tu manges ici… tous les jours !

Il eut un bruit de souffle coupé… Oui un souffle coupé peut faire du bruit si toute la Grande Salle si met ! Draco émit un petit, mini, à peine chuchoté « oui ».

- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas entendu.

- C'est d'accord…

Une assiette apparue devant lui et tout le monde recommença à manger. Draco faisait attention à tout ce que son amant mettait en bouche mais il fut assez satisfait et ne fit donc aucun commentaire. Les cours reprirent, il fut bientôt l'heure de dîner et se fut le même cinéma.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le dortoir des Gryffondors avec Blaise et Pansy en plus. Cette dernière avait la compagne de devoir idéal : Hermione. Toutes les deux planchaient sur leur devoir d'Arithmétique, dans un coin de la salle. Blaise s'escrimait à gagner la sixième partie d'échec (qu'il avait toutes perdue soit dit en passant) avec Ron, qui lui se faisait un plaisir fin à le rétamer vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le coup de Draco hier soir. Celui là justement était stressé même si son visage ne laissait rien passer. Il était installé sur un des canapés, à une distance raisonnable d'Harry... qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus ! Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et lui faisait tout pour qu'il le fasse il en était sûr !

Bientôt une petite rousse vint s'asseoir entre eux empêchant Draco de faire quoique se soit. Se qui mit bien Harry de mauvaise humeur... qu'il perdu rapidement en voyant que c'était Ginny qui s'était assise. Il aimait bien la rousse, elle était gentille mais plus trop timide depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, faisant frémir d'indignation Draco qui détestait qu'on le touche. Harry s'en amusa et la laissa faire. Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux émeraude.

- Dis, Harry est-ce que tu me trouve jolie ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Draco s'étouffa à moitié lançant un putain de regard qui tue sa mère à la pauvre rouquine qui était à deux doigts de se faire carboniser. Toute la salle avait l'oreille tendue guettant n'importe quoi à faire circuler en tant que rumeur. Harry lui sourit enfin et lui répondit:

- Oui tu es une très jolie fille.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent réellement, Harry avait appuyé sur le mot « fille ». Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et elle se redressa, s'attendant déjà à un baiser.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas de...

Sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait demander, Draco se leva d'un coup.

- Je vais me coucher !

- Déjà ? Demanda Harry se désintéressant de celle qui resta bouche bée dans ses bras.

Il la poussa légèrement et se leva à son tour alors que Draco lui lançait un regard noir en répondant, les dents serrées:

- Oui, déjà !

Ginny essaya quand même de le récupérer.

- Tu sais Harry tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre…

- Je n'aime pas rentrer seul dit-il en riant du regard que lui jetait son amant.

- Mais moi je peux te raccompagner si tu veux...

- C'est gentil mais non merci, je ne vais pas te déranger…

- Mais...

- Il a dit non, point ! S'énerva Draco.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, ils sortirent, et aussitôt avoir tourné le premier couloir, Draco attrapa Harry par la taille et le colla au mur. Passant l'une de ses jambes entre celle d'Harry, il pressa son corps sur le sien, réveillant un tas de sensation chez son amant.

- Si t'as pas encore compris t'es à moi, ok ? Murmura-t-il à trois centimètres de ses lèvres.

- J'aime quand tu joues les super-Draco. Répondit-il sur le même ton mais plus sensuel.

- Le super-Draco risque de faire grève!

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis repris sa marche vers leur chambre. Ils y arrivèrent silencieusement, Harry légèrement énervé et frustré se déshabilla et se coucha, dos au blond, sans un mot. Draco sourit et se coucha tout habillé sur son amant.

- Fais pas la gueule mon beau brun.

- Trop tard !

Le blond rit et embrassa son cou puis sa mâchoire.

- Je pensais que tu faisais grève ?

- Je ne peux pas avec un mec comme toi dans mon lit !

Harry se retourna vers lui passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Leur baiser s'enflamma, les enflammant aussi. C'est une des choses qui les avait rapidement rapproché, un regard, un baiser et ils bandaient comme des taureaux et le pire c'est qu'ils le savaient!

Leur caresse se fit intense. Draco passa un doigt sur son torse bientôt joint par sa bouche. Il pinça ses tétons sous ses gémissements puis continua sa descente. Harry se releva et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. Il passa ses bras dedans et entoura sa fine taille pour coller leurs torses brûlants. Il lécha son cou alors que Draco prenait déjà en main sa verge tendue. Le brun poussa un gémissement qui le fit basculer la tête en arrière, le blond, lui, commença de longs vas et viens en le recouchant. Il le taquina pendant un moment avec son doigt.

- … Dra… co…, s'indigna Harry.

Celui-ci sourit.

- Pardon, excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu.

Il baissa la tête et donna un petit coup de langue sur sa verge et son amant se cambra.

- … Draco… s'il te… plait…

Draco donna d'autre petit coup avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il recommença ses vas et viens, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Harry passa ses doigts dans la fine chevelure du blond, le décoiffant.

- Dra… Dray…

- Humm ?

- Je… Je vais…

Et il se libéra dans sa bouche. Draco remonta tout en l'embrassant le ventre. Il s'arrêta pour murmurer :

- Ne t'étonne pas si je t'en veux un peu de ne pas me laisser profiter de ton père, petit être !

Harry éclata de rire.

- C'est toi qui t'ais imposé cette loi tout seul, chéri.

- Je ne veux pas te fatiguer mon amour... Cependant ça ne te dérangerais pas de t'occuper de ça s'il te plait.

Il montra la bosse de son pantalon que son érection laissait paraître. Harry rit encore, ce rire que son amant adorait, le seul qui arrivait à le faire réagir alors celui-ci se frotta langoureusement à lui, ses lèvres à quelque centimètre de son nez il murmura:

- Tu sais que je me damnerais pour ton rire.

- Juste pour ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en dégrafant sa braguette.

Il baissa son pantalon puis passa une main dans son boxer. Draco commençait déjà à haleter. Ses joues se roussirent et il enfoui sa tête entre le matelas et l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci attrapa son lobe et la mordilla. Il commença des vas et viens tous en attrapant ses fesses et en les pressant. Dans son oreille, Draco gémit de plus en plus fort.

- Tu es toujours sur que tu n'as pas envie de me prendre ?

- Je... je ne veux... haaah... pas te fatiguer mais prends moi Harry... je t'en supplie...

Le Gryffondors colla sa nouvelle érection sur la sienne et murmura:

- Tu es sur ?

- Huumm... O... oui dépêche-toi !

Il se releva sur son blond et lâcha son sexe (à regret pour ce dernier !) pour placer un doigt devant son intimité. Il le pénétra doucement alors que Draco se mordait la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il le pénétra avec un deuxième doigt et augmenta ses vas et viens.

- Har… ry… plus !...

Il obéit en enlevant ses doigts et en le pénétrant doucement. Lorsque le visage du blond se détendit, signe que la douleur passait, il commença à onduler lentement puis, sous les demandes de Draco, de plus en plus vite, augmentant petit à petit leurs plaisirs. Leur gémissement s'éleva et ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir ensemble. Harry tomba mollement sur son amant. Il embrassa doucement son menton.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Draco captura ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, mon amour.

Il fit un signe du doigt et la couverture les recouvrit. Ils embrassèrent et se couchèrent, exténués mais heureux. Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.


	4. Chapter III: Potion

**Chapitre III:** Potion

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla en premier et comme à son habitude réveilla son amant en douceur par des caresses et des baisers. Mais aujourd'hui Harry le retint:

- Draco... Tu ne veux pas te marier avant l'arrivée du bébé?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Je t'ai demandé en mariage pour être sur que tu resterais avec moi, même après l'accouchement et tu le sais très bien !

- Oui... oui mais on a tout fait à l'envers, non ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… non laisse tomber ! Tu as raison se sera mieux après…

Pourtant il semblait déçu mais Draco ne le vit pas. Il l'embrassa puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fut vite rattrapé par son fiancé et ils prirent une douche ensemble. Harry retrouva le sourire sous ses caresses. Tant pis, pensa-t-il ce sera après. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de se marier avant l'arrivée du bébé ? Il n'en savait rien mais il voulait plus que tout que Draco lui non plus ne laisse pas tombé… C'était assez stupide vu que c'était lui qui avait fait sa demande, en fin Août… Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que le brun ne parte trop loin de lui.

Pourtant Harry savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Après Voldemort, il avait acquis un certain sixième sens pour ces choses là. Si jamais Draco décidait de le quitter, Harry était absolument sûr qu'il ferait une bêtise... une grosse bêtise... Car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui s'en était impossible. Déjà à l'époque où Voldemort vivait encore, toutes ces nuits qu'il passait dans ses bras, il était une sorte de bouée qui le maintenait en vie. D'abord, ce n'était que des liaisons sans plus qui avait commencé par une dispute dans la chambre d'Harry et qui avait fini dans son lit, et puis un jour lorsqu'il était blotti contre lui Harry avait murmuré un « je t'aime » à peine audible. La véritable raison, c'était que s'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait même pas fait exprès et ne c'était jamais rien demandé sur ses sentiments. Et pourtant lorsque ses trois petits mots sortirent de sa bouche, il avait compris et n'avait pas essayé de nier. Draco avait juste murmuré un « ce n'est pas trop tôt » puis l'avait embrassé et leur histoire d'amour débuta.

Draco attrapa une serviette assez grande pour eux deux et la passa autour des épaules d'Harry puis dans son dos. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'appuya contre la porte. Harry posa sa tête sur son torse brûlant et ferma les yeux, respirant sa douce odeur qu'il aimait tant. Là il se sentait à sa place. On aurait pu arrêter le temps il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Harry.

- Rien.

- Harry… tu sais très bien que je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien alors dis moi ce qui se passe et tout de suite.

Le brun releva la tête il lui sourit et dit:

- Je t'aime.

- Et moi je vous aime mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- J'en sais rien !

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes (non sans s'être hisser sur la pointe des pieds !).

- Bon... souffla Draco en soupirant. On va être en retard, habillons-nous.

- Ah non ch'uis bien là ! Bouda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Harry ! J'ai envie d'avoir un mari et une fille pas deux enfants.

Ils rirent doucement et s'habillèrent enfin. Sa phrase réchauffa Harry encore plus que son corps. Non ! Tous se passerait bien il en était persuadé !

- Un fils, grogna-t-il un peu en retard!

Draco prit son sac mais lorsque Harry voulu prendre le sien le blond l'en empêcha.

- Non, non ! Tu descends manger quelque chose et tu reviens ici de suite c'est clair !

- Ok… mais… tu sais je ne me sens pas vraiment ma…

- Tu ne discutes pas et tu fais ce que je te dis !

- Oui chef !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Draco se dirigea vers sa table mais fut retenu par Harry qui lui attrapa le bras et qui lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Hinhin ! Aurais-tu oublié, mon cher Malfoy, notre marché !

Draco soupira alors que la Grande Salle riait.

- Non mais j'espérais que toi tu l'aurais oublié !

Ils s'assirent donc à la table des Gryffondors où Draco surveillait ce que Harry mangeait. Ni tenant plus Ron se pencha vers lui et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi tu le surveilles comme ça ?

- Eh bien… euh…

- Je suis malade et il faut que je mange plus sinon je pourrais tomber dans le coma !

A peine Harry avait-il dit ça qu'il regardait son assiette les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avait-il dit et pourquoi avoir l'impression que ce n'était pas si faux que ça ? Draco aussi le regardait de travers puis il se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter :

- Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est sorti tous seul !

- Arrête, tu me fais peur depuis ce matin.

- Je crois que… je crois que je me fais peur à moi aussi...

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici, les interrompu une voix derrière eux.

Ils se séparèrent juste assez pour qu'elle se glisse entre eux sans qu'ils puissent faire quoique se soit. Draco regarda la rouquine puis lui sourit et lui dit bonjour. Tout le monde y avait cru... après tout Draco était mettre dans l'art de cacher ses vrai sentiments, sauf Harry qui riait sous sa cape, lui qui connaissait tout les masques de son fiancé.

- Excuse-moi Harry mais hier tu es parti si vite tu n'as pas eu le temps de me demander…

- Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ?

Draco bénis le ciel l'arrivée de Blaise et Pansy !

- Solidarité Serpentarde ! S'exclama cette dernière et Hermione lui sourit.

La brune Serpentarde s'assit à sa droite alors que son ami prit la place à gauche de Ron… Harry fit alors un mini signe à Blaise qui comprit de suite… Et poussa le plus possible Ron près d'Hermione. Il rougit comme une vierge effarouchée ! Et Hermione aussi ! Personne ne sut réellement pourquoi. A vrai dire Hermione rougit à cause de Ron mais, Ron, lui rougit à cause de Blaise. Oui, le roux avait un faible pour le noir et ça depuis deux ans déjà mais se faisait tellement discret que personne ne le remarquait. Et c'était mieux ainsi, pensait-il. Vu qu'il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments… il ne préférait pas tenter le diable… Seul Harry était au courant. Envers Hermione il n'éprouvait qu'une grande amitié et ne savait pas qu'elle avait des vues sur lui…

- Harry ! Mange au lieu de rire ! Se renfrogna-t-il.

- J'ai plus faim, moi ! Je vais devenir énorme après ! Je pourrais même plus tenir sur un balai !

Draco lui releva des yeux brillants.

- Même pas en rêve, Draco !

- Hum, hum… toussa volontairement Ginny. J'aimerais que tu t'intéresse un peu à moi Harry !

Cette fois-ci c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase pour Draco ! Qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle avait vu la vierge ou quoi ? Quoiqu'à voir son frère il pensait que oui. Il se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

- Merde à la fin ! Non, il ne s'intéressera pas à toi ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Ça te va comme réponse !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Draco ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Il soupira et secoua négativement la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit tout le monde le regardait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se leva à son tour.

- Je remonte dans ma chambre… je… je me sens pas bien…

Au moment où ils furent sortis de la salle des murmures s'élevèrent mais un des préfets de Serdaigle retint l'attention de tous :

- Vous savez que Potter à la permission de sauter tous les cours du matin de huit heures à dix heures, je le sais de Mme Pomfresh !

D'autre rumeur courait sur une relation plus qu'une simple amitié entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter !

- Tu t'es encore laissé emporter, mon chéri.

- Remonte, Harry, tu dois te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus !

- Parce que ce n'est que le début mon amour mais après... J'ai lu que...

- Oh ! La ferme !

Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis remonta l'escalier en courant. A peine fut-il entré, qu'il se dirigea directement dans les toilettes. Il avait mal au ventre et avait encore retenu sa douleur mais là il ne pu plus et vomit son dîner et son déjeuner. Il avait mal au dos et au ventre ainsi qu'aux jambes d'avoir couru si vite. La tête dans la cuvette, il ne pouvait plus bouger et continuait de vomir ses tripes. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes ! Il avait mit des lentilles avant la guerre car au moins il n'aurait pas à les perdre ! Après la guerre Hermione inventa un sort à sa demande pour qu'il n'est plus besoin ni des lunettes ni de lentilles (les lentilles gâchaient ses yeux avait ronchonné Draco pour qu'il cède) Bientôt la crise passa mais pas la douleur ! C'est fou ce qu'il allait apprécier ces toilettes !

- Putain ! Un bébé ne fait pas aussi mal normalement, dit-il en se relevant enfin.

Il tangua légèrement mais se reprit.

- Ce n'est pas un bébé normal, Harry ! Fit Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

- Si tu viens me réconforter, tu commences mal !

- Tu peux aller en cours ou tu préfères encore rester ici ?

- Mais… mais ne me dit pas que…

Il regarda l'heure : Dix heure trois.

- Oh putain de m…

- Eh reste poli !

Harry attrapa un coussin et lui balança de toutes ses misérables forces… A vrai dire il retomba lourdement devant lui alors il du le faire par magie… Mais Draco après avoir rigoler de sa première tentative, le dévia facilement.

- Casse-toi ! Tu m'énerves !

- Oui mon amour! Tu viens on a cours de potion.

- Hum... Je vais me brosser les dents !

Draco s'assit sur leur lit en rigolant... Il connaissait très bien les sautes d'humeur des femmes enceinte pour l'avoir lu dans un bouquin mais il ne fallait surtout pas le dire à Harry ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint et prit son sac. Draco ne dit rien par peur de s'en prendre plein la tête. Au bout d'un moment de marche le brun s'arrêta, regardant ses chaussures.

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci après avoir vérifié qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait les déranger le prit le menton et le fit le regarder… Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure… dit-il. Mais j'ai l'impression que… que quelque chose… va arriver… et… et tu sais que j'ai le nez pour ce genre de chose! Tu… tu..

Draco le stoppa en l'embrassant. Un doux baiser… simple rapide mais efficace car son fiancé se calma.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Harry, je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

Harry l'embrassa lorsque :

- Ah vous êtes là ! Non mais vous avez pas fini de vous bécoter, là on a cours je vous signale !

Draco jeta un regard lourd de sens, de mauvais sens, à Ron. Les trois arrivèrent légèrement en retard mais vu qu'il y avait le Prince des Serpentard avec eux, le professeur Rogue ne dit rien. Les deux amants rejoignirent leur place l'un à coté de l'autre alors que Ron prit place à coté d'Hermione et le cours put commencer.

Tout se passa plutôt bien mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait passer un seul cours tranquille dans celui du professeur Rogue. À la fin du cours Harry tressaillit de cette peur qui le tenait depuis ce matin. Malheureusement la fiole qu'il tenait s'échappa de ses mains et se brisa à terre. De suite, le professeur de potion fut sur lui :

- Eh bien, Mr Potter encore une de vos pitoyables erreurs qui vient encombrer mon cours.

- Eh bien, professeur, le coupa Harry, énervé par sa maladresse. Encore votre pitoyable erreur de la nature qui vient encombrer mon espace vital !

Tout le monde resta le souffle coupé et Draco murmura :

- Doucement, Harry.

Rogue plissa les yeux puis sourit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une retenue vous soit vraiment nécessaire Mr Potter ! Je vais donc vous donner un châtiment mieux… adapté !

Il prit la fiole de Draco puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il examina le contenu avant d'être satisfait et de se retourner vers sa victime.

- Venait ici Mr Potter ! Vous allez me boire ça puis nous verrons tout ce dont vous pensez.

C'était vrai, la potion a préparé aujourd'hui était un dicteur de vérité. Draco et Harry se regardèrent, un peu effrayé. Il y avait quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de chance que eux et le bébé passerait dans sa tête.

- Pense au Quidditch ! Ne pense qu'à ça ok ! Murmura Draco pour que juste son fiancé l'entende.

- Oui !

Harry rejoint enfin le professeur Rogue qui lui jubilé à l'idée de savoir qu'il avait coincé l'élu. En plus, il était sur que celui-ci n'avait jamais appris l'occlumencie. Il lui donna la fiole et Harry la porta à sa bouche mais au moment où il touchait le verre un cri strident le stoppa. Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce et enleva vivement la fiole de ses mains.

- Severus ! Il vous faut à tout prix savoir qu'à cause de sa maladie, Mr Potter ne doit pas prendre une seule potion ! Peu importe laquelle est-ce, elle pourrait le plonger dans un coma profond !

Toute la salle sursauta et Hermione étouffa un crie. Rogue plissa les yeux puis la cloche sonna.

- Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter vous restez! Ainsi que vous très chère, dit-il en s'adressant à l'infirmière.

Petit à petit la salle se vida puis lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le professeur de potion contourna son bureau pour se placer derrière. Il attrapa le bord, écartant les bras le plus possible, puis il baissa la tête.

- Je ne connais aucune maladie qui transformerait des potions simples en poison… Cependant il existe bien une chose qui fait de telles transformations !

Il releva la tête vers Draco et supplia presque !

- Mais par pitié ne me dites pas que toi… et… et… et lui vous… vous…

Draco hocha la tête alors qu'un sourire moqueur apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il prit Harry par la main et ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Oh la, la, la, la… !

Il s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains Le brun rit et dit :

- Tu réagis comme Ron, Sev…

Pendant la guerre ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier et maintenant leurs disputes pendant les cours, enfin... les moments où Harry se faisait persécuter, n'était qu'un jeu pour eux!

- Me voilà avec un dégénéré mental dans ma famille !

- Eh… s'exclama le blond.

- Et en plus qui va avoir un rejeton…

- C'est aussi le mien Severus ! Ajouta Draco.

- Arrrghhh !

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

- Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de rester, dit l'infirmière. Mr Potter, allez manger ! Mr Draco, surveillez-le !

- Bonne appétit Madame, souhaita Harry alors qu'il se faisait entraîner par son blond.

Dès qu'il fut à table tous ceux qui étaient présent au cours le regardèrent mais quand ils croisèrent le regard inamical de son fiancé ils ne dirent rien. Celui-ci le fit s'asseoir à coté de lui et le servi. Ginny se plaça juste devant eux en souriant.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux Harry, depuis ce matin ?

- Oui merci !

Draco serra les dents et bizarrement le verre de son brun fut rempli avant qu'il ne bouge le plus petit doigt. Il fronça les sourcils mais Harry portait déjà le verre à sa bouche. Il but quelques gorgés puis le reposa. Harry regarda son assiette les yeux écarquillés puis se tourna vers Draco et Ginny à son tour fronça les yeux mais d'un air furieux ! Ils ne firent pas attention alors qu'Harry murmurait assez fort pour que Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny et quelque autre entendent.

- Tu te souviens de mon mauvais pressentiment ?

Draco hocha la tête pendant qu'autour d'eux le silence se fit.

- Tant mieux, souffla Harry avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Puis il tomba, endormi, dans les bras de son amant. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre couvrant celui de Draco et son état d'alerte plus appuyé qu'il devrait l'être!


	5. Chapitre IV: Coma

**Chapitre IV:** Coma.

Mme Pomfresh qui entrait dans la salle juste à ce moment-là, après avoir vérifié le niveau d'alerte, demanda à Draco et à Ron de l'amener directement à l'infirmerie, ce qu'ils firent. À vrai dire Draco attrapa Harry et le porta comme une princesse et Ron lui tenait les portes. Ils déposèrent doucement son corps sur un lit blanc puis ils regardèrent l'infirmière s'escrimer autour de lui.

- J'aurais du faire plus attention, murmura le blond. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco !

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit !

- Bon j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Depuis le moment où l'on s'est quitté et où il s'est endormi, il ne s'est passé que quelques minutes mais avec Mr Potter de toute façon…

- Faîtes attention à ce que vous dites !

- Oui, oui !

Elle se retourna vers Harry.

- Il a bien bu une potion…

- Alors il… il va… dormir ? Demanda Ron aussi inquiet que Draco.

- Oui ! Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle !

- Parce qu'il y en a une bonne ? S'exclama le rouquin.

Elle le regarda intensément.

- Deux à vrai dire ! Bien que je puisse vous annoncer la première, je ne peux cependant pas vous dire la deuxième…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que ! Chuchota Draco qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son brun.

Ron les regarda puis haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, dites toujours !

- Eh bien j'ai réussi à arrêter la potion avant qu'elle n'atteigne le cœur ce qui nous donnes à peu près deux mois de sommeil !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ?

- Attendez ! Je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai réussi à découvrir la nature de la potion et il s'agissait d'un... d'un filtre d'amour !

Draco et Ron se regardèrent, puis soudain, comme s'il avait répété ensemble, ils s'écrièrent :

- GINNY !

Puis ils tournèrent les talons pareil à un miroir ! Arrivés à la porte de l'infirmerie, ils prirent chacun une poignée des deux portes et tirèrent en même temps. Enfin comme pour terminer leur mini synchronisation, ils se stoppèrent net devant... euh... la foule ? Non, non le capharnaüm qu'il y a avait dehors ! Tous, les voyant sortir, se mirent à... hurler ? Non plus ! Non ça ressemblait plus à des caquètements !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harry va bien ?

- Il est mort ?

- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ce que Mme Pomfresh à dit ce matin en potion ?

- Ouais ! Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de boire la moindre potion aussi quelconque soit-elle sous peine de mort ?

- IL EST MORT ? S'exclama quelqu'un qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils la virent. Elle avait blanchi en entendant les derniers mots du bruit. La tête baissée à terre, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, elle était sur le point de fondre en larme. Draco s'approcha mais fut retenu par le rouquin.

- Vas-y doucement, s'il te plait... C'est ma sœur et elle ne la sûrement pas fait exp...

- Ne tant fait pas. Dit-il en souriant.

Il avança vers la foule qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de jacasser! Dés qu'il fut près de la fille Weasley. Il lui tendit une main devant elle. Elle releva la tête vivement et put voir un sourire confiant sur le visage de Draco. Cela faisait toujours un peu bizarre des fois. Mais les Malfoy avaient radicalement changé à la mort de Narcissa. Le père comme le fils... Ils avaient en l'espace de deux ans gagné le respect et la confiance de tous les Gryffondors et autre maisons. Les Serpentard n'étaient plus vus comme avant et la petite gué-guerre Griffons contre Serpents avait longtemps été enterrée.

Elle prit la main froide mais douce, d'un blanc irréel. Beaucoup de gens comprirent mal ce qui se passait. Pour eux, Ginny avait seulement peur pour Harry et avait le droit d'aller le voir car tout le monde savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et tout le monde pensait que c'était réciproque... et bien sur tout le monde se trompait!

Les deux rouquins et le blond entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et refermèrent la porte derrière eux au grand regret de tout ceux qui ce trouvait dehors. Draco s'appuya sur celle-ci et croisa les bras.

- Est-il… est-il…

- Non, Mademoiselle Weasley, commença Mme Pomfresh. Mais il nous faut cependant des explications.

- Je… je ne sa… savait pas. Sanglota-t-elle. Je… je voulais juste… qu'il s'intéresse un peu à moi…

Elle se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu… es toujours super protecteur avec lui… Il… il te suit partout et exécute le moindre de tes ordres!

- Pas sans avoir demandé une chose en retour, soupira-t-il. Il est plus sournois que moi !

- Mais… mais… je… je voulais juste qu'il me voit !

Draco haussa UN de ses sourcils.

- Harry te voit très bien, Ginny, mais pas dans le sens dont tu as envie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Pour lui tu n'es qu'une amie… continua-t-il. Non tu es même plus ! Il te considère comme sa petite sœur.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais comment tu sais…

- Pfff… Eh bien… disons qu'il me confit tout !

Ron secoua la tête négativement en soupirant et Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Celui-ci voulait dire: « Tu parles, t'es mort ! » Mais trop tard. Ginny n'était pas une fille stupide.

- Tu… tu sors avec lui ? Je… je veux… dire : vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ta première question revient à la deuxième ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Eh ben…

Elle regarda le brun allongé.

- Tu es toujours avec lui. Tu te préoccupes beaucoup plus que Ron de sa maladie…

- Eh ! Pas ma faute si on ne m'a pas mis au courant !

- Tu es toujours sur le qui-vive et au petit soin avec lui.

- Et avec tout ses signes, regarde… aucune autre personne qu'on a pas annoncé ça n'est au courant ! Soit Poudlard est complètement aveugle ! Soit ils le font exprès ! On attendant, peux-tu le garder pour toi s'il te plait… Je suis désolé d'avoir ravi le cœur de celui que tu aimes mais… je l'aime…

Il avait murmuré les trois derniers mots. Soudain elle releva la tête, les yeux encore plein de larmes néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres éblouissait son visage.

- S'il est heureux alors je suis heureuse !

Draco lui sourit et Ron en fit de même.

- Désolé de gâcher un tel tableau mais il me faut maintenant parler à Mr Malfoy d'une chose très importante. Si vous voulez bien sortir. Bien sur il n'y aura aucune poursuite contre vous Mlle Weasley. Bien que l'utilisation de potion en dehors des cours soit interdite… je me vois donc dans l'obligeance d'enlever cent cinquante points à Gryffondors.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Bien ! S'exclama Ron. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Hermione. La pauvre, nous l'avons laissé à l'écart !

Et il sorti précipitamment. Au moment où Ginny s'apprêtait à sortir, Draco se souvint d'une chose et la retint.

- Il faudra que tu remplaces Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu es la meilleure à ses yeux.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille…

- Non !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Quoi !

Elle se retourna vers l'infirmière qui hocha la tête.

- Il en est mieux ainsi !

- ... Ok mais Harry ne va pas apprécier !

- Ça, c'est sur ! Murmura le blond alors qu'elle partait.

Enfin seul, il s'approcha du brun. Il était beau comme ça. Rien ne changeait… seulement le fait qu'il allait dormir longuement. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur son front puis se tourna vers l'infirmière.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus que tout à l'heure : Il dormira mais tout va bien. Vous pouvez vous rassurer, les bébés vont bien.

Il regarda le visage du brun et soupira de contentement en souriant... Avant de se stopper net ! Il se tourna brusquement de nouveau vers elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

- Le... les... bébés... Avec un S euh... mais... mais...

Sans se retourner, Pomfresh lui montre deux doigts qu'elle agita par dessus son épaule.

* Boom * fit le son mat de Draco lorsqu'il tomba dans les pommes.

Le blond se réveilla quelque heures plus tard sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, entouré de Pansy, Blaise, aussi et Hermione.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit la vieille pour que tu tombes dans les choux toi aussi ?

- Hum, hum...

La « vieille » justement faisait son apparition. Draco s'assit brusquement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux sans gel, car Harry n'aimait pas ça.

- J'ai peut-être rêvé, Madame, mais... j'ai cru que vous aviez dit deux !

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Non vous n'avez pas rêvé !

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Hermione plissa les yeux…

- Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu !

- Tu te convertis dans le Catholicisme ? S'esclaffa le noir.

Draco foudroya (ou quelque chose dans ce genre là !) son meilleur ami.

- Bon Draco ! Dit Pansy. Tu as manqué pas mal de cours alors dépêche-toi tu as du pain sur la planche.

- Ok, Ok!

Il se leva, remit ses chaussures qu'on lui avait enlevé puis se dirigea vers le lit de son fiancé. Il se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard puis ils observèrent la réaction des deux Serpentards qui... qui restèrent de marbre.

- Vous... vous étiez au courant? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Il suffisait de les regarder faire pour comprendre !

- À peu près tous les Serpentards sont au courant. Dit Pansy.

Draco se releva puis se retourna vivement.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Euh…

Devant l'air perplexe elle hésita.

- Tu... tu ne l'avais vraiment pas remarqué ? On sait se faire discret mais quand même !

- Euh… Dray ? Et mon vieux, ça va ?

Le pauvre cerveau de Draco avait rendu l'âme. Ils étaient au courant ! Ils étaient au courant !

- Mais pourquoi vous... vous n'avez jamais rien dit ?

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- On a remarqué que vous ne vous montriez jamais en public, alors on a tenu notre langue…

Draco aurait pu l'embrasser là tout de suite s'il n'avait pas eu Harry… et un peu son amour propre !

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, Ron ? Continua le noir. Qu'à Serpentard, on soit plus solidaire qu'à Griffondor !

Contre toute attente, le roux haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe la maison, tant qu'on aide nos amis !

C'est pour cette nouvelle sagesse et cette nouvelle maturité que Hermione était tombée sous son charme ! Faut dire qu'elle était loin l'époque où il cherchait la petite flamme pour déclencher l'incendie ! Après la guerre, ils avaient tous gagné en maturité. Certain beaucoup plus que d'autre… Blaise sourit tendrement à Ron et celui se retrouva avec le teint de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux et sourit, faisant hausser un sourcil au noir. Lui, il aimait bien le roux. Il le trouvait drôle et charmant. Mais pouvait-il y avoir plus ? Parfois il se demandait si il ne se cachait pas quelque chose à lui-même...

- Bon, on y va, s'impatienta Pansy.

Après un dernier regard sur son petit ami, il sortit avec les autres.

Les jours se sont écoulés bien trop lentement au goût de notre blond. Et même si le premier truc qu'il avait envie s'était de le secouer comme un pommier pour qu'il se réveille, il prenait son mal en patience. Il venait tous les soirs... enfin au début il venait chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre. Mais après s'être fait incendier par ses amis, par Mme Pomfresh puis par son parrain du à son manque d'alimentation, ils ont raccourci son nombre de visite au soir seulement. Presque tout le monde aller voir son brun alors il passa inaperçu mais une personne avec de bons yeux aurait « normalement » dû rapidement faire le lien. Mais bon... on se trouvait à Poudlard ici pas dans une école de surdoué !

D'après Mme Pomfresh, les bébés avançaient bien et il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Cependant, en même temps que les bébés, le ventre d'Harry devint proéminent et ils durent user d'un sortilège de camouflage pendant les heures de visites de ses amis. Seul Draco pouvait voir sa véritable forme mais pas trop longtemps pour ne pas que quelqu'un arrive à l'improviste. Que s'il y avait Pomfresh en faite.

Une fois, alors qu'il était encore assis à côté de lui, Draco murmura :

- Harry va hurler d'avoir manquer deux mois de préparation pour l'accouchement !

Pomfresh qui passait par là lui répondit avec un sourire méchant.

- Attendez vous a de nombreux changement de caractère, il peut passer du feu à la glace en l'espace de quelques secondes.

C'était une semaine avant son réveil. Eh oui ! Car au bout de deux mois le beaux au verre émeraude dormant (Aaaahhh j'adore les jeu de mots! Vous avez pigé j'espère? Ben la belle au bois dormant ! Bon ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurais essayé !) se réveilla en recevant le baiser de son ange (ou prince comme vous voulez !)

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant deux mois, Draco s'assit sur une chaise près de son amant, recevez le bon déroulement de sa grossesse. Puis rêvasser tranquillement. Lorsqu'il tardait trop, Ron et les autres venaient le chercher par la peau des fesses. Aujourd'hui encore il ne vit pas le temps passer mais se ressaisit vite. Il se releva, se penchant et pressa ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il comme à son habitude.

- Reste, murmura alors la magnifique voix du brun.

Se fut comme un choc pour Draco. Doucement il vit ses magnifiques paupières se soulever… comme au ralenti. Il vit ses magnifiques diamants émeraude, ceux qu'il aimait, qui le scrutaient, un magnifique sourire se plaçant sur son magnifique visage… Magnifique… Il aurait pu le répéter une centaine de fois… cette adjectif n'avait d'égal qu'au nom d'Harry. Harry se releva et s'assit repoussant un peu le drap.

- Vu ton expression, je reviens de loin, non ?

- Mon amour, murmura enfin le blond sortant de sa léthargie.

Il se jeta sur la bouche de son fiancé qui lui rendit son baiser avec fièvre, l'entourant de ses bras, le pressant contre lui… et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une dizaine d'élèves dont deux Serpentard, le reste des Griffondors…

- Draco, ramène ton c...

Tous les élèves se stoppèrent sauf nos deux amants dont Draco ne voulait pas lâcher Harry.

- Draco, il y a…

- M'en fout!

Il posa sa tête blonde sur l'épaule du brun qui rit. C'est alors qu'il y eu un cri… de victoire ?

- Yeah !

Seamus sauta en levant le poing au ciel puis il attrapa Dean par la taille et tendit sa main vers les autres.

- Dean et moi, on a gagné ! Par ici la monnaie !

Ceux-ci ronchonna mais donna l'argent dans les mains des deux acolytes. Dans le cou d'Harry, Draco sourit.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda le brun.

- Deux mois ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Deux mois ?

Il baissa vivement la tête vers son ventre mais il était plat. De peur il se tourna vers son fiancé qui lui sourit ceux qui voulaient dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- Bon Draco ! Tu veux bien le lâcher, nous aussi on voudrait lui souhaiter bon retour !

Draco bouda mais détacha Harry de ses bras. Celui-ci eu droit à un câlin de tout le monde, même les garçons ! Puis certains partirent, ne resta que Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, aussi, Dean, Seamus et bien sûr Draco qui peu après avait immédiatement repris sa place au près du brun mais de façon qu'il puisse parler aux autres.

- Ben ! On peut dire que tu nous foutu une de ses frousses ! Commença Ron.

- Désolé… Deux mois… ajouta-t-il en murmurant. Ça veut dire qu'on ait en novembre ?

Il regarda Draco méchamment et celui-ci compris de suite. Entre les mois de grossesse en moins et son père qui le voulait à Noël !

- Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, mon ange. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Il hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Ginny, répondit Ron en baissant la tête comme si ça avait été lui le fautif. Elle a utilisé un filtre d'amour pour que tu tombes amoureux d'elle. Pardonnes-là s'il te plait !

Mais au lieu de s'énerver contre lui, le brun se tourna vers Draco.

- Ça par contre, c'est ta faute ! Si tu avais dit à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble, Ginny n'aurait jamais eu de faux espoir! Et pas de filtre par la même occasion!

Le prince des Serpentard haussa juste les épaules avant de reprendre Harry dans ses bras.

- De toute façon maintenant tout le monde est au courant ça te va ?

- Ah bon ?

- Et oui ! J'ai appris que tous les Serpentards le savait alors que moi j'étais même pas au courant qu'ils savaient ! Sauf pour Blaise et Pansy… Et puis avec tes Griffondors qui sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés, il va y avoir du remue-ménage !

- Tu regrettes ?

- Sûrement pas ! Surtout si tu es avec moi ! Et puis les autres aussi !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Sans que personne ne voie, il glissa doucement sa main sur son ventre en souriant. De l'autre main il prit son menton et l'embrassa. Sur ses lèvres, il chuchota juste assez fort pour que seul son fiancé l'entende.

- Je vous aime... tous les trois...

Le teint d'Harry vira au blanc. Puis il se redressa.

- D… deux ! S'écria-t-il. Non ce n'est pas possible !

- Draco a agis de la même façon le premier jour. Qui y a-t-il en double ?

Harry ne l'entendis même pas et enfouit son visage dans le torse de son amoureux.

- Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi moi !

Les autres se regardèrent étonné.

- Bon, s'exclama la voix de l'infirmière derrière eux. Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je m'occupe M Potter donc si vous voulez bien avoir l'obligeance de retourner dans vos dortoirs.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Salut, vieux.

- A demain, Harry !

Enfin après une dernière embrassade, ils furent seuls.

- Des jumeaux !

- Et oui…

- La ferme Draco! Je suis sûr que tu as réagi de la même façon que moi!

- Non, avoua l'infirmière. Lui il s'est évanoui !

Harry ricana et son blond, vexé le frappa doucement sur le haut du crâne.

- Ce n'est pas avec une tape comme ça que tu risques de me faire mal !

- Je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal.

Il posa un doux baiser là ou il avait frappé.

- Est-ce que je peux me lever ?

- Du calme, Mr Potter ! Vous n'arriverez pas tout de suite à marcher !

- Quoi ? Comment.

Soudain son corps devint flou et Draco dû se pousser un peu pour laisser la place à son ventre qui se gonflait à vue d'œil !

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais… il… il est énorme !

- Ben oui ! Harry chéri, yen a deux à l'intérieur !

- Draco chéri, vas te faire foutre !

Le blond rit et se leva.

- Je veux bien mais mon petit ami est pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de.

- Bon, bon ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos débats quelconque soit-il M Malfoy ! Aller debout Potter, enfin si vous y arriviez…

Harry loucha sur son ventre que sa robe cachait à peine et Draco put voir son désarroi. Il lui tendit une main blanche et fine qu'Harry prit sans hésitation. Se débarrassant du drap encombrant, il descendit du lit mais à peine debout il bascula en arrière et se rassit aussi vite.

- Putain !

- Va falloir vous-y faire car même sous le sort de dissimulation, votre corps restera aussi lourd.

- Ok ! Ok !

Il se releva encore mais cette fois réussi à rester sur ses deux jambes. Pourtant un pas et il se retrouva dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Ouf ! C'est vrai que t'es lourd ! Rappela-t-il.

- Salop !

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser. Après plusieurs essais il réussi tout de même à parcourir plusieurs fois la salle. Puis avec le sort de dissimulation.

- Aller maintenant au lit tout les deux ! Et reposez-vous !

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Mme Pomfresh s'obligea à dire.

- Et du repos, M Potter !

Ils rirent doucement en revenant dans la chambre du Préfet. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry n'eut même pas la force d'atteindre le lit et se coucha directement sur le canapé. Draco rit une fois de plus… Mais il ne pouvait dormir un jour de plus sans son amour. Il enjamba son corps et s'allongea derrière, plaçant ses bras autour. Il défit doucement les boutons de sa robe…

- Draco…

- Hum…

Il lécha avidement son cou, dévorant son lobe, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux…

- Draco…

- Oui ? Souffla-t-il.

- Euh… J'ai faim !

Douche froide !

- T'as le chic pour tout casser mon amour !


	6. Chapter V: Caprice d'une femme enceinte

**Chapitre V: **Caprice d'une femme enceinte

Il lécha avidement son cou, dévorant son lobe, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux…

- Draco…

- Oui ? Souffla-t-il.

- Euh… J'ai faim !

Douche froide !

- T'as le chic pour tout casser mon amour !

Il se redressa sur un coude. Harry n'ouvrit pas ses yeux mais se retourna sur le dos ainsi, le blond put le voir en entier. Un doux sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres que Draco s'empressa de prendre entre les siennes. Le baiser ne dura cependant pas longtemps car Harry souffla dessus :

- J'ai envie de beurre de cacahuètes.

Draco recula brusquement.

- Beurk ! Mais Harry, tu as horreur du beurre de cacahuètes! Tout comme la confiture !

- Peut-être mais là j'en veux !

- Et où je vais trouver ça moi ?

- S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Euh… Dobby ?

Il eut un crac sonore et la petite bête aux oreilles de chauve-souris et aux yeux grands comme des balles de tennis, le dénommé Dobby apparu. Il s'inclina bien bas, et fit un grand sourire au couple.

- Draco Malfoy, monsieur, m'a demandé ?

- Oui, Dobby… euh… Harry a faim ! S'il te plait, peut-tu ramener… euh…

- Du beurre de cacahuètes ! S'exclama le brun.

L'elfe de maison fronça ses… euh… sourcils inexistants !

- Mais Harry Potter monsieur déteste…

- Ouuuiiiinnnnssss ! JE VEUX DU…

Draco plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- S'il te plait, Dobby ! Le supplia-t-il.

Harry enleva sa main.

- Avec du pain et du jus de cassis banane !

- Beurk ! Chéri…

Dobby rit puis disparu.

- Harry ! Tu ne m'embrasseras pas avant de t'être brosser les dents au moins six fois !

- …

- Harry ?

- …

Draco se pencha sur lui et vit qu'il s'était endormi.

- Oh… le salop !

Il passa doucement sa langue sur son lobe et il gémit en réponse.

- Dray…

Dobby réapparu à ce moment-là avec un plateau en argent.

- Voila pour Harry Potter monsieur.

- Merci Dobby ! Draco tu le prends, s'il te plait !

- Pfff ! Harry ! Tu a décidé de devenir aveugle ou quoi ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Euh… Pose ça là Dobby, s'il te plaît, je m'en occupe !

- Oui, Monsieur !

- Dobby ! Tu ne voudrais laisser tomber le « monsieur » si s'est possible ?

Dobby sourit et posa le plateau sur la petite table.

- Merci Dobby, tu peux disposer…

L'elfe claqua des doigts et redisparu.

- Harry, je n'ai pas vu la couleur de tes yeux pendant deux mois alors ouvre-les immédiatement !

- Ouuuiiiinnnnssss ! T'es méchant avec moi !

Harry ouvrit cependant ses yeux vert émeraude. Il se releva et Draco le servit, non sans une moue dégoûtée car lui non plus n'aimait pas ça. Après avoir manger, Harry se recoucha de suite.

- Ah non ! Debout !

- Humm…

- Harry tu fais chier !

Draco se leva et prit son fiancé dans ses bras.

- Aaaahhh ! Harry, t'es lourd !

Ils se traînèrent dans le lit mais trébuchèrent à de nombreuses reprises se qui provoqua de grands éclats de rire du couple. Enfin installés dans le grand lit, Draco enveloppa son fiancé de son bras et ils s'endormirent…

Harry et Draco se tenaient main dans la main devant la grande porte de la Grande Salle. Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus reculer ! Ils avaient réussi à faire sauter le petit déjeuné en le prenant dans leur chambre, mais là, Severus avait dit avec un grand sourire qu'il vérifierait bien s'il serait à la Grande Salle ce midi. Alors les voilà devant la porte à douter s'il devait y pénétrer ou non. Ils se regardèrent et Harry jeta un sourire désolé au blond.

Son amant levant les yeux au ciel, lâcha sa main, l'embrassa brièvement puis ouvrit la grande porte. Ce fut un total silence qui les accueillit. Puis des acclamations dues au rétablissement de Harry. Tous étaient heureux de revoir leur champion en bonne santé, et plus encore. Enfin, ils perçurent des ricanements et des regards malicieux, un peu partout dans la salle. Draco reprit la main de son fiancé et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Il le fit s'asseoir puis se plaça à ses côtés.

De suite Harry se servit euh... des tas de choses qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble ! Tellement horrible que Ron grimaça, lui, expert en plat en tout genre, il était carrément dégoûté. Quand à Hermione, elle plissa les yeux et réfléchit calmement comme à son habitude.

- Harry, s'il te plait, arrête ce massacre ! S'indigna Ron.

- Hum… ?

Le brun n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on le regardait manger avec un air grimaçant peint sur le visage. Il avala son poulpe à la sauce d'escargot et murmura :

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu fais attention au moins à ce que tu manges ?

- Mmm…

Le brun regarda son assiette puis sourit :

- Oui et c'est très bon, vous voulez goûter ?

- Non merci !

- Tant pis !

Il haussa les épaules et continua à déguster son plat. Les conversations reprirent et personne ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Enfin… il s'efforçait à ne pas y penser. Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains, question discrétion ! Harry battait tous les records de nullité ! Les femmes enceintes mangeaient tout et n'importe quoi et leur caractère changeait tout le temps. Harry ne passerait pas inaperçu s'il continuait comme ça ! Surtout pour les personnes au courant du fait qu'un homme pouvait avoir des enfants dans le monde magique.

- Yaaouch !

Draco releva la tête en entendant le petit cri que poussa Harry. Le pas doué s'était coupé le doigt avec son couteau. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la plaie se referma d'un coup. Draco ne s'en soucia pas car il savait les dons plus que surpuissant de son petit ami. D'ailleurs qu'adviendra-t-il de leurs bébés ? Auraient-ils la même puissance ? Plus ou moins ? Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet et reprit une passionnante conversation avec Blaise qui se leva d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde.

- J'ai oublié que je dois passer à la bibliothèque pour un livre. Peux-tu m'accompagner, Ron, s'il te plait.

- Euh... Ou-oui bien sur !

Franchement il ne pourrait vraiment rien lui refuser ! Blaise avait pris une décision : il voulait savoir par tous les moyens qui était-il réellement pour le roux et c'était réciproque ! Les deux sortirent silencieusement sous le regard inquiet du brun. Harry avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer… Draco comprit vite en un coup d'œil qu'il se passait quelque chose alors il se pencha vers son fiancé et l'interrogea :

- Ce n'était pas un peu tendu entre eux ? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

Harry rit et murmura pour que seul lui puissent l'entendre.

- Enfaîte… Ron est… euh… comment dire…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? J'ai encore rien dit !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Harry ! J'ai pigé. Ron est comme Blaise ! De ce fait, il se pose tout les deux des questions auxquels il n'arrive pas à répondre et si tout se passe bien il y aura peut-être un feu d'artifice tout à l'heure !

Harry sourit.

- J'aime quand tu comprends tout, mon amour !

- Avec ses deux là ce n'est pas bien compliqué de comprendre!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à son petit ami qui comprit de suite. Ils rirent ensemble avant de se lever de table et de s'en aller.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaise et Ron étaient arrivés à la bibliothèque. Après être passé par Mme Pince, Blaise se dirigea vers la toute dernière étagère et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Que cherche-t-on, Blaise ?

- Rien en particulier…

- Mais…

Il se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

- J-je…

- Écoute, je me demandais parfois si… si…

Blaise baissa son regard. Merde pourquoi c'était si difficile avec lui ! Lorsqu'il voulait coucher avec quelqu'un, il lui suffisait de le regarder ou de l'inviter dans son lit mais là… Encore une fois, la question lui revint. L'aimait-il ? Il y avait pensé pendant les deux mois de convalescence de Harry mais n'avait osé lui en parler pensant qu'il ne serait pas d'humeur à ça.

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Tu… t-tu… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Pourquoi croyait-il que s'était lui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi était-il si mignon, si charmant… ? Il le trouvait beau aussi, sa peau mate, son corps musclé par la guerre et leurs entraînements collectifs… sa timidité, et ses rougeurs lorsqu'il lui souriait… Lui… Etait-il amoureux de lui ? Le noir se posait encore la question. Il est vrai que parfois, il donnait l'impression qu'il était amoureux de lui !

- Non, je… je… oh et puis merde !

Blaise s'avança vers lui et se pencha. Il emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes, le surprenant. Le baiser ne dura pas et le noir recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Ron posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, savourant le goût qu'elle avait précédemment… Il avait l'impression de rêver…

- Je… je suis désolé.

Ron releva subitement la tête.

- Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-il.

Le noir le regarda puis pencha la tête et sourit…

- Non… Mais toi, toi tu…

Ron s'avança et l'attrapa par le cou, l'entourant de ses bras. Leurs lèvres ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver pour un baiser endiablé. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se lâcher. Chaque fois que l'un se reculait pour respirer, l'autre prenait le dessus. Blaise passa une main sous son t-shirt le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir immense, un plaisir qu'il avait attendu pendant deux ans… Il était près à se donner mais il se rappela brusquement qu'il était dans une bibliothèque et alors que Blaise passait sa deuxième main en dessous du t-shirt.

- B-Blaise… on, on est dans l-la bibi… bibili… bibliothèque… Blaise… huum…

Blaise arrêta de s'en prendre à ses tétons et son cou, laissant par ailleurs une petite marque rouge dessus… et reprit une dernière fois sa bouche.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? Souffla-t-il dessus.

- Oh oui ! Sourit le roux.

Enfin, il était à lui! Enfin… Blaise fit soudainement la moue.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Ron.

Si jamais maintenant le noir changeait d'avis Ron n'était pas sûr qu'il y survivrait…

- Au yeux de tous ou seulement entre nous… ?

Ron soupira de soulagement puis réfléchit.

- Harry et Draco ont bien réussi alors pourquoi pas nous. Est-ce que ça te pose… ?

- Ça ne pose aucun problème tant que je suis avec toi.

- Woah quel romantisme !

- Ça pue la guimauve par ici !

Les deux se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Draco appuyé contre l'étagère un sourire narquois scotché sur le visage. Il avait les bras croisés et son regard se faisait malicieux. Harry par contre, sautillait de partout, son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage et il tapait dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient deux étoiles qui brillaient et s'agitaient eux-mêmes du style manga…

- Ça y est ! Ça y est ! Ils sont ensembles ! Ils sont ensembles ! C'est magnifique ! Bien sûr que vous allez vous montrer !

- Harry, nous-mêmes, malgré la confiance que nous avons en eux, nous ne voulions pas nous montrer alors tu ne peux choisir pour eux !

Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de sautiller jusqu'au moment où il se stoppa net et se tint le ventre. De là lui vint une horrible douleur qui lui fit serrer les dents. Étant lié à Harry, Draco sentit rapidement sa douleur et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ça t'apprendra à sautiller de partout alors que tu es enceint. Murmura-t-il.

- Salop : Siffla le brun.

Blaise et Ron s'approchèrent du couple, inquiet.

- Harry… ça va?

- Oui, oui ! fit la voix à moitié étouffer par le torse du blond du brun. C'est juste l'émotion ! Tu lui enfin dis que tu l'aimais ! Après deux ans !

- Harry !

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête. Il vit Ron rougir et Blaise et Draco écarquiller les yeux à en devenir aussi gros que ceux de Dobby…

- Ha ! Ça ne tu le lui avait pas dit ? Oups ! Bavure !

Les jours coulèrent doucement à Poudlard. Ron et Blaise avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher et ils étaient arrivés main dans la main le soir dans la grande salle. La réaction de tous ? Putain, encore un couple mixte ! Mais il ne fallait ni le prendre ironiquement ni d'un point de vue au niveau du sexe. C'était au niveau de la maison. Encore un Gryffon avec un Serpent. Pour le reste les sorciers avaient beaucoup plus d'imaginations et ça ne dérangeait personne. De plus, Harry Potter, l'élu et Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards étaient tous les deux gay et ensemble, la question de l'homosexualité fut révolue ! A partir de là, beaucoup de couple gay n'eurent plus peur de se montrer et faisait à peu près comme tous les hétéros, en restant quand même un peu plus discret. Dumbledore était totalement heureux de voir son école encore plus variée et que la différence prenait un peu plus de place. Parce qu'en plus de ça, beaucoup d'homos ou d'hétéros passaient outre les maisons et les serpents ne faisait plus cas du sang pur ou non. On voyait bien là une révolution ! La seule chose que pouvait dire Albus, fut que Voldemort avait maintenant totalement perdu !

Pour Hermione, elle ne prit pas si mal que ça le fait que Ron soit gay et maintenant casé. À vrai dire, le jour où ils ont quittés la table de Griffondors, elle avait entendu la conversation de Harry et Draco et en avait parlé avec Pansy. Les deux amies avaient bien rit et la Serpentarde avait su réchauffer le cœur attristé de la Griffondore. Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'elle était bi et qu'elle sortait en ce moment avec une Serdaigle… Celle du début, vous vous en rappelez? A l'avis de la narratrice, elles n'ont sûrement pas fait que discuter toute la nuit ! Hermione se sentait un peu à côté de la plaque mais elle se fit vite à ce nouveau train-train quotidien même si parfois elle se sentait triste de voir tout ses amis heureux et épanouis dans leur amour alors qu'elle restait éperdument… euh… seule !

Décembre approcha ainsi que ses vacances. Nous reprenons l'histoire une journée avant ces vacances justement. C'était un samedi comme les autres. Tout le monde se levait un peu tard sauf pour Harry qui retrouvait ses charmantes et très jolies toilettes. Il papotait beaucoup avec eux et les avait même rebaptisait twilight. Ne trucider pas la narratrice qui n'a pas réellement aimé le film tiré de tentation ! Le livre était bien mieux ! Il vomissait ses tripes jusqu'à ce Draco s'agenouillait derrière lui et l'apaise de ses mots, baisers et caresses. Harry en avait de plus en plus marre et avait de plus en plus mal… Soit il pleurait dans les bras de son amant, soit il hurlait que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne le retoucherait jamais !

Bien sur à chaque fois il retournait dans le lit, Harry car il était fatigué et Draco pour encore le calmer... Aujourd'hui Harry opta pour la fatigue et les pleures. Draco vint le prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse et l'emmena dans la douche. Il lui frotta le dos et les autres parties de son corps. Installé entre ses jambes, Harry se détendit sous ses caresses. L'eau du bain monta jusqu'à leurs épaules et il posa sa tête sur celle droite du blond. Celui-ci pencha sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser à l'envers qui réconforta le brun. Harry et Draco s'amusèrent avec les bulles du savon et passèrent un bon et long moment, l'eau magiquement chaude ne se refroidissant jamais. Harry eut soudainement un éclat de rire qui surprit Draco.

- Demain nous partons pour chez toi ! Twilight va me manquer !

Draco l'accompagnait dans son rire.

- T'inquiètes… il y a tout un tas de toilettes dans le manoir Malfoy que tu pourras décorer et rebaptiser à ta guise!

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle !

- Hilarant même !

- … Ton père…

- Arrête ! Mon père t'accueillera comme il se doit et tu le sais qu'il te considère déjà comme son fils ! Il a… il a beaucoup changé depuis…

Sa voix se cassa et il ne put terminer sa phrase. Harry savait et compatissait. Il sortit sa main pleine de mousse et prit Draco par les cheveux pour lui faire baisser la tête. Il mit tout son amour dans le baiser qu'il lui offrit, tout pour le rassurer autant que, lui, le rassurer. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, Draco sourit.

- Fait attention ou je risque de te faire une autre bébé rien qu'avec un baiser.

Harry rit. Au moins, il avait su le rassurer. Il savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferait jamais oublier… c'était impossible. Narcissa était morte en annonçant qu'elle était un espion à Lord Voldemort lui-même. La tête haute et le regard clair, elle avait protégé son fils et son mari au péril de sa vie. Elle les avait emmenés au Quartier Général et leur avait fait jurer d'aider Harry comme il le pouvait devant celui-ci. Ils avait juré… elle était morte sous la torture… Lucius Malfoy en avait eu le cœur brisé et avait pleuré des jours et des jours. Mais grâce à l'aide de Mme Weasley et les autres, il reprit du poil de la bête, ainsi qu'un travail auprès du nouveau ministre.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en même temps que du bain. Encore une fois ils s'enroulèrent dans la même serviette, le brun profitant pour se coller le plus possible sur le torse du blond puisqu'il était le plus petit des deux.

- Harry ?

- Hum… ?

- Et si on allait manger ?

- Oui se serait bien.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Ils soupirèrent en cœur… Ils réussirent quand même à se décoller et furent en bas pour un bon déjeuner mais, surprise ! Qui les attendait ? Lucius Malfoy en personne…


	7. Chapter VI: Tel père tel euh non!

**Chapitre VI: **Tel père tel euh... non impossible!

- Père ?

Draco regarda son père incrédule. Version plus vielle du prince des Serpentards, Lucius Malfoy semblait surexcité et ses yeux pétillaient. Il avait dans ses mains, un grand paquet dont le papier peint était… des nounours ? On aurait dit que le père noël était revenu d'entre les morts ! Harry se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Ses joues étaient rouges mais un regard de Draco le calma rapidement. Celui-ci n'appréciait mais alors pas du tout la plaisanterie.

- Père, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Allons, mon fils ! Je suis venu vous chercher. J'ai pensé que le remue-ménage de demain pourrait affecter le bébé. Regardez ! Regardez !

Et il sortit de la boite un pyjama de bébé. Harry écarquilla les yeux et, au moment même où la grande porte s'ouvrit, il attrapa le paquet et foutu le vêtement à l'intérieur… Hermione, Ron et Blaise les rejoints et sourirent Heureusement il n'avait rien vu.

- Bonjour, Mr Malfoy !

- Combien de fois il faut vous le dire : c'est Lucius ! Harry pourquoi tu…

- Père nous voudrions te parler en privé de ton... cadeau !

Lucius plissa les yeux !

- Oooohhh ! Ok ! Mais avant j'aimerais vous distribuer ceci !

Il sortit du paquet des enveloppes bleues qu'il donna au trois amis.

- Il y en aussi une pour mademoiselle Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce qu c'est ? demanda Ron en ouvrant celle à son nom.

- Des invitations, s'exclama le père Malfoy avec un énorme sourire. Pour l'an ! Vous et vos familles êtes invités au Manoir !

Il se pencha alors vers Ron.

- Si tu peux demander à Molly de nous faire sa délicieuse tarte à la carotte ! J'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas !

Ron rit et Draco pâlit sur le coup. Harry s'en inquiéta.

- Ça ne va pas, chéri ?

- Mon père fait de la cuisine ! Mon père fait de la cuisine…

Il passa ses doigts devant ses yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez puis se pinça le bras pour être sur de ne pas rêver ou plutôt de ne pas faire un cauchemar. Oui Lucius Malfoy avait radicalement changé ! Il était plus joyeux et goûter à chaque partie que la vie offrait. Plusieurs personne parler de … renaissance !

- Bon, mes enfants. Allons déjeuner dans les quartiers privés que m'a offerts ce cher Albus ! Vous me parlerez un plus de mon petit...

- CHHHUUUTTT !

Lucius rit et entraîna ses « enfants » avec lui laissant les trois autres totalement hébétés. Ils arrivèrent dans une classe réarrangée en salle à manger où leur attendait, présenté sur une magnifique table, un festin de roi ! Draco referma derrière lui et lança un sort pour que personne ne puisse écouter leur conversation.

- Père il faut te faire plus discret ! Harry et moi, on ne veut pas que ça se sache !

- Mais ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous êtes montré en public !

- Le fait que nous soyons ensemble mais pas pour le reste. Répondit Draco.

- Harry, s'il te plait, puis-je voir ?

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda son fiancé car c'est lui qui tenait le sort. Le blond soupira et d'un vague mouvement de la main libéra le sort de dissimulation. Le ventre du brun se mit immédiatement à gonfler et Harry eu juste le temps d'enfler ses vêtement pour ne pas qu'il se fasse déchiqueter.

- Wooaah! Mais il est plus gros que…

- Il y en a deux, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Nous attendons des jumeaux, rajouta Draco. Deux filles !

- Eh ! Deux garçons tu veux dire !

- Deux filles !

- Deux garçons !

- Euh…

Lucius leva un doigt.

- Deux filles !

- Deux gar…

- Une fille et un garçon comme ça pas de jaloux ! Aller hop ! Venez manger!

Les deux amants se regardèrent en souriant. Après le déjeuner, Lucius leur montra tous les vêtements de bébé qu'il avait acheté. Harry s'épanouissait devant tous les habits plus mignon les uns que les autres et Draco était heureux de voir son fiancé si heureux… Ils acceptèrent de partir avant les autres et quelques heures après il se trouvait tous devant le manoir Malfoy. Harry qui avait revêtu sa taille de guêpe après le déjeuner fut surpris lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur de revoir son ventre déformer son t-shirt. Il se tourna vers Draco qui sourit.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin ici ! Ne t'en fais pas les elfes ne diront rien et nous ne recevons que très rarement de la visite.

- Ok !

Draco s'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Et je te trouve très sexy comme ça…

Harry sourit et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Et les garçons ! Ch'uis toujours là, moi ! S'exclama Malfoy père.

Ils rirent ensemble puis Draco fit le tour du château à Harry. Mais au bout du quart, Harry n'en pouvait plus et il du s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il avait des vertiges.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais… Aller Ryry ! S'encouragea-t-il. Plus que quatre mois puis le plus dure et se sera terminer.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'après ça, Voldemort c'est de la rigolade !

Un rire s'éleva derrière eux. Lucius rentra dans la pièce un verre d'eau dans la main.

- Tiens !

- Merci, dit-il en prenant le verre.

- Eh ! Vous voulez voir quelque chose de magnifique.

Et le voila qu'il frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Une magnifique décoration de noël apparu avec un bruit de euh… quelqu'un a déjà vu un film de noël magique ? Bah pareil ! Les guirlandes apparaissaient une après l'autre, puis le sapin déjà décoré. Lucius était surexcité. Il souriait on ne sais pas trop pourquoi !

- Alors, alors ? Ce n'est pas magnifique ?

- Si, si.

- C'est trop beau !

- Au moins, Harry n'aura pas à se fatiguer !

- Tant mieux que ça vous plaise.

Et sur ce il s'en alla, tout sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

- Ton père me fait de plus en plus peur.

- A moi aussi !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire !

La fin de décembre approcha rapidement et Lucius Malfoy se montrait de plus en plus bizarre. On le trouvait dans les endroits les plus improbables. Dans la serre à empoter des plantes ou dans la cuisine à préparer des gâteaux avec les elfes de maison. Harry était heureux et Draco s'exaspérait un peu plus chaque jour ! Tout les deux faisait parfois des promenades dans le jardin blanc, emmitouflés sous un drap transparent mais qui avait blanchi avec la neige… Harry se sentait bien ici. Cette ancienne demeure de mangemorts et magie noire pouvait être magnifiquement accueillante, surtout avec la couche de guirlandes lumineuses ainsi que celle de neige qu'il y avait dehors.

Mais le brun était de plus en plus fatigué... Il marchait de moins en moins. Ces bébés n'étaient pas normaux et les nausées du matin n'avaient pas arrêté. Elles s'étaient cependant espacées, passant de chaque jour à une fois tout les deux, puis à seulement deux fois par semaine. Draco était toujours sur le qui-vive. Là où était son petit ami, lui aussi y était un peu comme son ombre. Rien ne lui importait plus que son bien être et celui de ses enfants. Il avait menacé de le faire manger à la petite cuillère si il ne mangeait pas plus. Parce que vu ce qu'il vomissait, il ne devait avoir rien avoir dans l'estomac.

Juste avant Noël, ils eurent la visite de Mme Pomfresh qui diagnostiqua que tout allait bien mais qu'il fallait qu'il se préserve. Elle proposa de ne pas retourner à Poudlard mais Harry refusa. Draco ne dit rien. Il avait déjà accepté le fait qu'il ne ferait plus de Quidditch et pour l'instant s'était pas mal, fallait pas demander plus. Elle leur proposa alors une radio magique pour apercevoir les bébés à la rentrée et tout les deux acceptèrent avec joie et surexcitation.

Le soir arriva et le réveillon se fit calmement. Enfin calmement pour Lucius s'était un bien grand mot. Une musique de noël s'éleva dans tout le manoir bientôt remplacer par de la musique de « jeunes ». Un remix du petit papa noël qui fit dresser les cheveux à Draco. On sonna soudainement à la porte et un elfe se ramena dans le salon avec... le père noël?

- Euh… hum, hum ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : Harry reconnu Severus derrière la barbe et alors que Draco le regardait, horrifié, il partit dans un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Le pauvre se tordait de rire, ses côtes déjà bousillées par les bébés lui firent encore plus mal. Il s'était retenu de ne pas rire devant Lucius mais là... fallait pas abuser !

- Eh ! T'es pas sympa, Harry ! C'était juste un pari avec Lucius !

- Oui c'est un…

- Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fous en père noël ! S'écria Draco.

- Six ans après, murmura le prof en soupirant. Regarde plutôt ton petit ami qui est en train de nous faire une crise de fou rire !

- Harry ! Respire ! Pense aux bébés !

- Je… ne peux… pas… Pfffuuuuiiiii…

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Draco ayant hurlé à son parrain d'aller se changer et renvoyer son père qui proposa à Harry du soufflet ce qui au lieu d'atténuer son rire le fit accroître parce que franchement : la tête de Lucius Malfoy, LE Lucius Malfoy, vous proposant une part de soufflet n'allait pas du tout avec le genre ! Le brun se calma enfin. Il demanda de prendre congé parce que maintenant il avait vraiment mal aux reins. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le courage de se lever demain. Draco le raccompagna dans leur chambre, le coucha puis alla prendre une douche seul. Harry en profita pour se relever et se déplacer lourdement vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit lorsqu'il y arriva. Hedwige entra gracieusement et posa la boite qu'elle tenait par un fil dans sa bouche dans la main de son maître puis elle se posa sur le bureau. Harry cacha rapidement la petite boite verte doré et se mit à caresser sa chouette.

- Merci beaucoup ! Lui murmura-t-il.

- Ehh ! Tu ne devrais pas être au lit !

- Hum…

Harry sourit à son fiancé et retourna au lit. Une fois dedans il déplaça la boite en dessous du lit à baldaquin pour être sur qu'il n'y tomberait pas dessus pendant la nuit. Draco vint le rejoindre un peu plus tard et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Le réveil fut doucereux et sans accrocs ! Pas de vomissement, ni de pleures… Draco réveilla son amant de doux baiser et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à ses attentes.

- Bonjour, mon ange.

- Hum... Et tu parlais de guimauve avec Blaise et Ron.

Cassage ! Harry éclata de rire devant l'air défait de Draco. Il tendit le cou et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son blond.

- Je plaisante mon amour.

Draco eut un regard malicieux et prit le dessus sur Harry. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de… de se faire brusquement arrêter par des oiseaux en furie qui tapait contre la vitre. Draco soupira, se leva pour aller ouvrir à ces oiseaux et s'exclama :

- J'en ai rat le bol que la narratrice m'arrête toutes les cinq minutes à chaque fois que je veux baiser avec Ha…

- Chéri, ce n'est pas le bon texte !

- Ah oui pardon… J'en ai rat le chignon que l'on m'arrête tout le temps lorsque je suis avec mon Ryry d'amour… Putain qui c'est qui a écrit ce texte de mes deux !

- De toute façon, je suis enceint tu n'aurais pu rien faire.

- Ouais, ouais ch'uis au courant !

Les oiseaux disposèrent leurs cadeaux respectifs puis repartirent par là où ils étaient arrivés. Harry regarda tour à tour les cadeaux ses yeux se mettant à briller un peu plus à chacun d'eux. Draco le vit et rit. Il se dirigea vers les paquets et les dévisagea, son fin sourcil relevé lorsqu'il vit sur plusieurs son prénom écrit en lettres capitales. Il n'était pas encore habitué à tous ça. Enfin… il verrait tous ça plus tard. Draco se retourna et sourit à Harry. Celui ci le regarda avec étonnement.

- Qu'y a-t-il

- Tu sais… dit-il en revenant dans le lit. Aujourd'hui c'est noël.

Harry rit alors qu'il récupérait son amant dans son lit.

- Je crois être au courant !

- Tant mieux.

Et il sortit de sa poche la chose qu'il avait secrètement prise en allant voir les cadeaux. Harry lui aussi avait pris son cadeau d'en dessous le lit.

- Tiens c'est pour toi !

- Ouvres d'abord le mien !

- Non, non ! Toi d'abord !

- Bon en même temps.

Et ils défirent le nœud, rouge pour Harry, vert pour Draco, en même temps. Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite le sien, préférant voir la réaction de Draco fasse à son propre cadeau. Celui-ci sortit de la boîte…

- Des clefs ?

Harry hocha avidement la tête. Draco le regarda bizarrement puis son regard s'illumina.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, si !

- Mais Harry, elle valait…

- Le prix ne se dit pas, c'est un cadeau.

- Mais…

- Verte et argent, exactement celle que tu regardait dans le magazine.

- Ha-arry, je… je… je ne…

Harry posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Attend de la conduire d'abord !

Et Draco lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser farouchement ! Puis il s'écarta et lui dit tout exciter :

- À toi !

- Ok !

Il ouvrit à son tour et découvrit à l'intérieur deux anneaux, étroitement mêlés ensemble, leurs contours étaient formés de motifs magnifiques représentant un serpent et un griffon chacun. Les anneaux étaient en argents massifs et magiquement protégés pour qu'ils ne puissent se rouiller ou se casser. Seuls les yeux des quatre animaux mettaient une touche de couleur aux anneaux étant formés de quatre émeraudes. Harry les trouva de suite magnifique.

- Draco, c'est… c'est !

- Ce ne sont pas des bagues de mariages mais cela fait comme, sauf qu'on les portera à l'oreille. C'est le temps que nous puissions en porter des vrais…

Draco rougit et se gratta la joue.

- Si tu veux bien… bien sûr.

Pour toute réponse Harry le prit dans ses bras et versa UNE larme de joie. Puis il se recula et l'embrassa. Draco fut plus que heureux de ce « oui » non prononcé. Parfois il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre tout les deux…

Draco n'avait jamais réellement aimé le Quidditch. Il était rentré dans l'équipe de Serpentard seulement pour défier le Grand Harry Potter mais n'avait jamais éprouvé un réel plaisir à jouer. Contrairement à ces magnifiques engins que les moldus appellent une voiture !

Toute de verte vêtue, sauf sur certaines parties des côtés et de l'arrière où elle était argenté, une Ferrari était garée devant le jardin. Draco se retourna vers son petit ami et celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Magie. Ton père est dans le coup aussi !

La neige blanche se reflétait dans les yeux gris envoûtés, il prit Harry dans ses bras puis couru vers la voiture et ouvrit la portière.

- Fais attention Draco ! Je sais que tu as tout appris mais quand même…

- Ne t'en fais pas je reviens vite.

Il s'assit derrière le volant et démarra. Cet engin était le plus beau cadeau qu'Harry aurait pu lui offrir ! Elle était réellement magnifique. Lucius s'approcha de Harry et le couvrit d'un drap. Le brun lui sourit et prit la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui tendait. Ils regardèrent ensemble la voiture qui dépassait le portail. Harry baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit mais il fallait bien qu'il possède une voiture si il devait vivre comme des moldus. Parce qu'il n'était pas questions que leurs enfants vivent avec le poids de sa célébrité. Il voyait déjà l'horreur... Des paparazzis un peu partout autour de la maison. Des coupes qu'il recevrait pour on ne sait plus trop quoi. Il ne voulait plus voir la tête des journalistes, surtout qu'à leurs naissances il y aura beaucoup de remue-ménage.

Lucius vit son désarroi et le prit dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas renverser le chocolat de ses mains. Harry écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma profitant cet instant paternel qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Enfin, Lucius se recula et le couva gentiment du regard.

- Aller rentrons, Draco en fera de même dans pas très longtemps, rassure-toi !

- Oui…

Et ils rentrèrent.

Draco apprit rapidement que la vitesse de cette voiture était bien plus haute que toutes celles qu'il avait bien pu conduire. Sûrement qu'Harry l'avait trafiquée. Elle montait d'une façon hallucinante jusqu'à trois cent kilomètres/heure mais il n'avait pas osé aller jusque là. Deux cent cinquante c'était déjà pas mal. Il était rentré après une heure de route et après avoir utiliser à peu près tous les boutons qu'il avait remarqué. Il eut alors la merveilleuse surprise de voir que l'un d'eux était un sort d'invisibilité. Il rassura ainsi Harry en lui disant qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la voiture et l'embrassa à perdre haleine pour le remercier de ce cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Draco se faisaient percer l'oreille droite où ils mirent directement leur anneau symbolisant leur union... « Pour l'instant », bien sûr ! Les deux amants restèrent sur leur petit nuage les deux autres jours.


	8. Chapter VII: Un réveillon court mais

**Chapitre VII: **Un réveillon... court, rapide, mais heureux

- Chéri, murmura l'homme dont on ne vit que la forme dans le noir de la chambre.

Celui qui se trouvait dans ses bras esquissa un sourire sous ses caresses. Il attrapa l'autre et le fit se pencher sur lui. Il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais le premier l'envahit rapidement par les lèvres comme par le plaisir de ses caresses et obligatoirement le second ne résista pas bien longtemps à vouloir se faire prendre là et tout de suite. Bien sûr, comme vous avez du le comprendre depuis le début, la narratrice étant très sadique ne laissera le temps aux deux amoureux d'avancer plus dans leur fouille du corps de l'autre vu l'entrée prodigieuse de Mme Weasley.

- Vous êtes encore au lit tout les deux !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, les éblouissant de la lumière du soleil du doux hiver. Mme Weasley se retourna, les poings sur les hanches.

- Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

Elle rougit soudainement en remarquant leur position c'est-à-dire : Ron en dessous, sa main gauche dans les cheveux du noir, l'autre sur son ventre. Blaise, lui, sa première main, à côté de la tête du roux, le tenait au dessus de lui. Sa deuxième était déjà descendue bien bas… Ils étaient tous les deux nus et le drap d'un blanc bizarrement immaculé ne recouvrait que le bas de leur corps seulement.

Le noir soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux. Il rit sous sa cape alors que le roux n'appréciait pas réellement le fait que sa mère s'impose et casse un moment magique de plus avec l'amour de sa vie. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il s'aimait et leur amour ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Ron et Blaise espéraient secrètement chacun de leur côté que cela durera le plus de temps possible, toute leur vie au mieux. C'est pour ça qu'ils faisaient tout pour que l'autre l'aime un peu plus…

Se reprenant Mme Weasley les engueula pour l'heure : Dix-huit heures ! Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ils étaient fatigués à force d'avoir joué dans la neige et avait demandé une douce sieste… une douce et très longue sieste ! De 14h de l'après-midi ! Ils décidèrent enfin de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche commune malgré les protestations imminente de Mme Weasley pour le temps qu'il prendrait surtout celui qu'il perdrait mais ils ne firent pas attention à elle.

Deux heures plus tard toute la famille Weasley se trouvait devant l'immense porte du manoir Malfoy. De là, émanait de magnifiques lampions lumineux de toutes les couleurs. La décoration était splendide et les laissa tous sur le cul ! Lucius vint leur ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire, sa robe était aussi indéfinissablement ridicule que colorée. Il portait, avec ça, un chapeau de chat où ses oreilles pointaient vers le haut, et leurs grosses pattes de velours comme gants. Ses cheveux, eux aussi colorés, étaient parsemés de touche rouge et violette ! Il ne manquait plus que la queue et il aurait été le parfait clone d'un chat domestique.

- Allez, entrez et joigniez-vous à la fête !

Ils entrèrent tous et s'enquirent de regarder chaque partielle de la maison gigantesque. Tous, absolument tous, les coins et les recoins le moindre mur était recouvert de guirlande, de boules de noël, de faux cadeaux, de mini sapins, de... de tous ! La famille avait la bouche grande ouverte tellement il n'y croyait pas. Pansy et son père se trouvait déjà là une coupe à la main. A leur côté Hermione d'une resplendissante beauté ainsi qu'une jolie blonde qui tenait Pansy par le bras. Les deux amantes étaient toutes les deux assemblées, habillées de robes or et bleu pour l'une et bleu et or pour l'autre. Hermione portait une somptueuse robe décolletée serrée au niveau des hanches et finissant à froufrous au genoux.

Lucius débarrassa tout le monde de leur manteau et puis disparu plus vite que son ombre. Mme et M Weasley se dirigèrent vers les quatre autres alors que Ron faisait le tour du banquet en quête de nourriture (ça il n'en manquait pas), son petit ami ne lui lâchant pas la main. Ginny regardait autour d'elle, cherchant, en vain, Harry et Draco. Fred et George faisaient le tour pour voir où il pourrait poser leur piège. Percy s'assit confortablement, une coupe de vin immédiatement à ses lèvres ! Manquait à l'appel: Bill qui avait préféré rester avec Fleur pour l'an vu qu'il avait passé Noël en famille, et Charlie qui était retourné en Roumanie pour une urgence.

Arrivé auprès des quatre autres personnes, Molly et Arthur les saluèrent en souriant.

- Alors les enfants ? Demanda M Weasley. Ça à l'air de bien se passer ?

Tous leur sourirent, et c'est le père de Pansy qui lui répondit :

- Lucius s'est vraiment donné à fond cette année ! Regarde tous ça ! Et avez-vous vu ses habits ? A-t-il perdu quelques neurones dernièrement !

- Croyez-moi, je vais parfaitement bien! S'éleva la voix du vieux blond.

Il arrivait, frétillant, de la cuisine, faisant léviter derrière lui un énorme gâteau qu'il plaça au milieu de la pièce. De suite il fit tourner son regard partout dans la salle puis fronça les sourcils. Les autres comprirent rapidement qu'il recherchait deux certains amants encore absents. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers puis hurla d'une voix pas réellement masculine ou à vrai dire humaine ! Une sorte de mélange entre le miaulement d'un chat et le hululement d'un hibou !

- Lionceau ! Nounours ! Vous descendez ou vous attendez que je vous trouve d'autre surnom aussi débile que ceux-ci ?

Quelques secondes passèrent et enfin apparurent sur le palier du dessus un blond d'une splendeur sans égale, et, timide et le rouge aux joues, un brun quelque peu décoiffé et les yeux aussi pétillants que ceux de Lucius un peu plus tôt. Draco fronça des yeux et toisa son père, lui étant habillé magnifiquement d'un costard noir sans nœud, s'ouvrant sur une chemise blanche. Harry lui, était revêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche avec une capuche qui ne laissait voir de ses cheveux que quelque mèches retombant sur ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ils étaient vraiment beaux mais… on les croirait le jour de leur mariage ! En plus à leurs oreilles droites brillaient les boucles d'oreilles Potter-Malfoy, les accordant encore plus.

- Père, qu'est-ce donc que cet accoutrement ?

- Voyons, Draco ne fais pas ta chochotte ! C'est le jour de l'an, non ? Et puis on ne le fête qu'une fois par an alors autant en profiter !

Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

- C'est un peu logique, Lucius, que nous ne le fêtions qu'une fois l'an ! Puisque c'est le jour de l'an !

- Tout comme noël d'ailleurs !

- Père vos inepties me…

- Roooh, Draco… ! T'as fini avec ton langage de sale bourge, oui ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- S… sale bourge ?

- C'est bon lâches toi un peu ! T'es plus en terrain conquis ici! (J'adore répéter cette phrase à tout bout de champs)

- M-mais! … Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Plaints-toi à notre narratrice de merde ! Et puis…

- Bon, descends, nounours !

Cette fois-ci Draco avait viré blanc. Enfin bien plus blanc que ce qu'il n'était déjà !

- Mon amour… Ton père a peut-être raison. Il s'agit du jour de l'an, profitons-en…

Draco eut un soupir en signe d'admission.

- Bien, bien !

- Alors tu peux jamais rien refuser à ton chéri, hein ! Mais ton père tu t'en fous !

Draco lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers son amant le regardant interrogativement. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant que seul Lucius comprit dans la salle. Soudain un grand tapage se fit entendre derrière la porte d'entrer. On frappa grossièrement plusieurs fois de suite.

- Ouvrez ! C'est le voisin extrêmement mécontent qui vient se plaindre ! Hurla-t-on.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai aucun voisin, Severus ! Tu n'es pas crédible !

- Ah ! Nounours ! Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, sale chien !

- Ouiiinn ! Vais me plaindre à Rem', voilà !

- Non, non je t'en supplie ! Il me boufferait !

Alors que les deux hommes se disputaient à travers la porte, Lucius vint ouvrir celle-ci et on put voir un Severus extrêmement pathétique, à genoux en train de supplier à un Sirius très joueur qui avait croisé les bras et qui lui tirait magnifiquement la langue ! Draco se frappa la tête. De toute les familles qu'il pouvait avoir, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la plus déjantée ! A ses cotés Harry riait aux éclats en le tenant par la manche. Il eut alors un micro sourire en le regardant. Peu importe ! Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et le plus fier de sa famille, de son amant, de ses enfants... Et ça, à son insu, Harry, son père, son parrain et son oncle (Sirius pour ceux qui n'aurait pas pigé, bah oui = Black !) Tous étaient au courant ! Et tous aimaient se moquer de lui... Comment ? Ça va pas ensemble ? La narratrice sait ! (Rire démoniaque !)

Se sentant observé, Harry se tourna vers le blond et s'aperçut que celui-ci souriait. Il fut soudainement très heureux pour une chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et seul le sourire doux de Draco ne compta alors pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée des dernières personnes dont Remus avec sa fiancé Nymphe et leur fils Ted, Dumbledore, MacGo et d'autre, ni même le silence qui s'était installé où tous avait les yeux posés sur eux, le menton relevé pour les voir vu qu'ils était encore au premier étage, ni le regard tendre que Sirius les couvait, lui et Draco.

Ce dernier s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et s'en suivit d'un baiser amoureux qui remplit de joie le cœur de tous ceux présent dans la pièce. Une joie, immense, intense, un besoin vitale de se sentir heureux et alors que le baiser de nos héros s'éternisait, tous souriaient, applaudissaient, riaient, et se prenaient dans leurs bras. Les couples s'embrassaient même !

Enfin, leur baiser s'interrompit mais cet étrange bonheur ne quittait personne et la fête débuta ainsi… …Et finit, là aussi… enfin seulement pour notre couple préféré ! Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre avec son amant, écarquilla les yeux et retint le blond. Ceux qu'il l'avait vu froncèrent les sourcils et Hermione s'avança vers eux en leur demandant si tout allait bien.

Harry eut un mini soubresaut et se courba en se tenant le ventre. Draco fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Le brun se releva et sourit à tout le monde:

- Excusez-moi… Mais je… j-je…

Le Griffon ne savait pas du tout quoi inventer comme histoire pour que cela tienne la route. Draco haussa les épaules, lui s'en foutait de ce que pouvait penser les autres, alors s'en prendre la peine de s'expliquer, il fit demi-tour et disparu ans les escaliers suivant. Lucius se mit alors à bouder !

- Non, mais ! Me faire ça ! À moi ! Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre un peu avant de se manifester !

- Peut-on savoir ce qui arrive à mon filleul ? demanda Sirius en se rapprochant.

Lucius lança un coup d'œil à Severus qui hocha la tête puis vérifiant que personne n'écoutait, il murmura :

- Ses gosses ne tiennent pas en place on dirait…

- Ooohhhh !

Sirius rougit puis sourit alors que Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Bah quoi d'autre ? Ils vont avoir...

- Chut ! Pas trop fort !

- Dis, nounours, dit-il en lui faisant les yeux doux…

- Même pas en rêve !

- Mais…

- Non, c'est non !

- Allez s'il te plait… juste un… un tout petit !

Encore une fois, ils se perdirent dans leur discussion à en oublier la réalité ! Severus partait d'un grand pas faisant voleter sa cape; il était habillé en Zorro aujourd'hui; et Sirius le suivait la queue frétillante, le suppliant comme un chien en s'accrochant à sa cape. Et le pire c'est qu'après une heure d'humiliation à le supplier à genoux, Le Serpentard finissait par accepter !

Lucius les regarda en haussant un sourcil du style Malfoy un peu trop atténué par son drôle de déguisement ! Mais il était quand même heureux pour ce nouveau couple autant complètement loufoque soit-il ! Comme quoi ! Il ne faut pas grand-chose ! Le blond tourna son regard vers les escaliers et son regard se fit soucieux. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal et les bébés semblaient lui prendre toute sa santé. Y aurait-il un réel problème avec ceux-ci ? Ou simplement Harry qui en faisait trop par rapport à son corps affaibli ? Il décida d'en faire part à Mme Pomfresh le lendemain même.

Draco enleva doucement le vêtement blanc de Harry laissant son ventre à découvert. Le pauvre brun était transpirant, son visage portait des marques que la douleur lui infligeait. Il serrait étroitement les dents pour ne pas gémir ce qui lui fut assez facile vu que lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie, Harry avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup souffert.

Draco s'inquiétait pour son fiancé, il se courba et embrassa délicatement l'énorme bedon.

- Ça va aller mon amour, ça va aller !

C'est alors qu'il sentit ! Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, puis sourit doucement.

- Dra… Draco…

- Oui ?

- C'est passé…

- Quoi donc ?

- La douleur, je ne la ressens plus…

- Ah bon ?

- Hum…

Draco se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser passionné alors qu'il caressait, doucement, du bout des doigts, le ventre rebondit. Harry eut un soubresaut et encore une fois le blond put sentir sous sa main un doux appui qui le fit une fois de plus sourire. Cette fois-ci Harry sourit avec lui et même sous ses rougeurs du à l'effort, il semblait heureux !

- T-tu les as senti ?

- Oui…

- Ils se disputent !

Draco sourit.

- Déjà ! A leur âge ?

Harry rigola puis ses yeux se fermèrent lourdement. Le blond s'allongea à ses cotés, une main toujours sur son ventre l'autre caressant doucement sa joue. Bientôt, il sentit le souffle régulier d'Harry, lui annonçant qu'il s'était enfin endormi ! Draco sourit tendrement, se rapprochant un maximum de son amant, il embrassa délicatement sa tempe.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, c'est bientôt terminé…

Puis il s'endormit aussi.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, c'est bientôt terminé… »

C'est la seule chose qu'Hermione, appuyée contre la porte, pu entendre avant le silence totale. La brunette s'inquiétait énormément pour Harry et Draco mais ne pouvait réellement savoir ce qui n'allait pas entre eux. Elle essayait en vain de comprendre et ses pauvres méninges fonctionnaient à cent à l'heure mais elle n'y arrivait toujours pas !

- Alors… on écoute aux portes ! Chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

Elle sursauta mais retenue le cri qui lui monta à la gorge de sa main. Pansy se redressa et rit. Hermione lui plaça une main sur la bouche.

- Chut ! Tu vas les réveiller !

- Humph !

Pansy attrapa sa main pour l'enlever puis lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais ?

Hermione la toisa puis la main toujours dans la sienne, elle l'emmena un peu plus loin dans une chambre. Arrivées, elle referma la porte derrière elle et y plaça un sort de silence. Pansy pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber ses cheveux en carrés plongeons court sur son épaule, puis interrogea du regard la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol. Entre les doigts de la Serpentarde, les siens tremblaient légèrement et Pansy le remarqua presque immédiatement ! Elle baissa la tête et se courba légèrement pour se retrouver en dessous d'Hermione. Elle passa sa main libre sur les larmes douces qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- C'est Harry, pas vrai ?

- I-il… Il ne va…

- …pas bien, finit-elle pour la Griffondore.

Elle hocha.

- I-il… Il continu… à souffrir…

- En silence…

- Et Draco au-aussi… Ils s-souffrent et moi je…

Hermione sanglota alors que Pansy la prenait dans ses bras.

- Les garçons ont des secrets que nous ne pouvons pas toujours élucider, Hermione…

- Et t-tu voudrais que j'attende… qu'Harry…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

- Non, non ! C'est juste que… Tu sais si c'était réellement grave à… à un tel point… Draco et Harry ne seraient pas comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Je connais très bien Draco, et Harry depuis peu seulement mais il est très facile à comprendre !

- Tu ne penses pas que si… ils sont si souriants c'est peut-être pour ne pas nous inquiéter ?

- Absurde !

- Mais pas totalement faux !

Pansy se décala un petit peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire… On a… on a beaucoup de détails… on peut peut-être chercher dans les livres de la Bibliothèque ou ceux de la Réserve ?

Hermione se redressa et tout en essuyant les larmes de ses joues s'exclama :

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Il faut juste trouver la bonne maladie !

- Pourquoi pas !

Hermione lui sourit. Franchement elle adorait cette femme ! Elle était intelligente, charmante et très jolie en plus ! Elle gardait toujours son calme et analysait la situation sous tout les angles… c'était un peu une Hermione bis' cependant la vrai Hermione avait perdu un peu son calme habituel avec toute les épreuves parcouru avec ses deux meilleurs amis ! Pour en revenir à Pansy, la charmante jeune femme au forme plus que généreuse… oh ! Oh ! A quoi pensait-elle maintenant ? Hermione secoua la tête surprenant Pansy qui écarquilla les yeux, alors la brunette lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup Pansy, je perds un peu la tête ! Tu as raison sur tous les points !

Pansy la regarda longuement… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque enfin.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Pansy baissa la tête encore et remarqua qu'elle la tenait toujours par la main. Soudain, elle sourit alors que Hermione haussa un sourcil. La Serpentarde tira alors brusquement sur son bras, la faisant se rapprocher, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser possessif. La brune écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit aucun geste de repli.

Elle avait déjà embrassé et c'était déjà fait embrassé par des hommes seulement, mais il semblait… que c'était tout autre chose. Ses lèvres étaient bien plus douces qu'elle n'avait jamais senti… Et bizarrement, elle y prit goût. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller considérablement par ce nouveau bonheur qui s'immisçait en elle, tel son sang qui circule dans ses veines.

Pansy glissa sa main le long de son dos s'amusant de ses boucles légères et souples… Elle appuya ses seins généreux contre ceux d'Hermione tout en attrapant la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci et de la mordiller doucement. Enfin elles se séparèrent, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rouges. Le regard de Pansy était un peu plus expressif tant le désir si lisait.

- Tu aimes ? Murmura-t-elle.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et Pansy sourit. La brune aux cheveux courts se rapprocha encore l'entourant la taille de ses bras. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau lorsque Hermione se souvint d'une chose très importante.

- A… Attends ! Et Rose ?

Pansy se recula brusquement. Mince ! Elle l'avait oubliée !

- Enfin c'est juste que… elle… enfin… C'est juste que c'est toi que j'aime et que…

C'était vrai ! Pansy était tombé amoureuse de Hermione un peu au même moment que Draco et Blaise était tombé amoureux des deux autres. Un peu comme eux elle avait du trouvé la façon de lui avouer mais malheureusement n'avait pas autant de tact qu'eux pour le faire ! Hermione écarquilla les yeux et rougit fortement.

- A-alors… Tu m'aimes ?

- Hum…

La Griffondor prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-elle avant de récupérer sa bouche.


	9. Chapter VIII:Caprice d'une femme enceint

**Chapitre VIII : **Caprice d'une femme enceinte… The retour!

4 Janvier. Retour à Poudlard. Le train roulait à toute vitesse sur les rails laissant défilait le magnifique paysage sous les yeux de Draco. Il était installé confortablement dans un wagon, la tête de Harry posait sur ses genoux, son nez caressant son estomac. Le blond triturait tranquillement ses cheveux ébène alors que celui-ci dormait paisiblement, sa main serrant inconsciemment la robe de sorcier de son fiancé. Hermione le regarda tristement, faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voie sauf Pansy. Cette dernière lui serra la main en lui faisant un mini sourire.

Mais Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Pourquoi Harry était comme ça et pourquoi il semblait que Draco ne se faisait pas autant de souci qu'il ne devrait s'en faire ! Le brun était… si faible ! Même Ron et Blaise l'avaient remarqués… Eux aussi en avaient parlé entre eux mais rien ! Il ne savait quoi penser de tout ça… Et le pire c'était que tous avaient peur de leur demander ce qu'il se passait… peur de leur réponse et surtout peur du après ! Alors, ils continuaient de les regarder et d'attendre en silence…

Hermione et Pansy avaient décidé d'agir en cachette et dés la rentrée de rechercher dans les bouquins ce qu'elles pourraient trouver… Elles avaient aussi décidé de ne pas se cacher et de se mettre ensemble. Pansy avait quitté Rose mais comme celle était déjà au courant pour elle, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu… La jeune femme blonde l'avait juste remercié pour ces merveilleux moments passés au lit avec elle ! Comme quoi il n'y a pas que les garçons qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe !

Hermione posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa petite amie et s'endormit à son tour…

Harry fut doucement réveillé par les caresses de son amant. Un baiser par-ci… un autre par là…

- Allez debout, mon amour !

- Veux pas !

- Mais… nous sommes bientôt arrivé, Ry', s'exclame Ron.

- Non, veux pas me lever. Je veux manger ! J'ai faim !

- Ha-Harry chéri ! Tu…

- Je veux manger sinon je ne bougerais pas !

Draco ferma les yeux puis prit Harry dans ses bras. Il était bien plus lourd maintenant. Puis il se tourna vers les autres.

- A demain, murmura-t-il aux autres…

Puis il transplana, emportant Harry avec lui. Ron écarquilla des yeux.

- Mais… comment ?

- Vaut mieux ne pas trop se poser de question. Draco est devenu très fort vous savez !

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Sortons d'abord, s'exclama Pansy.

Elle était déjà au courant, elle. Alors qu'il descendait du train et prenait une diligence et en n'oubliant surtout pas les bagages des amants partis, Blaise s'enquit de leur dire la raison de la puissance de Draco.

- Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Fit-il dans l'espoir de les faire mariner un peu. C'est Harry !

- Harry ? Quoi Harry ?

- Eh bien… Harry et Draco sont tout les deux fort car ils tirent leurs puissance de ce qui les lies !

Hermione commençait petit à petit à comprendre.

- Ce sont…

- Oui, c'est ça…

- Woah !

Ron les regarda tour à tour puis secoua les mains.

- Eh oh ! Faîtes comme si je ne comprenais rien !

- Mais tu ne comprends rien, mon amour ! Rigola Blaise en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Ok… Et donc ?

- Harry et Draco… Commença Pansy

- Sont des… suivit Blaise

- Âme sœur ! Finit Hermione

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis son visage s'éclaircit.

- Aaaahhh !

Puis à son tour, il réfléchit.

- Ce qui les lie ? Hum… L'amour ?

- Bingo !

Ils rirent ensemble.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Hermione. S'ils sont liés ! Draco devrait savoir lorsque Harry va mal non ? Et vice versa ?

- Pas tout le temps ! Lui répondit Blaise.

- Seulement lorsqu'il y a une grande tristesse… Ou lorsqu'il est blessé. La blessure peut-être aussi superficielle que possible, le lié le saura obligatoirement. Mais grâce au lien ce genre de blessure guérit presque automatiquement !

- Alors là, tu peux le dire, soupira Ron, Woah !

Les quatre se regardèrent puis sourirent.

- Je pense, finit par dire Pansy, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux… Harry semble fatigué, certes, mais… Draco doit savoir ce qu'il fait…

- Hum… fut la réponse des quatre.

Draco avait eu du mal à forcer le sort de Dumbledore sans l'avertir. Il s'écroula essoufflé, après avoir déposé Harry dans son lit, juste à côté de ce dernier !

- Tu fais chié, Harry !

Harry ne répondit rien mais essaya de se lever. Il ne put que se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit. Il vacilla un instant puis se tourna vers le blond. Il s'étala sur lui le prenant de court.

- Harry, t'es lourd !

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa sur le menton, seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre !

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il…

Draco leva légèrement la tête vers lui. Son regard gris acier croisa celui du brun. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Mais j'ai faim !

Draco éclata de rire.

- Je t'aime mais j'ai faim ?

Le blond riait aux larmes et Harry bouda.

- J'AI FAIM !

Puis soudain son regard se fit désireux.

- Donnes moi à manger ou c'est toi que je mange !

Draco eu un sourire narquois.

- Essaye donc !

Se fut au tour de Harry de sourire mais se fut tel que celui de Draco parti rapidement. Alors il sentit, une main taquine se glisser dans son pantalon, une bouche mordre, à travers son t-shirt, ses abdos magnifiquement dessinés, une autre main s'en prendre à ses cheveux soyeux. Le blond gémit rapidement. Cette main habile touchait doucement tous ses points sensibles et Draco eut soudainement chaud et se sentit durcir.

- J'ai faim, murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois, le plus sensuellement possible.

Il attrapa le bout du t-shirt avec ses dents puis releva la tête. Il vit alors Draco qui avait la tête en arrière et quelques gouttes qui la parsemait. Puis… il arrêta tout le faisant pousser un cri de désespoir.

- J'ai faim ! Dit-il à travers le t-shirt.

- Harry ! Ne… ne t'arrête pas !

- Donnes-moi à manger d'abord !

Draco le regarda méchamment et Harry lui fit sa bouille la plus mignonne. Son fiancé soupira et se releva en le faisant rouler sur le lit puis se baissa sur son ventre qu'il embrassa on ne sait pas trop pourquoi !

Les semaines passaient et Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait refusé d'aller voir l'infirmière de peur que ses amis le découvrent et ne se posent un peu trop de questions. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent du souci pour rien ! Enfin du point de vue de Draco, ce n'était réellement pas rien mais il refusait de l'écouter. Et comme Mme Pomfresh lui avait prié de ne pas trop l'énerver, le blond supportait et se taisait.

Il le faisait par amour et non parce qu'il le devait… Draco ferait n'importe quoi pour son brun. Et puis, il se demandait souvent comment cela aurait été si c'était lui qui avait porté les enfants. Il était certain que cela aurait été pareil… voire même peut-être pire vu son caractère… bien plus calme après la guerre certes mais quand même un sacré caractère. Alors il supportait et il l'aimait… plus que tout.

Début février arriva. Draco se réveilla au sursaut d'un cauchemar particulièrement affreux. A ses côtés, Harry s'agitait comme un damné. Il dormait mais ses joues étaient mouillées, dû à de précédentes larmes. Il agrippait rageusement les draps du lit. Draco attrapa ses mains et les ramena vers lui. Il les prit d'une seule main et de l'autre essaya de retenir la tête du brun.

- Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réveilles-toi ! Parles-moi !

Harry ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et arrêta de bouger.

- Draco… murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci fut soulagé de voir que la crise était passée et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis il redevint sérieux et plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ?

A la surprise de tout le monde, surtout celui du lecteur, Harry sourit. Un sourire magnifique qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête et qui laissa son blond sur le carreau.

- Harry ?

- Ils veulent sortir… souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Attends…

Il fit rapidement le calcul.

- On est que le 13 février… Ça ne fait que sept mois !

- Ils disent qu'ils veulent te voir… et te toucher…

- M… m-moi ?

- Ils t'aiment énormément.

- Mais comment se fait-il que…

- Ils savent… les bébés le sentent… Ton amour pour moi… ton amour pour eux… Comme si toi aussi tu les portais… C'est… le lien.

Draco fut étrangement ému de ses mots. A l'instant même… il fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le tarir… Il l'embrassa encore son amant avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait donner. Harry se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil et se rapprocha le plus possible de son blond mais celui-ci l'empêcha de dormir encore quelque instant:

- Attend Harry… Si ils veulent vraiment… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux voir Mme Pomfresh… et lui demander de te garder.

- Non ! Je peux encore les faire patientez. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie…

- Harry, tu…

- Non, souffla-t-il encore avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Je veux rester avec toi… Ne m'oblige pas à y aller… je veux juste rester au près de toi… je t'aime…

Et il s'endormit. Draco embrassa son front et se cala confortablement, sentant lui aussi, le sommeil le prendre.

- Inconscient, murmura-t-il hargneusement.

Mais son sourire le trahissait… Oh oui, il était heureux !

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé encore et toujours par les douces caresses de son fiancé. Il le regarda interrogativement après l'avoir embrassé.

- Debout… il est presque onze heures.

- Non… Ne veux pas… On n'est… Mardi ! Oh chiotte ! Dis à tous que je saute les cours aujourd'hui et laisse moi dormir !

Il s'engouffra dans ses coussins, les serrant le plus fort possible.

- Pire monsieur ! On est mardi 14 février !

- Et alors ? Je veux…

Le brun se releva d'un coup.

- Le 14 tu dis ?

- Ouep !

- Oh, Draco… je suis désolé je n'ai rien préparé…

- Et comment aurais-tu pu préparé quelque chose dans ton état ?

- Mon état t'em…

-…merde. Oui je sais ! J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Enfin bref de toute façon, tu ne penses plus vraiment à grand-chose ni te souvient d'ailleurs ! Fainéant !

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et il regarda Harry qui plissa les yeux avant de jeter magiquement tous les coussins qu'il avait sous la main ! Ce fut alors un déluge de plumes et du rire cristallin de Draco qui s'enfuit en courant, de la chambre. Harry se leva difficilement et s'assit au bord du lit. Il eut un vertige et se prit la tête entre ses mains… Enfin cela passa et il se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Dobby.

- Oui Monsieur, fit l'elfe en apparaissent devant lui.

- S'il te plait, Dobby, peux-tu apporter ceci à Draco ?

Il lui tendit délicatement un paquet fin qu'il avait fait apparaître quelque seconde plus tôt. L'elfe le prit sagement et sourit à Harry.

- C'est un cadeau Monsieur ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Harry tout sourire.

- Dois-je l'apporter maintenant ou à la fin du cours de Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.

- Hum… Maintenant !

Dobby sourit. Il aimait bien être dans les coups d'Harry puis il transplana d'un claquement de doigt. Le brun se rendit à la salle de bain et prit rapidement une douche bien chaude. Il ne s'attarda pas beaucoup vu le mal de dos qu'il ressentait. Les deux bébés boudaient dans son ventre car leur père ne voulait pas les faire sortir mais s'en voulaient énormément de le faire autant souffrir.

Soudainement, Harry entendit un drôle de bruit dans sa suite. Il ne sentit pourtant aucune aura humaine, sorcière ou moldue. Il passa doucement la tête à la porte mais trouva la pièce vide alors le brun fronça les sourcils et sortit de la salle de bain. Le bruit ne cessait pas, une sorte de grattement qui l'emmena directement devant son bureau. Un petit paquet qu'il n'avait remarqué y était installé. Il était noir encre avec un gros nœud rose dessus. Totalement guimauve et cliché ! Mais tellement mignon et puis ce qu'il y avait dedans encore pire…

Il ouvrit la boite et recula d'un pas de surprise, la main devant la bouche. Splendide… Il était magnifique. Harry sentit alors l'aura de Draco à la porte d'entrée, et vu qu'il était de dos, il eut un micro sourire qu'il cacha.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un rat ?

- Potter, tu me fais de la peine, là !

Harry prit la petite chose, qui essayait déjà de s'enfuir de la boite, dans ses mains. De taille, elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une seule main d'Harry. Ces yeux étaient verts teintés de gris et son pelage brun sauf pour une espèce de mèche sur le coté droit de la tête de l'animal, sur le ventre et sur les deux pattes arrières seulement, où à ces endroits, il était blanc.

- On dirait notre bébé ! S'exclama Harry en remarquant la ressemblance entre lui, Draco et l'animal.

Le blond éclata de rire. Son fiancé en avait des idées ! Il s'avança vers lui et se mit à caresser le petit chaton. Immédiatement celui-ci se mit à ronronner.

- Tu peux la considérer comme tel si tu en as envie… Regardes, elle fait déjà partit de notre famille, fit-il en montrant sur son oreille droite la boucle d'oreille Gryffon Serpent, signe emblématique de la famille des Potter-Malfoy.

Harry se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Il vit, ensuite, qu'il avait son cadeau à la main et Draco sourit.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu faire plus, murmura Harry en regardant le chat et en rougissant.

- Elle est magnifique, Harry. Je la garderais sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle fane.

Il fit tourner la rose blanche entre ses doigts.

- Elle ne fanera jamais ! Elle est magiquement protégée… Même après ma mort elle continuera de briller.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de naturelle tout en l'étant. Elle possédait des diamants argentés qui brillaient de mille feux. Le chaton miaula d'indignation lorsque Harry l'oublia complètement dans sa main trop occupé à serrer les lèvres de son blond. Celui-ci sourit entre et murmura toujours appuyé dessus :

- Et un autre à s'occuper !

- Ça fait trois mais vous n'êtes pas en reste, M Malfoy !

Draco s'écarta en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

- Que voulais-vous dire par là, M Malfoy ?

Harry rit.

- Harry Malfoy… ça sonne plutôt bien !

- Réponds !

- Je ne pense pas m'arrêter là c'est tout !

- Oh… Harry… soupira Draco.

- Une fille, hein ? dit-il en revenant à la chatte qui ronronnait sous ses caresses, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'attention de son nouveau maître. Aaah… toi et les filles ! Je me demande parfois comment ça se fait que tu sois gay !

Draco rit. Il l'entoura de ses bras et baisa sa nuque.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux une fille.

- Oui je le sais ! Chez les Malfoy seul un héritier avait le droit de naître et ce, depuis bien des générations ! Si il s'agissait d'une femme…

- … Elle était tué… murmura douloureusement Draco. Et puis, ajouta-t-il sur une note plus joyeuse, comment ne pas être gay avec un si beau spécimen à mes cotés !

- Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir !

Soudain il tressaillis.

- Ouach ! Chéri ! Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais ça fait plus de dix minutes que je suis debout sans bouger, je ne sens plus mes jambes et je pense que je vais tomber dans les pommes si je ne m'assois pas de suite !

- Oh merde !

Il le fit s'asseoir doucement sur le fauteuil moelleux rouge.

- Oh faites tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Non, je n'ai pas cours de l'après-midi... J'étais dans le parc lorsque Dobby m'a trouvé. Il semblait déçu je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi…

Harry rit.

- Et puis après avoir envoyé mon cadeau ici je suis de suite venu voir que tu l'ouvrais immédiatement parce que notre narratrice aussi inintelligente qu'elle l'est a mis notre petit bébé dans une boite en carton noire totalement fermée !

(Couper !

Put*** d'acteur de me*** de t*** de mon c**. Il sais pas lire un texte ce c**. Je vais l'étriper ! Je vais l'étriper ! Eh ! Oh ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

** Se fait emporter par le caméraman et le maquilleur pour cause de tapage devant le regard ahuris du blond et du brun. **)

Le brun sourit au blond et celui-ci rougit comme une tomate en sortant un étrange magasine de son manteau.

- Euh… en faites je… je m'y prends un peu tôt mais… euh… voila… j'ai trouvé celle de la page quatre pas mal… et je me disais que tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil !

Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant la page de couverture du magasine. Il posa le chat sur ses genoux, qui s'enquit de se lover dessus, et, la bouche grande ouverte le prit délicatement.

- Draco… c'est…

- Notre cadeau de mariage !

Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier avait tout d'un enfant lors des périodes de Noël. Son sourire faisait six fois le tour de son visage et il irradiait de tout son corps, totalement excité ! Il tourna les pages et arrivé à la page quatre, il éclata de rire… euh…. En pleurant ?

- Harry… Harry… je…

- Elle est parfaite ! Elle est parfaite !

Draco sourit et l'embrassant. Un long et magnifique baiser ou tout leur amour coula une nouvelle fois. Harry ricana soudainement.

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire d'autres enfants juste avec un baiser ! Ce serait drôle si tu tombais enceint en même temps que moi !

- Harry ! Ne pousse pas le bouchon !

Celui-ci éclata de rire.


	10. Chapter IX: Va bien falloir par y aller

**Chapitre IX : **Ouais… mais vas bien falloir par y aller !

« Boom »

Pansy, Blaise et Ron sursautèrent alors qu'un énorme bouquin venait se fracasser sur leur table, guidé par les mains d'Hermione. La Bibliothécaire passa par là et la brunette s'excusa avec un sourire.

- Hermione, tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles! S'exclama Ron, indigné.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est peut-être la solution aux questions que nous nous posons.

Pansy se pencha vers le livre vieux comme le monde et lu rapidement le titre à voix haute.

- « Spécificité du lien des cœurs de Cristal »

- Mais quel est le rapport avec ce que nous cherchons ? demanda Ron.

- Les cœurs de Cristal sont plus communément appelés âme sœur lorsque les semblables se lient.

- Quoi ?

- Lorsque deux cœurs se ressemblent en tout point et que les deux porteurs s'aiment juste une fois, hétéro comme homo, ils se lient à jamais. Les deux amants alors deviennent presque inséparables ! Jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

- Eh ben ! Draco et Harry ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ironisa Hermione.

- Comment connais-tu tous ça? Demanda Pansy.

- Je l'ai lu là-dedans, répondit-elle en tapotant le bouquin.

Soudain elle fut tout excitée et sortit un deuxième bouquin un peu plus petit.

- Et le pire c'est que j'ai peut-être trouvé la maladie plus que suspecte de Harry !

Elle leur fit un énorme sourire plein de dent et déposa le second livre sur le premier. Il était un peu plus petit, toujours aussi vieux et avec pour titre :

« Neuf mois pour un bébé vééla »

Toc, toc, toc !

Harry leva légèrement la tête, le reste de son corps était immobilisé par Draco qui dormait sur lui. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la saint Valentin et seulement une demi-heure depuis la découverte de ses quatre amis. Ceux-ci refrappèrent à la porte.

- N'oubliez pas, murmura Hermione en prenant Pansy par la taille. On n'en parle pas ! Je veux juste confirmer ma théorie !

- Oui, répondirent les autres.

- S'ils n'ont pas voulu nous en parler c'est qu'il avait sûrement une bonne raison ! Dit Blaise. Il vaut mieux ne pas les forcer !

Harry secoua doucement Draco et l'embrassa tendrement pour qu'il se réveille. Une fois fait, celui-ci le regarda interrogativement avant d'entendre un autre coup à la porte. Il regarda ensuite le ventre rebondit du brun qui disparu en un instant. Encore dans les vapes, il réussi à trouver ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser avant de rejoindre la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Devant lui, ses quatre meilleurs amis qui lui souriait. Sans un mot il les laissa rentré et referma la porte derrière lui. D'un coup de main, il ouvrit tout les volets et Harry se releva en position assise, se qui lui tira une petite grimace. Grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu malheureusement.

- Vous étiez au lit ? demanda Ron en remarquant le pyjama d'Harry et Draco qui était torse nu.

- Oui ! Fit ce dernier avec une voix pâteuse et enrouée.

Niwa sortit doucement de sous le lit. Elle regarda longuement ses nouvelles têtes. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir et donc ne connaissait personne autre que ses deux maîtres qu'elle adorait plus que tout au monde. Ceux-ci s'occupaient d'elle tel une enfant qu'ils chérissaient. Encore bébé, ils la nourrissaient au biberon et Harry jouait tout le temps avec elle. Les soirs, elle dormait même dans leur lit, profitant de leur chaleur.

- Oh, s'exclama Hermione, vous avez un chat ! Il est trop mignon !

- Oui ! Elle s'appelle Niwa, expliqua Draco. Je vais prendre une douche !

Des qu'il fut partit Harry fit appelle à quatre fauteuil et ses amis purent s'installer tranquillement. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien inventer comme histoire. Il en avait marre de mentir mais il ne voulait pas que Draco se fâche pour pas grand-chose alors il préférait attendre le feu vert de son blond.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ?

- Qu'est-ce qui nous amènes ? S'exclama Ron. Tu te fous de nous ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

Harry baissa la tête, et Draco, dans sa douche, se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que cacher la vérité à ses amis faisait souffrir son brun… Peut-être serait-il temps de les mettre au courant. Et puis ce n'était que ses amis, il pouvait avoir confiance en eux non ? Sinon on n'appellerait pas ça des « amis » !

- Ce que veux dire Ron c'est que nous sommes un peu inquiet pour toi. Fit Hermione en jetant un regard noir au roux qui frissonna d'effroi. On… on le serait moins si tu acceptais d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Cela fait quand même six mois que ça dure presque sept dans quelques jours, rajouta-t-elle en essayant de lui créer une brèche.

- Oui, je sais mais… je connais ma maladie alors… entendre Mme Pomfresh me répéter tous les jours que tout va bien et qu'il me faut juste patienter ne me convient pas.

Les quatre se regardèrent et Harry se mordit la lèvre à son tour. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'ils aient compris sans savoir que ceux-ci étaient déjà au courant. Il soupira.

- Je préfère rester ici avec Draco !

- Dumbledore est au courant ? Demanda Pansy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tient ! Il l'avait oublié celui là !

- Non je ne pense pas. Mais il le sera bien assez tôt vu que je ne finirais pas les cours.

- Quoi ? Fut l'exclamation général.

- Oui ! Draco et moi avons décidé de partir dés que…

Il hésita en rebaissant la tête, caressant longuement son chat.

- Dés qu'ils seront là ! fit la voix de Draco à la porte.

Il passa tranquillement devant eux, habillé que d'un bas de pantalon, laissant apparaître sa haute musculature tout en finesse mais laissant aussi complètement de marbre les quatre présents sauf Harry qui le suivait des yeux tel le chat qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses mains. Le blond prit délicatement une veste blanche et l'enfila rapidement.

- Aller debout, Harry !

- Hein ? fit Harry de la façon la plus intelligente et la plus chtimi qu'il existe sur terre.

- Tu as quatre de tes amis plus ton fiancé qui te dit que ta place est à l'infirmerie alors debout !

- Veux pas y aller ! Bouda-t-il. Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas !

- Harry ça suffit maintenant.

- Mais… mais… Je ne pourrais plus voir Niwa, fit-il en tendant le chat.

Celui-ci ne comprenant pas grand-chose, cru à un jeu et se mit à fendre l'air de ses pattes dans l'espoir d'attraper un je ne sais quoi imaginaire. (C'est con un chat hein ? Mais c'est tellement mignon qu'on ne s'en passe plus après !) Draco prit le chat et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Debout ! fit-il en pointant la salle de bain.

Harry lui fit la bouille la plus mignonne de son répertoire mais rien y fit. Alors il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain.

- Ehh ! C'est quoi ce t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour toi, Harry ? T'as trop grossi ou quoi ? fit Ron en se tournant vers lui.

Seul sa tignasse rousse et ses yeux malicieux dépassaient du fauteuil et Harry ne put que rire. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre sa marche sans un mot. Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Ses pas étaient grossiers, peu organisés et très, très, très lent, un petit peu rouillé de deux semaines aussi… Une méchante croix due à son énervement apparu sur la tempe de son blond qui ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- Harry si tu n'as pas terminé dans cinq minutes, je te jure que je te fais aller là bas avec pour seul habit un caleçon pour cacher la seule chose dont il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de voir !

Harry finit par rentrer dans la douche et Draco rouvrit les yeux pour foudroyer ses quatre amis !

- Vous êtes au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Se fut à leur tour de lui sourire de toutes leurs dents. Draco soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Comment toi tu sais que nous nous savons ? fit Blaise.

- Harry est peut-être naïf mais tu auras du mal à me tromper, Blaise !

- C'est vrai qu'on ne pourra pas faire mieux que vous !

Draco baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Ne nous en voulez pas mais… On avait un peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si tout le monde le savait… Harry n'avait pas envie que les journaux utilisent ses bébés pour faire grimper un plus sa célébrité. Et moi avec mon nom…

- Le nom d'un héros ! s'exclama Ron.

- Le nom d'un gentleman et petit ami formidable pour Harry ! Fit Hermione.

- Le nom d'un cœur de Cristal, ajouta Blaise.

- Le nom d'une bombe sexuelle !

Tous regardèrent Pansy. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ils ont tout pris !

Ils rirent.

- Alors vous êtes aussi au courant pour nos coeurs jumeaux ? Vous savez… même sans ça, j'aimerais toujours autant Harry et hors de question que je le quittes un jour ! En faite, y a-t-il une chose que vous ne sa…

Il s'arrêta soudainement les yeux écarquillés et couru dans la salle de bain.

- Harry, hurla-t-il en rentrant brusquement.

Celui-ci se trouvait allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux à demi ouverts. L'eau coulait doucement sur lui. Draco attrapa une serviette et éteignit l'eau. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'essuya puis l'habilla d'un froncement de sourcil. Son poids ne fut plus question de l'embêter.

- Cette fois tu as une bonne raison de me faire t'envoyer à l'infirmerie

- Je suis un peu fatigué mais tout va bien, murmura le brun dans ses bras.

Le sang qui parsemait le fond de la baignoire prouvait tout le contraire…

- Draco… Eh, oh… Capitaine abandonné ! Draco, réveille-toi, amour.

- Salopard, fit la voix à moitié endormie de Draco, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis assis, endormi à ton chevet !

Draco se frotta les yeux, essaya d'enlever les marques que le drap blanc du lit de l'infirmerie lui avait laissé sur le visage. Merde maintenant il avait un torticolis ! Dormir assis sur une chaise n'était vraiment pas le mieux pour le dos et la nuque ! Il se leva de cette chaise sordide et posa ses fesses sur le lit où Harry était assis maintenant. Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui lança un regard froid.

- Sale con !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, chéri !

- Tu m'as foutu une de ses frousses !

- Ce n'est pas la première mais tu sais très bien que je m'en sors toujours !

Il avait dit cette phrase en murmurant très sensuellement et en se rapprochant de lui. Il prit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla d'un air coquin. Draco sentit montait en lui un plaisir qu'il ne voulait pas faire sortir alors il tourna la tête et croisa les bras. Harry, pas le moins du monde vexé, regarda son ventre rond.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rapetissé ?

- Tu n'en as pas besoin dans cette pièce. Seul ceux qui ont de grandes blessures viennent ici ! Et c'est souvent ceux qui sont dans le coma ou qui s'endorment pour une durée indéterminé. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu l'a déjà testé il y a peu!

Harry lui tira la langue et Draco sourit.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Je leur dis que je les préviendrais si tu te réveillais et ils sont allés déjeuner…

- Déjeuner ? Mais on était le milieu de l'après midi !

- C'est bien ça le truc, on « était » ! Il est presque midi !

- Et tu dors encore ? Se moqua le brun

- Je te signale que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit par ta faute !

Retirement de langue. Harry regarda la petite pièce à laquelle il était. Il grimaça soudainement mais se contrôla.

- Harry…

- Ça va, le coupa-t-il.

- Non, Harry… fit Draco. Tu… tu vas bientôt accoucher…

- QUOI !

- Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'ils veulent sortir. Alors…

- Mais il me manque deux mois !

- Un et demi !

Le brun était abasourdi. Il ne savait que penser… Le fait qu'il allait devoir accoucher lui foutait la peur de sa vie. Mais il savait aussi qu'après ça, son calvaire serait fini et il pourrait enfin vivre heureux avec ses enfants et son mari… Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les pondre !

- Amour… Après la conception, tu n'as plus aucune autorité sur ton corps ! Ce sont les bébés… ou plutôt la magie qui les protèges qui régie sur toi ! Elle commande sur ta façon de bouger, de réagir, de manger… tes sentiments, combien de bébés tu auras et surtout lorsqu'ils sortiront ! Les véélas ne sont pas totalement pareille aux autres.

- Plus beau, plus rapide, plus mal ! Murmura Harry.

Des larmes coulaient sur le long de ses joues. Draco le prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement sa chevelure d'encre. Non, il n'était réellement pas près.

- Ça va aller amour… je suis là… Tout ira bien… Chuchota le blond doucement.

Mais il était là… Et il l'aimait… Il se laissa bercer par ses mots.

- Je vous laisse une semaine Potter ! Peut-être moins ! fit l'infirmière.

- Une semaine ? M-mais…

- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir vous préparer.

- Et vous allez faire ça ici ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui il n'y a rien de plus simple… C'est presque la même chose qu'une femme, j'en ai déjà fait accouché une pendant la guerre et plusieurs avant. La seule différence c'est qu'ils passeront par l'orifice a…

- Stop ! Pas de mauvaise image ! fit Hermione.

- C'est vrai que pour des lesbiennes ! Se moqua Draco.

Pansy se rapprocha de sa compagne et lui mordilla l'oreille avec un regard totalement provocateur envers Draco. Hermione rit et ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que Pansy descendait ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Stop ! Pas de mauvaise image ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh.

Tous la regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, l'infirmière elle-même.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais… les cours vont reprendre, alors papa Draco ! Faut y aller.

- Tiens, Papa Draco ça sonne bien ça ! Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Sourire rendu par son fiancé qui l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il se tourna une dernière fois, et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un signe de silence. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite mais son sourire lui dit qu'il allait faire une bêtise ! En réalité il sortit une boule de poil de son sac la posa à terre, lui envoya un baiser volé et s'enfuit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents mais lorsque Niwa releva la tête, il ne fit aucun bruit.

Celle-ci mit un temps pour connaître les lieux, avançant prudemment et sentant toutes ses nouvelles odeurs. Soudain elle fila, telle une fusée, droit vers Harry. Elle sauta sur la chaise puis sur la table pour atterrir magnifiquement dans les bras de son maître. Elle se lova confortablement alors qu'il se mettait à lui gratter derrière les oreilles.

- Salut ma belle ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Il eut un ronronnement pour réponse. Il resta là instant. Avant de déclarer en un soupir désespéré.

- Une semaine…


	11. Chapter X: Compte à rebours

**Chapitre X : **Compte à rebours…

**Mercredi : Pov ****Harry.**

Ouiiiin ! Je m'emmerde ! Je m'emmerde ! Je m'emmerde ! Je m'emmerde ! Je m'emmerde ! Draco, t'es où ? Je m'ennuie. Et en plus j'ai mal ! Mes bébés, je vous aimes mais s'il vous plait, arrêtez de bouger comme ça ! Bon, aller Harry ! Reprends toi. Ma petite Niwa est là. Elle me réconforte. Et puis Draco sera là ce soir.

Ça ne change pas de lorsque j'étais dans ma chambre… sauf… les draps… blanc… et totalement désespérant ! Si je me lève, est-ce que la veille m'en voudra ? Oh non ! Je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes elle sont trop lourdes ! Elles font mal ! J'ai mal…

Putain de gosse de…

Je crois que je vais dormir ! De toute façon j'ai que ça à foutre de ma vie ! J'ai l'impression qu'à côté de ça, Voldemort n'ai qu'un jouet en tutu pour enfant ! En parlant d'enfant. On n'a toujours pas fait de radio pour savoir si se seront des filles ou des garçons !

Bizarrement, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que nous ayons des jumelles. Bon… à l'adolescence j'achèterais un fusil à pompe mais… l'important c'est que Draco soit heureux. En attendant, il ne risque pas de manquer des chances de l'avoir, sa fille. Je pense même lui faire l'avoir tout seul, comme un grand !

Je ris. Nous interchangerons les rôles et se sera mon tour de lui prouver tout mon amour en restant au petit soin avec lui ! Je sais que ça à sûrement du être dur pour lui ! Mais il n'a pas à s'en faire, je serais là autant qu'il a été là pour moi…

**oOo**

**Jeudi : Pov Ron**

Lorsque je me suis levé ce matin, je n'ai pas de suite réalisé. J'étais sur mon petit nuage avec Cupidon Blaise à mes côtés. Je l'aime tellement ! Il est grand, fort, beau et surtout d'une grande douceur et tendresse que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de lui la première fois, c'était surtout pour sa gentillesse, sa force et sa façon d'être. Mais là, plus je le connais et plus je tombe amoureux de chaque parcelle de sa facette. Tout en lui m'hypnotise.

Oups ! Je m'écarte un peu là… je disais donc, lorsque je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas de suite réalisé. Que Harry va avoir des enfants. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il aimerait avoir un enfant mais qu'il devrait renoncer à ça étant gay ! Et là ! Son rêve se réalisait ! A une chose prés ! Il n'avait jamais prédit que c'était lui qui porterait le bébé ! Enfin les bébés ! Oui, oui ! Je ne suis pas tomber dans les choux en apprenant qu'il y en avait plusieurs ! Pas comme Draco, niark ! Enfin, disons que le choc de savoir qu'il était enceint… était déjà assez grand !

Je me demande parfois comment il doit se sentir ! Vraiment mal vu son état ! Mais bizarrement il restait heureux, alors tant mieux ! J'avais espéré que la même chose pourrait nous arriver à Blaise et à moi mais malheureusement nous ne sommes pas des cœurs de Cristal… Il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour me prouver qu'il m'aime et je n'ai pu que sourire face à tant d'amour…

Encore une fois ma conversation, mes pensées dévient obligatoirement vers lui. Je l'aime et je crois que m'aime un cœur de Cristal n'aurait suffit pour contenir tout ça. Et lui je le sais, je le sens… J'ai une totale confiance en lui et je ne pense pas me tromper…

Tiens, c'est déjà le soir ? On va retrouver Harry ! Super ! Il doit se sentir seul avec son chat ! En attendant, il a juré devant les jeunes infirmières qui s'occuperont des bébés, que ceux-ci ne naîtront pas avant les neuf mois prévus !

Je ris avec les autres ! Harry, tu n'es pas tout puissant ! Surtout devant des enfants !

**oOo**

**Vendredi : Pov Hermione.**

Ça m'énerve ! J'ai horreur de ne pas me souvenir ! J'arrive à la grande salle avec Pansy qui me tient par la main. Celle-ci a du sentir mon trouble car elle finit par se pencher vers moi, une fois installées à table et de me murmurer :

- Qu'as-tu ?

- Tu te souviens lorsqu'on est allé voir Harry et Draco dans leur chambre, juste avant qu'il ne l'envoie à l'infirmerie.

Pansy hocha la tête.

- Draco a dit une chose… importante ! Mais je ne me souviens plus !

- A quel moment étais-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Ma Serpentarde sembla réfléchir. J'adore lorsqu'elle fait ça ! Elle est vraiment trop belle ! Je la trouve fantastique et très intelligente. Et pour ceux qui est de l'imagination, elle n'en manque pas ! Surtout lorsque nous sommes seules. Je rougis malgré moi. Heureusement, elle était toujours dans ses pensées !

Elle est toujours dans les miennes aussi ! Je pensais qu'il me serait plus dur de passé d'hétéro et à homo comme ça mais à vrai dire, il ne m'a fallu que d'un baiser d'elle. En faite parfois je me dis que je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je suis Pansysexuelle ! Je n'aime ni les hommes, ni les femmes ! J'aime Pansy… Il n'y aucun autre endroit ou je me sens le mieux que dans ses bras…

- Hermione !

- Oui !

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Euh… désolée ! Vas-y !

- Tu as dit qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'important mais est-ce un rapport avec les bébés ou qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Ensemble ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils et dans ma tête ça a fait tilt !

- Mais oui ensemble !

- Quoi ? fit Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il a convaincu Harry d'aller se laver. Il a dit qu'il y a nous et… ?

- …son fiancé, murmura-t-elle.

- Draco et Harry vont se marier ! Ai-je dis pas trop fort pour que personne ne l'entende. Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils nous auront fait la totale.

Je lui ai souris. J'étais tellement heureuse pour eux ! Ils ne savent vraiment pas la chance qu'ils ont… Pansy m'a regardé bizarrement et puis elle murmura d'un ton le plus sérieux dont je n'ai jamais vu sur elle :

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux te marier ?

J'étais totalement abasourdi et puis, lorsque je suis revenu à la réalité, je lui ai souri. Pas besoin de répondre, elle avait tout à fait compris et elle m'a embrassé… Les garçons ne savent pas la chance que j'ai…

**oOo**

**Samedi : Pov ****Blaise.**

Hier, les filles nous ont fait rappeler ce que Draco avait dit, à Ron et à moi. Ça m'avait aussi troublé mais j'avais oublié par la suite ! Bizarrement, lorsque j'ai vu Ron sourire il n'y a qu'une chose qui a traversé mon esprit !

« Pourquoi pas nous ? »

Les mariages gays ont toujours été autorisés dans la communauté sorcière ! Ron est tout ce que j'aime et vivre avec lui est tout ce que je souhaite. Et chaque fois que je le regarde, il m'est facile d'y lire la même chose dans ses yeux. Je l'aime, il m'aime… c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir ! Malgré notre jeunesse, je ne pense pas faire d'erreur !

Nous avons vécu dans un monde de terreur et j'ai faillis passer à côté de la chose la plus belle de ma vie. Dix-sept ans n'est pas trop jeunes pour nous qui avons combattu pour vivre ! Si Harry et Draco décident de se marier, c'est qu'ils en sont venus à cette conclusion ! Et puis l'arrivée des bébés ont du tout bouleverser aussi !

Dés fois je me dis qu'ils sont le déclencheur de tout… Les Potter-Malfoy sont l'origine de tous que nous entreprenons, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais ! Et je pense que pour Pansy et Hermione, c'est la même chose !

…

Tiens ! Harry gueule encore ! Il ne voulait pas laisser ses bébés et continuait à dire qu'ils ne sortiront pas ! Et ben ! Le pauvre ne comprit pas qu'il se faisait plus de mal comme ça ! Draco tenta de le calmer. Enfin, ça paya et Harry s'excusa. En faite, je pense qu'il était mort de peur mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre…

Ron et moi on se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Et oui ! Mon bébé à moi dort dans MA chambre ! Dans mon lit, ça c'est obligé… Harry ne devrait pas tant s'énerver, les journées passent rapidement… Cette semaine sera la plus courte de sa vie et la plus longue en même tant, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place… !

Bon il est tant de dormir, Ron entre mais bras. Enfin peut-être pourrais-je l'enquiquiner et le tenir éveillé un peu plus longtemps… A mon avis, il n'est pas réellement contre !

**oOo**

**Dimanche : Pov Pansy.**

Est-ce que je devrais, est-ce que je ne devrais pas ? Non parce que franchement… Le pauvre ! Il a été complètement oublié ! Pas que ça me dérange à moi ! Bon ok ! Je l'avoue, ça ne me regardait pas mais… quand même ! Le mettre à côté de la plaque ! À moins qu'il le savait déjà ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

Ben quoi, il s'agissait quand même du second plus grand sorcier au monde ! Et puis c'était son école ! Il devrait tous savoir non ? Harry ne va pas tarder à accoucher même si il jure que non ! Alors… Tout ça me ramenait à ma première question :

Est-ce que je devrais ou pas en parler à Draco ? Bon tant pis je me jettes à l'eau !

- Draco, Harry ?

- Hum… ?

Et oui, nous étions encore dans l'infirmerie. Draco ne voulait pas lâcher Harry et nous on ne voulait pas les laisser seuls ! Aller savoir pourquoi !

- Euh… Vous l'avez dit à… Dumbledore ?

Les deux se regardèrent puis soupirèrent en cœur.

- On a oublié le vieux ! Fit Draco dans un murmure en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux entre le torse et le ventre du brun.

Celui-ci se mit directement à triturer ses cheveux comme moi, je faisais des gestes lents sur la cuisse de mon amour brune assise sur mes genoux. Celle-ci n'était pas plus lourde que moi et s'était appuyée contre moi, sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux glissaient sur mon dos m'offrant de légers frissons de plaisirs. Surtout lorsque son souffle caressait lentement ma nuque, de temps à autre, ses lèvres le rejoignant.

…

Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Un petit peu plus et je lui faisait l'amour sur place… Alors revenons en à Draco et Harry qui ne semblait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas pressé d'aller prévenir notre pauvre directeur fou !

- Vous… vous allez le faire ?

- Hum… eus-je comme toute réponse.

Harry m'a regardé dans les yeux. De là où j'étais j'y voyais beaucoup de fatigue, mais aussi de l'amour pour son homme et ses enfants. Puis il soupira…

- Draco, il faudra que tu y ailles non ?

- Hum… Demain…

A ce moment je remarquai quelle bande de mollasson nous étions ! Ron et Blaise se trouvaient sur un lit à coté de celui de Harry, calé contre le mur. Le rouquin était assis sur les genoux du noir et ses bras entourés son cou sans l'étouffer. Je ne sais pas si ils somnolaient ou pas mais cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas entendu ! Hermione et moi étions presque dans la même position, ma chérie au dessus. Elle, cependant, ne dormait pas mais parfois me susurrait des mots dans l'oreille qui me faisait pouffer. Enfin, le couple le plus important de l'histoire…Eh bien… Draco était couché sur la poitrine de Harry et celui-ci était assis calé contre le mur aussi !

On était tous azimutés ! Personne ne disait rien… parfois on se souriait mutuellement mais ça s'arrêtait là… Bon on va essayer de booster tous ça !

- N'as-tu pas peur qu'Harry accouche, demain, Draco !

- Non !

Ouais super ! Il ne m'aide vraiment pas là !

- Je n'accoucherais pas avant les neuf mois prévu, Pansy ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! On te crois tous, fit alors Blaise.

Ben voila ça les réveille !

- Peut-être qu'elle a raison… souffla Ron. Faut aller voir Dumby !

- On ne parle pas d'Albus Dumbledore comme ça !

Yatcha ! Elle m'a foutue une de ses peurs ! A en voir, Ron et Blaise ça a du être le même choc ! Mme Pomfresh rentra dans la pièce et se plaça au milieu en se tenant les hanches.

- Mais regardez-vous ! dit la vieille en étant arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. On dirait des baleines échouées !

- Mhph…

Réponse tout à fait intelligente de Draco…

- Albus est au courant !

- Hein ?

Alors ça pour les réveiller, ça les a réveillé ! Super ! Draco se leva en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps, murmura Harry.

- Oh… hum… Depuis le début !

- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Eh bien… il a remarqué que vous ne lui avez rien dit, alors il n'a rien dit ! Vous ne comptiez comme pas lui cacher ! Je vous signale jeunes hommes qu'il s'agit de Albus Dumbledore !

- C'est justement parce qu'il est Albus Dumbledore qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il sache…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Harry pense que Dumbledore est trop attaché au journaliste… Il pourrait sans le faire exprès lâcher l'info et nous aurions eu tout ce beau petit monde à nos trousses !

- Avez-vous réellement vu Dumbledore faire une gaffe pareille ?

- Non, mais ça peut arriver !

- Pfff ! Absurde…

- Mais pas totalement faux !

- Vous avez donc décidé de ne pas allez le voir ? Même pour le fait que vous allez quitter l'école ?

- Comment vous… ?

- J'ai entendu !

- Moi aussi !

Nous avons tous sursauté. Et voila ! Le grand maître dans les arrivées prodigieuses… J'ai nommé, Albus Dumbledore ! Hermione et moi on s'est regardé, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Harry a seulement détourné les yeux et Draco secouait négativement sa crinière. Le Directeur, lui qui avait prit son ton le plus sévère, se mit soudainement à rire ! On s'est tous mis à le regarder comme si il s'agissait d'un fou sortit de l'asile. Le vieux était complètement explosé de rire devant nous !

- Oh la, la ! Si un jour on m'avait dit… ! N'oublier pas mon faire-part de naissance !

Et ni une, ni deux, le voila qui se retourna et s'en alla toujours plongé dans son fou rire… Il eut alors un long silence de mort avant que moi et Hermione partions dans un rire hystérique…

- Ben, c'était du rapide, murmura Ron.

- Il lui arrive quoi au vieux ? S'amusa Blaise.

- L'âge, ricana Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco haussa juste les épaules, cet air totalement affligé encore peint sur son visage.

- Au moins, on a plus à s'inquiéter de ça ! dit-il enfin.

- C'était du rapide, répéta Ron, encore surpris !

Ok, il n'a pas encore percuté lui ! Laissons Blaise s'en occuper et pourquoi ne pas reprendre ses douces caresses avec ma belle…

- C'était du…

Wow ! Magnifique baiser du noir qui lui a coupé la chique ! Pas de mauvais sens s'il vous plait…

**Lundi : Pov Draco.**

Pff… Je m'ennuie… je suis en cours de Potion mais je suis à peine ! Pas de pratique aujourd'hui, que du théorique… Je m'ennuie ! Alors récapitulons !

Notre petite bande sait maintenant tout ! Nos bébés, notre futur mariage… C'est bien… enfin… Je pense… C'est mieux pour Harry… Le pauvre ne sait pas mentir ! Et puis, se sont nos amis, non ? Au début, je ne voulais le dire… à personne. Parce que j'avais peur des réactions. Je n'avais pas calculé combien j'étais remonté dans l'estime de tous… Qu'il m'avait déjà accepté au moment même où j'ai décidé de laisser tomber mon masque, au moment où tous ensemble nous avons précipité la chute du Lord Noir.

Dumbledore sais aussi à peu près tout ! Harry ne semble pas être en colère même si il persiste dans le doute que Dumbledore lâche un tout petit rien aux journalistes. Un petit rien qui casserait tout. Bien sur je l'ai rassuré en disant que nous irons vivre du coté moldu donc il n'aurait pas à sans faire. « On ne sait jamais ! » m'a-t-il répondu ! Super !

Nous allons nous marier, Blaise et Ron aussi, Hermione et Pansy de même ! Magnifique ! Harry veut d'autres enfants ! Et c'est moi qui les porterais ! Enfin pas tous… ça me plairait de connaître cette expérience même si lorsque je vois Harry ça me fait un peu peur !

Harry va accoucher dans quelques jours même si il refuse de le croire… au fond de moi c'est une peur de plus… La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Harry, toi et moi nous aurons beaucoup de boulot dans les années qui vont suivre… De là où tu es, par notre lien, j'espère que tu ne sens pas mon cœur battre aussi vite à cette idée. Chaque fois que je me dis … je vais être père … il y a cet étrange sentiment de responsabilité qui me prend aux tripes et j'ai certains clichés qui me vient.

Réveil tout les matins, trois heures et demi, peut-être moins. Coucher à une heure ! Et les couches ! Beurk ! Mais il y aura aussi tous ses moments de tendresses que nous aurons tous ensemble ! Et notre air si heureux lorsque nous étreindrons nos enfants. Ça, ça me plait encore plus !

J'ai été très doux ces derniers mois. Mais lorsque Harry accoucheras et ira mieux, mon moi Serpentard reviendra à l'assaut et je serais toujours aussi doux… mais plus aussi manipulé ! Je vais devoir rattraper ses sept mois où je n'ai pu avoir mon Harry ! Avec moi et nos enfants, il ne saura plus où en donner de la tête ! Niark !

Hors de questions que je fasse la femme bien que je veux bien porter un ou deux enfants ! Dans l'avenir qui n'est pas si loin que ça, c'est moi qui travaillerait du côté moldu… vas falloir qu'Harry me donne quelques cours…

Bon, bon… Tient, c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Me sortant de mes pensées, je vis qu'une personne était rentrée dans la classe et discutait avec Sev alors qu'un murmure avait pris la pièce.

- Draco !

Je me tournai vers la brune Gryffondor qui m'avait interpellé avec des yeux surpris.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

Elle me montra la femme d'un mouvement de tête sec vers elle. Ben quoi cette femme ? Je la connais, non ?

- Draco, dit-elle d'un air désespéré que je ne compris qu'après qu'elle est rajouté. C'est Marie !

Oh oui ! Je savais que je la connaissais. Marie, la sage-femme…

…

Putain ! Ok ! On expire, on inspire ! Encore ! Plus doucement… Pffff… Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que je vois le regard de mon professeur et celui de la bonne femme se tourner vers moi, répondant de suite à ma question muette. La question barré ! La question qui faisait peur. Et là… je n'eus qu'une phrase totalement stupide qui me vint à l'esprit, une rime débile mais qui bizarrement me calma…

''Harry, c'est parti mon kiki !''


	12. Chapter XI: Enfin, ce n'est pas la fin!

**Chapitre XI** **: **Enfin… enfin… ce n'est pas la fin…

Draco marchait d'un pas rapide, presque chevauchant, à sa suite, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Rogue et Marie. Les gens qu'ils croisaient, en voyant leur regard calme mais passablement inquiet, se demandait si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui se tramait. C'est le petit Colin qui chuchota quelques mots à ses amis qui se mirent aussitôt à courir après eux. C'est Seamus qui, appuyé sur Dean, lui demanda de les suivre avec leur groupe, ce qu'ils firent tous. C'est deux trois groupes de Serpentard qui, voyant à la tête de tout cet attroupement, leur Prince, commença à entrer dans leur pas. Et c'est en arrivant à l'infirmerie que Rogue remarqua tout ce monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement. Dégagez !

Les autres se retournèrent à leur tour et écarquilla les yeux devant l'amas de monde. Draco secoua négativement la tête et avança vers eux. Il leva la main pour calmer le bruit des questions qui pleuvaient. Dès qu'il eut le silence, il dit :

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, il ne se passe rien de méchant…

- Est-ce que Harry est à l'infirmerie ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, oui !

- Tant mieux ! fit alors une voix chantante derrière le peuple.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Lucius Malfoy arriver… habillé en robe rose fluo ! Il avait à son oreille et qui décorait ses cheveux qu'il avait tressés, une fleur de vahiné ! A son bassin, une ceinture de fins fils d'or faisait traîner ses bouts à terre. Et pour couronner le tout, le blond portait des claquettes avec comme lanières des petits cœurs roses ! Draco se frappa vivement la tête avec sa main en le voyant.

- Père mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Et c'est quoi… non c'est bon ! Je commence un peu à en avoir l'habitude ! Et je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

- Mais, chéri, j'étais au Philippine !

- M'en fout ! s'écria Draco en se retournant et en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Vocabulaire, jeune homme !

Alors que le père allait faire de même, il se retourna vers Severus.

- Au fait, je ne suis pas venu seul.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux et entra avec empressement dans l'infirmerie en même temps qu'un grand cri retentissait dans le couloir.

- Bichon !

Se fut comme un vent que sentirent les élèves alors que Sirius entra à sont tour, se jetant sur son homme. Le reste de la bande pénétra aussi mais lorsque Seamus et les autres voulurent entrer, un champ de force les arrêta à deux mètres de la porte. La sage-femme leur fit alors un clin d'œil en reculant.

- Je suis désolée, mais seuls ceux qui savent ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, peuvent entrer !

- Quoi mais…

Trop tard… Elle avait fermé la porte sur eux…

Dans la seconde salle de l'infirmerie, Harry inspirait et expirait comme on lui avait demandé… il s'était redressé comme on lui avait demandé… il serrait les dents comme on lui avait demandé… il avait fermé les yeux comme on lui avait dit… mais jamais, jamais, jamais il n'ouvrirait ses jambes ! Celles-ci resteraient hermétiquement fermées !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Hurla le jeune alors que le rouge et la transpiration lui montaient au visage. Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ! Ni demain ! Ni après-de… aaahhh !

- Potter ! Ecartez les jambes immédiatement, s'énerva Pomfresh.

- Non ! Veux pas !

- Eh ! S'exclama Draco en entrant dans la pièce suivit de la clique. Il n'y a que moi qui ai droit de lui dire ça.

La jeune infirmière qui avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait gloussa. Marie en fit de même avant de la rejoindre pour vérifier tous. Elle sembla satisfaite et envoya un sourire à Pomfresh. Harry se détendit brusquement.

- Draco, souffla le brun avec douceur.

Il ouvrit un œil trouble alors que celui-ci vint près de lui et prit sa main entre les deux siennes. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide.

- Je suis là Harry, je suis là… Tu peux y aller.

- Non, non… je ne… hmmm…

Un autre baiser le coupa. Draco se redressa et sourit.

- Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite tu sera libéré tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, s'exclama Sirius assis… assis sur le dos de Severus ! Ne t'en fais pas ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste, comme disent les moldus !

Mme Pomfresh se retourna vers eux…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ! Allez attendre dans l'autre pièce ! Et Sirius ? Mais quel âge as-tu bon sang ?

- Trente-huit ans et des balais ! répondit-il joyeusement

Mais déjà Severus l'emmenait dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie en disant :

- Laissant les femmes entre elles !

Il eut quelques rires puis la porte fut fermée sur eux. Quand enfin ils furent seuls, Draco regarda son amant et lui dit :

- Allez chéri ! Tu n'as pas souffert jusque ici pour faire marche arrière… pense à eux.

Harry sourit doucement et hocha la tête de même. Enfin, toujours d'une lenteur sans égale car l'effort lui coûtait quelques larmes de douleur, il ouvrit les jambes.

- Bien, s'exclama Pomfresh !

N'étant ni maso, ni gore, la narratrice décide de laisser faire l'infirmière et de ne plus passer de l'autre côté du drap qui se dresse comme dans tout les accouchements normaux !

- Dra-Draco… J'ai… mal…

- C'est normal, c'est normal.

- Allez, Potter, on pousse… !

- La ferme je fais ce que je peux ! Hurla-t-il soudainement. Une lettre à la poste ? Ils viennent avec leur faxe ou quoi ?

Les deux infirmières pouffèrent une seconde fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, amour… c'est normal, c'est normal…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces gosses ? Du tricot ? Putaaaiiiinnn ! La route est droite pourtant !

- Potter ! Il faudrait que vous les aidiez aussi ! Expirez, inspirez…

- C'est les techniques que tu as apprises cette semaine…

- Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre tes technique de ninja ?… aaaahhhhh !

Harry finit par faire ce que l'on voulait de lui c'est-à-dire, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que la dose de calmant (pour pas dire héroïne !) qu'il avait prise ne faisait pas effets…

- Mais poussez voyons !

- Toi, arrêtes de me dire de poussez et vas le chercher ! S'écria le brun. Espèce de sale incompétente de…

Draco posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés…

- Je suis désolé, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude…

Harry enleva sa main de sa bouche pour mieux hurler :

- Ouais, parce que d'habitude, je n'ai pas le Poudlard Express qui me sort d'entre les deux jambes !

Il se recoucha vivement et son visage se contracta par l'effort.

- Ah ben voila !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- ça sort, ça sort !

Et Draco :

- C'est normal, c'est normal !

Enfaîte le pauvre ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh le rappelle à l'ordre.

- Malfoy, ici !

- Hein ?

Le blond la regarda à travers le voile, interdit. C'est à ce moment que poussa le tout premier cri d'un bébé. Son tout premier pleure sur la Terre sonna creux dans le cœur des deux jeunes papas qui se regardèrent avec un immense sourire. Ce son redonnait de l'espoir et de la joie dans leur regard et dans leur âme. Le blond réembrassa son amant doucement.

- Ça y est…

Harry hocha.

- Malfoy, venez !

- Oh, j'arrive… s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en passant derrière le drap. Euh… pourquoi ?

- Le cordon, sombre imbécile !

- Oh, il y en a un ?

- Bien sûr ! S'écria l'infirmière. Mais je vous jure, les jeunes, de nos jours !

Les deux pauvres sages-femmes étaient complètement mortes de rire devant l'air perdu du blond. Disons que, Draco voulait tellement une fille que si il coupait le mauvaise chose qui pend ça reviendrait à pareil ! Parce que oui, le premier enfant se trouvait être un magnifique garçon. Comment il est ? Haha ! N'oubliez pas qu'il y a le voile ! Nous n'avons cette information que par la voix tonitruante de Pomfresh nous l'indiquant à nous ainsi qu'à toute la famille qui attendait, totalement écroulés de rire car ils avaient écoutée aux portes… pas bien !

Quelques secondes, se fut carrément le cri de victoire de Draco qui fit comprendre à tout le monde qu'une fille était née. Harry sourit joyeusement… Son boulot était maintenant terminé et il s'enquit de tomber dans les pommes…

Lorsque le brun se réveilla, se fut totalement rhabillé, lavé et en pleine forme. A son chevet, tous étaient présents et discutaient. Draco, assis sur une chaise, lui tenait la main et hochait la tête envers Ron. Celui-ci était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie juste en face d'eux, sa tête calée sur l'épaule de Blaise qu'il tenait aussi par la main. Pansy était debout contre le mur, entre les deux lits, à côté d'elle, Hermione s'était assise sur la table de chevet. Les vieux se trouvaient un peu plus loin de la pièce et discutaient tranquillement. Bien sûr lorsque Harry se manifesta d'un grand « Eh ! », tous vinrent vers lui.

Draco qui n'avait pas besoin de bouger se pencha juste pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il allait se relever mais Harry ne fut pas de cet avis et le retint en entourant ses bras autour de son cou pour un baiser bien plus enflammé. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se releva juste assez pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent comme jamais semblable à un balai de rose tant la texture était douces et piquante en même temps. Le souffle leur manqua et, séparé de que quelques centimètres seulement, ils se regardèrent. Un désir peint sur une toile de bonheur se reflétait dans leurs yeux alors qu'un sourire flottait sur leur visage.

- Tu sais qu'on est père ? Chuchota Draco.

- Non ? Réellement ? Fit Harry sur le même ton tout en feignant la surprise.

Son fiancé rit.

- Ils sont magnifiques.

- La fille te ressemble ?

- Oooh oui !

- C'est bien.

Et ils reprirent leur baiser.

- Euh… si on vous dérange, vous le dites ? Fit Mme Pomfresh.

- Allez, allez ! On veut voir, nous aussi ! S'exclama Sirius comme un enfant qui attendait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- Du calme, petit dragon ! Souffla Rogue en l'embrassant, Harry a faillit mourir alors laisse les se retrouver !

- Quoi !

Le concerné poussa doucement le blond qui fronça les sourcil, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait lui annoncer, pour voir son professeur.

- Comment, je…

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, Potter ! On ne peux pas dire que vous avez « faillis mourir », dit-elle en appuyant sur les mots et en lançant un regard noir envers le professeur de Potion. Mais… c'était plutôt dur à… arrêter l'hémorragie !

- Mais avec ses soins, ajouta Draco…

- Et une bonne dose de prière ! Sourit Ron…

- Te voila sur pied ! Se réjouit Blaise.

- Hum… Désolé de vous avoir encore in…

- Chut…

Draco posa en même temps un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry… lui dit Hermione.

- Ça y est ! Ils sont prés ! S'écria alors Marie en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je dois vous féliciter, Malfoy, Potter… Ce sont vraiment de beaux bébés !

A la suite de la sage-femme, la deuxième, Alice, la suivait de prés au commandement d'un petit berceau roulant où étaient endormit les deux petits anges d'une heure, qui se tenait déjà par la main.

- Trop mignon, fit Sirius, béat !

- Tiens, ils ont des cheveux, fit Ron.

C'était vrai… Après tous ce temps la famille (ainsi que les lectrices) put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait leur progéniture. Pas moins des bébés, ils avaient l'apparence de bébé ! À la différence que leurs trais du visage n'étaient ni fripés, ni le rose au joues. Leurs peaux étaient d'un blanc salé, et lisses et douces plus que jamais. Le plus drôle était la couleur de leurs cheveux. Le garçon avait des courts cheveux bruns avec deux mèches frontales blondes, la fille, de courts cheveux blonds avec deux mèches frontales brunes !

Marie s'approcha de cette dernière et la prit avec douceur dans ses bras.

- Voici la jeune fille !

- Abigaëlle, murmura Draco.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et le blond, sentant son interrogation, détacha les yeux de Marie et de l'enfant, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- C'est pour aller avec Gabriel !

- C'est beau, s'extasia son amant avec un immense sourire de joie.

Le blond hocha et se leva pour prendre l'enfant tendu par la femme dans ses bras avec délicatesse et beaucoup de douceur. Immédiatement l'enfant se blottit le plus possible contre lui. Elle était enfin là où elle voulait être depuis tout ce temps ! Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et elle s'éveilla… Elle encra son regard vert émeraude dans celui de son père et se mit à s'agiter de bonheur.

- Et le garçon, fit alors Alice, les faisant tous sursauter. Faites attention, il se réveille.

Elle remit entre les bras de Harry, le second poupon qui s'agitait déjà, un large sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux gris clair le regardaient pétillant de malice et d'intelligence… un regard qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Harry !

- J'aurais dû l'appeler Albus, s'exclama celui-ci en riant.

Tous en firent de même. Comment vous décrire l'image de la nouvelle petite famille ? Un ange même serait recalé au nom de détritus face à ça. Exagération ? Peut-être pas ! D'autant plus que plus clicher que ça, il n'y a pas ! Mais c'était tellement mignon… Les bébés passèrent d'un bras à l'autre, se faisant cajolés par tous, complètement gaga devant eux… Et au bout de deux heures de rires, d'embrassades, de félicitations et surtout de gagatisme profond de la part de tous les membres de cette famille recomposée plus Mme Pomfresh et les deux sages-femmes, ils sortirent et les laissèrent se reposer sauf les trois dernières citées.

- Nous avons un cadeau pour vous, fit alors Marie avec un grand sourire.

- un… un cadeau ? Hésita Harry.

- Oui ! Et tout en retournant dans le bureau, elle parla assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. C'est un cadeau pour vous remercier de nous avoir fait confiance ! Alice et moi savons que vous ne vouliez pas que les gens de l'extérieur sachent…

- Disons… que nous avons eu un privilège ! s'écria Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit doucement. Il se retourna vers le petit berceau où les deux enfants s'étaient rendormis. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas l'âge de supporter tout ça, c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'est pas question de les cacher… Il faudra bien annoncer leur naissance au Ministère ! Mais il devait avoir une enfance normale ! Sans journalistes, sans trophées et autres bêtises de ce genre…

- Non… merci à vous, dit Draco.

Alice lui rendit son sourire juste au moment où Marie revint avec deux gros sac à main, un rose et un autre bleu qu'elle remit au père blond.

- Voila, voila ! Tous ce qu'il vous faut pour une semaine pour vous occuper des enfants !

- Cela vous laissera le temps de souffler et de vous poser avant que le vrai travail ne commence !

- En prime, plusieurs sortes de lait en poudre. Faîtes leur goûtez pour savoir lequel ils préfèrent…

- Ok ! Merci beaucoup les filles !

- De rien !

- Bon allez les pipelettes, faut laissez les deux parents ensembles ! S'exclama Pomfresh.

- Bye, les Malfoy !

Elles se firent pousser en dehors de la salle par l'infirmière. Celle-ci pourtant se retourna juste avant de dépasser la porte un sourire doucereux aux lèvres, tel une mère attentive au bien être de ses enfants.

- C'est une belle vie que vous commencez là, messieurs… Sensée et magnifique… Et malgré les obstacles que vous pourrez rencontrer… surmontait-les dans l'amour… toujours dans l'amour !

Ils hochèrent en souriant.

- Bien, et encore une fois félicitation ! Vous pourrez sortir dés demain ! Et n'oubliez pas la potion contraceptive si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'autres enfants dans l'heure !

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit. Le blond soupira en secouant la tête et Harry rit. D'ailleurs, cela sembla réveiller Draco qui se retourna vivement en le pointant du doigt…

- Toi !

- Oui ?

Il grimpa sur le lit alors d'une rapidité déconcertante et s'assit sur ses hanches, emprisonnant, en même temps que ses mains au dessus de sa tête, tout son corps sous lui.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne penses pas avoir une petite idée ? fit son amant avec une sourire en coin.

- Si… mais vois-tu, je viens de sortir un tractopelle et il est hors de question, qu'autre chose passe par ce chemin-là avant au moins six mois !

Draco se rapprocha dangereusement de son cou où il apposa doucement un baiser avant de dire :

- Premièrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un tracoptruc !

- Ce n'est pas grave je t'apprendrais !

Il remonta légèrement pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Deuxièmement, tu n'auras même pas le temps de te demander par quel chemin je passerais… que tu seras déjà en extase…

Harry rougit fortement alors que ses mots le frappaient tel un coup de rein d'ivresse de son prince. Celui-ci mordillait déjà son lobe, provoquant d'autres salves de délice à son fiancé qui se tordait pour sortir de son emprise. A ce moment là, une sorte de clic surgit dans leurs cerveaux ! Draco se redressa vivement.

- Les enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha en reprenant un souffle régulier et lui et son amant tournèrent leurs têtes vers le petit landau où ne dépassaient que des petites mains qui semblaient avides de se faire prendre. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogatif vers son brun.

- Ils ne pleurent pas ?

Harry rit.

- Il semblerait qu'ils ont trouvés un autre moyen de se faire comprendre ! Allez, amour !

- Même pas une demi-heure qu'ils se sont endormis ! Soupira Draco.

Le brun rit et l'embrassa brièvement avant de lui donner un coup de rein pour qu'il bouge.

- Allez, beau blond, arrête de bouder !

Ils se levèrent enfin et Draco qui était le premier prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Viens là, mon ange. Murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit discrètement avant de prendre Abigaëlle à son tour. Celle-ci se colla directement à son père. Alors que Gabriel aimait bien bouger et s'amuser avec ses pères, Abi, elle, préférait la douceur et la chaleur de leurs corps. Le brun embrassa sa tempe avec douceur.

- Là, ma belle… Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père !

- Mais elle à tes yeux ! Susurra Draco.

Son fiancé se retourna vers lui et le vit devant la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, dans ses bras, Gabriel avait déjà les yeux fermés.

- Je crois qu'il s'est rendormi ce bougre. Maugréa le blond.

Et comme pour lui donnait tord, le gamin lui donna un petit coup de tête dans le torse ce qui le fit sourire, lui et son autre père. Ce dernier se rapprocha des deux garçons et les deux pères se mirent à regarder le ciel à travers la vitre.

- En ce septième jour du mois de Mars est né nos deux premiers bébés… chuchota Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux alors que celui-ci passa la sienne autour de sa taille. Le brun embrassa son épaule et y posa son menton.

- En ce septième jour du mois de Mars, murmura Harry, commence notre nouvelle vie de bonheur…

Draco sourit à son amant et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser torride…

**Fin**


	13. Epilogue:Pourquoi ne pas vivre comme ça?

**Epilogue :** Pourquoi ne pas ne pas vivre comme ça ?

- Chut ! Chut !

- De quoi ? Angé', pourquoi nous as-tu…

- Chuuuut !

- Mais, Angéléna…

- Si vous ne vous taisez pas, je ne vous prouve rien !

- Oooh !

- Ton histoire ?

- Oui !

Les jeunes filles suivirent doucement, le dos courbé, la certaine Angéléna qui s'arrêta soudainement devant une haie. Le soleil déclinait déjà sur cette jolie campagne, plus précisément sur cette jolie maison verte qu'apercevaient maintenant toutes les filles qui s'étaient rapprochées d'Angé', la jeune brune qui tirait sur les branches pour voir à l'intérieur.

- Hé, s'écria une rousse, on est pas en train de violer l'intimité de tes voisins ?

- Si tu la fermes, personne ne saura ! Soupira la brune. Et puis, rajouta-t-elle avec beaucoup de malice dans ses yeux. Dis-moi franchement si tu ne veux réellement pas savoir la fin ?

Elle hésita mais finit par hocher la tête et s'assit avec les trois autres. La jeune fille qui semblait être la cheftaine sourit malicieusement s'alignant avec son regard. Silencieusement, elle lança un sort sur elles pour que personne ne les sentes, et un autre pour qu'elles puissent entendre le moindre son qu'émanait la maison verte à laquelle elles pouvaient voir entièrement le jardin. C'est pourquoi, ses trois amies, la rousse, la blonde et la brune aux cheveux courts, sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent distinctement un bruit de vaisselles sortir de la fenêtre ouverte à la droite de la baie vitrée. Elles se retournèrent vers leur mentor les yeux écarquillés.

- Eh bien, fit celle-ci, après avoir écouté mon histoire, vous, moldues, qui aviez teeeellement envie de voir une famille gay sorcière, je vous présente la famille la plus gay et la plus sorcière qui existe en ce bas monde !

- C'est vrai ? S'enquit la blonde.

- Ouep, mais pour cela, je voudrais toute votre attention, et surtout que vous vous taisiez !

Elles hochèrent puis se retournèrent vers le jardin, comme prêtes à regarder un film.

- Bien ! Si j'ai choisi ce jour en particulier c'est parce qu'en faîtes il y a un regroupement de toute la famille ! Et c'est le plus beau moment à voir ! Voyez vous la table là-bas ?

- Elle est immense !

C'était vrai. La table, installée au milieu du jardin, était composée de plus d'une vingtaine de chaise… Les couverts étaient déjà dressés dessus et deux vases de fleur la décoraient. Personne ne blâmera sa simplicité parce qu'en vrai personne ne remarquera, préférant déguster les mets et rire aux blagues. Alors que les filles regardaient le reste du jardin où il y avait une balançoire et une piscine creusé, les portes de la baie vitrée s'ouvrirent.

- Ah, ça commence ! Chuchota la brune aux cheveux longs. Et ce sera avec… hum… Dora !

En effet, c'était une petite fille qui sortit de la maison. A sa main, elle léchait avidement une glace bleue. En ce doux mois de juillet, ce n'était pas étonnant. La petite avait de jolis traits fins et une longue chevelure brune retenu sur le côté droit d'un chouchou rose, des yeux d'un vert perçant l'accompagner. Elle portait une salopette jupe rose à fleurs qui l'a rendait encore plus mignonne.

- Dora ? demanda la rousse tout en murmurant.

- Nymphadora, enfaîte. C'est la plus coquette des trois, elle est douce et gentille avec tous ce qu'elle croise, humain ou non !

- Quel nom bizarre !

- Pas plus que les autres ! Regarde…

A la suite de l'enfant, une autre avec le même visage ! C'est la seule chose qui les rapprochait et en faisait des jumelles.

- Nora ! Eléanora ! Elle, c'est l'esprit rebelle ! Elle s'est faîtes couper les cheveux pour qu'on le différencie de sa sœur !

Exact ! Nora avait des cheveux brun mais court et en pointe qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et sur la nuque. Elle était habillée d'un pantacourt, d'un t-shirt à capuche et de baskets. Les mains dans la poche, elle mastiquait une sucette qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner grâce à sa langue. Ces yeux étaient d'un gris intense. Les mêmes qu'une troisième enfant qui sortit à son tour dans le jardin. Celle-ci possédait toujours un visage semblable aux deux autres mais avait des cheveux blonds. Ils avaient la longueur de ceux de Dora et la frange piquante de Nora… dans ces mains une petite boule de poil jouait avec ces doigts.

- Là, c'est Mavilora ou Lora. Elle, c'est un mélange des deux, elle est tout aussi gentille mais ne se laisse pas faire si on l'attaque ! Alors que l'une est bagarreuse et l'autre excité dés que c'est rose, Lora est plutôt calme ! Le chaton qu'elle tient s'appelle Nimen. C'est le bébé de Niwa, la chatte de la famille. Elle a eut quatre autres bébés il y a quelques mois, Nima, Nimo, Nimon, et Niman.

- Comment ils arrivent à les différencier ?

- Ils n'ont pas la même couleur de fourrure !

- Alors ça fait… Dora, Nora et Lora, c'est ça ?

- Non… Nora, Lora, Dora.

- Hein ?

Angéléna rit

- C'est dans l'ordre de leur naissance, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes, Nora est l'aînée ! Toutes les trois ont sept ans… Mais elles sont bien vivaces… Et se sont déjà forgé leurs caractères…

Et comme pour confirmer ces dires, les filles entendirent un 'Aie' crié par Dora. Lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers elle, elles virent que la petite n'avait plus de chouchou, laissant ses cheveux retombés sur son épaule. Comme cela, elle n'était plus mignonne, mais carrément belle ! Le chouchou se retrouvait maintenant dans la main de Nora, prouvant déjà qui était la coupable.

- T'as tiré fort, ça fait mal ! S'écria-t-elle. T'es pas gentille, Nora !

- Oh ça va boude pas ! J'aime pas quand tu fais des pompons ! T'est moche !

- Pff ! T'avais qu'à le dire plus tôt, je l'aurais enlevé ! Et j'aurais pas eu mal.

Nora lui tira royalement la langue avant de sourire, ce qui provoqua le sourire de l'autre.

- Ses trois petites s'engrainent toujours, continua Angé' dans son explication. Mais elles ne peuvent vivre en sachant l'une ou l'autre réellement en colère et vexée.

- PAPAAAAA ! Poussa alors un cri strident à travers la maison.

A ce même moment un garçon sortit par la baie vitrée en ricanant ! C'était un ado et il était vraiment beau ! Il avait de courts cheveux blonds qui s'arrêtaient à son cou et qui étaient parsemés de mèches brunes. Lora secoua la tête alors que Nora semblait déjà heureuse de savoir quelle bêtise avait encore fait son frère.

- T'as fait quoi, Jimmy ? demanda-t-elle.

Les trois intruses se retournèrent vers la quatrième en attendant les explications.

- Comme elle l'a dit, murmura-t-elle rapidement, il s'appelle Jimmy, il a 14 ans et c'est un grand farceur. Malheureusement pour elle, sa cible préférée s'avère être sa sœur jumelle, Killy, celle que vous avez entendu hurler tout à l'heure. Mais des deux, Jimmy est le plus soumis !

Elles hochèrent en souriant.

Jimmy mit ses mains au dessus de sa tête et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oooh, rien !

- Hum ! Tu es sûr, jeune homme ? Résonna une voix derrière lui.

Une voix… grave… envoûtante… totalement masculine…

- Aaah ! Les filles, je vous présente le papa de la famille ! Enfaîte c'est un peu la femme je dirais ! Mais il est tellement beau ! Et il n'a que trente-huit ans ! J'ai nommé Harry Malfoy !

Tellement beau que les jeunes femmes en avait le souffle coupé. Harry avait légèrement changé depuis ses dix-sept ans. Ses traits qui le vieillissaient le rendaient cent fois plus beau. Il avait laissé ses cheveux poussés jusqu'au milieu du dos… Non, à vrai dire, c'était le résultat d'une expérience raté qui les avait fait poussé jusqu'au pied et donc maintenant il devait les coupé une fois par mois pour ne pas les retrouver aussi long ! Mais ainsi il était vraiment, vraiment magnifique ! Sa taille s'était affinée, perdant quelque peu du muscle mais cela ne dérangeait rien ! Au contraire…

- Avez-vous remarqué, à leurs oreilles ?

- Hum… Ooh !

- Ils ont tous…

- Une seule boucle d'oreille !

- Oui ! D'ici on ne voit pas mais il s'agit de l'emblème des Potter-Malfoy.

- Potter ?

- Le nom de jeune… euh… homme ? De Harry !

Elles rirent ensemble puis se reconcentrèrent sur la conversation qui avait repris.

- Je voulais juste savoir si le rose lui irait bien pour la rentrée, papa ! Se défendit le jeune.

Il lui lança un tel regard plein d'innocence qu'Harry finit par sourire. Mais son sourire se changea bien vite en rictus et Jimmy se liquéfia sur place. Il fut alors projeter au sol, avec une douceur surprenante ! Et son père croisa les bras... En souriant.

- Les filles, je vous laisse le soin de venger votre sœur !

- Guili-guili ! S'écria Nora.

Et se fut ensuite un déluge du rire cristallin du jeune homme et de ses trois petites sœurs qui le faisait pleurer de rire. Tous savait que Jimmy était quelqu'un de très chatouilleux et c'était là son plus gros point faible. Harry le regarda avec un regard doux et empli d'amour jusqu'au moment où il fronça les sourcils. Il soupira ensuite et murmura :

- Ne réveille pas tes frères s'il te plait, Albus !

Il se tourna vers sa maison et rentra à l'intérieur. Jimmy leva une main vers lui.

- Non, a… attend… me laisse… p-pas comme ça ! Pappppaaaaaa !

Alors que le pauvre se faisait fouiller de fond en comble par les doigts taquins des petites, la jeune fille brune se tourna vers l'autre…

- Qui est Albus ?

Celle-ci sourit et lui lançant un clin d'œil, heureuse qu'elle lui pose cette question.

- Albus fait partie de la quatrième et dernière portée. Il s'agissait autrefois d'un grand et respecté mage blanc, Albus Dumbledore. Mais cet homme était vieux et est mort peu de temps après la guerre. Hum… cinq ans après enfaîte… Ils ont donné ce nom à leur fils en hommage. Ses deux frères jumeaux se nomment Arius et Angélus. Et oui, encore des triplés ! Ceux-ci ont les nommes aussi les trois A !

- Eh bien, ils adorent les jeux de noms !

- Enfin, surtout la narratrice !

- Hum !

- Quels âges ont-ils ?

- Eh bien ont leur a mis leur boucle d'oreille il y a deux mois pour leur un an !

- Cool !

- Tu as dit 'ils' ? Mais qui est l'autre père ? Comment est-il…

- Ecoutes ! Tu sauras bien assez tôt ! L'interrompit-elle pour garder le suspense !

Du fond de la maison, vint le bruit d'un enfant qui pleurait. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarda le tas que formaient ses quatre enfants. Dans ses bras, un magnifique bébé gémissait dans son t-shirt bleu ciel. Celui-ci était blond, mais ses racines au dessus de la nuque étaient noires. Impossible qu'un enfant puisse être aussi beau, pensa les trois filles. Et pourtant… Harry rit et fronça les sourcils. De suite, Jimmy se leva d'un bond, loin des doigts de ses sœurs.

- Alors vous les triplettes ! Ne m'approchez plus !

- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, frérot de mes deux !

Jimmy se retourna pour voir arriver sa sœur jumelle brune. Killy était une fille vraiment jolie. Ses cheveux aussi longs que ceux de son père étaient parsemés de mèches blondes ça et là, le contraire de son frère. Pas un pet de rose, cela signifiait que son père l'avait nettoyé.

- Langage ! Claqua ce dernier.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout en caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux de son enfant.

- Désolé, papa, mais là il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême urgence.

- Non, c'est bon Killy, elles m'ont assez puni !

Il montra les trois petites qui sourire de toutes leur dents.

- Je ne crois…

- Je suis rentré ! Hurla-t-on.

Harry soupira.

- Et comme à chaque fois, je le sais ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hurles.

On ricana alors, rentrant dans la cuisine.

- Père ! S'écrièrent les filles.

- Oh… mais pourquoi mon bébé pleure-t-il ?

Alors apparu dans le champs de vision des filles, un ange ! Il n'y avait plus proche comparaison !

- Niark ! Fit Angéléna en voyant l'hystérie collective. Allez, allez ! Vous pouvez bavez ! Voici Draco Malfoy, trente-huit ans, le second père des enfants !

- Il est…

- … absolument…

- … Wow !

Angéléna éclata d'un rire qui se fit silencieux. Draco Malfoy avait gagné en taille et en muscle. Comme Harry n'avait pas grandit et qu'avant le blond le dépassait d'une tête, maintenant s'était entre deux et deux et demi ! Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient allongés mais ne dépassait pas ses épaules. A lui aussi vieillir lui rendait bien, le rendait bien plus beau qu'Apollon lui-même ! De plus le costard cravate qu'il portait lui saillait à merveille.

Et se fut le souffle coupé que les trois jeunes filles, Angéléna étant déjà habitué, le virent se pencher vers la bouche de son mari et de l'embrasser avidement. Ils se pressèrent l'un à l'autre avant de se séparer en souriant. Ensuite Harry lui mit leur bébé dans ses bras.

- Tiens berce-le, il faut que je termine le dîner.

- Oui, femme !

Il se reçu une tape avant de faire le tour pour sortir dans le jardin.

- Eh, mes jolies !

Les trois se pressèrent dans ses jambes en riant.

Il les embrassa toutes les trois puis Killy et son fils.

- Alors comment c'est passé cette journée ?

- Ennuyante !

- Il m'a mis du chewing-gum collant dans les cheveux ! S'énerva sa grande fille. Il mérite que je lui torde le cou !

- Rêve, sœurette !

Et il s'enfuit en courant suivit de sa sœur toute prête à lui faire payer. Draco éclata de rire et dans ses bras son bébé sursauta. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et le petit blond renifla.

- Alors ? C'est finit ce gros chagrin ? Murmura-t-il à son enfant en s'asseyant au bout de l'immense table.

Ses petites se rapprochèrent de lui et Dora s'accrocha à son pantalon.

- Bubus, il est encore malade ?

- Oui, oui mais ne t'en fait pas, il va vite guérir…

Albus sembla confirmer en s'amusant avec le nœud de sa cravate. Le père l'enleva carrément et s'enquit de faire de même, du mieux qu'il pu, avec sa veste noire, restant en chemise à laquelle il enleva ses trois premiers boutons. Ainsi plus à l'aise, il put se décontracter et profiter au maximum de son bébé avec lequel il faisait des mamours. Ben oui, papa gâteau un jour, papa gâteau toujours ! D'ailleurs Angéléna ne se priva pas de le faire remarqué.

- Harry et Draco sont complètement fous de leurs enfants, de vrai papa poule ! Ils sont aussi complètement fous l'un de l'autre. Il ne peut se passer une journée sans que l'un finisse par sauter sur l'autre et inversement !

- Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, fit la blonde des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais… pourquoi Draco était-il habillé comme ça ?

- Draco est avocat. Il a suivit des cours de droits deux mois après avoir arrêté l'école de magie en pleine année ! Enfaîte, le couple se sont installé ici d'abord avec leur deux premier enfant. La maison était un cadeau de mariage à l'avance, déjà payée par feu Lucius Malfoy, leur père malheureusement mort pratiquement en même temps que Albus Dumbledore. Cela leur a fait choc terrible.

Le filles hochèrent en compatissant puis la rousse demanda en se tournant vers la maison.

- Alors, ils sont arrivés… ici… avec Killy et Jimmy ?

- Non, j'ai dit leurs deux premiers !

- Quoi ? Il y en a encore ? Mais ça fait… euh… DIX !

- Ouep ! Et leur première portée se nomme…

Il eut un bruit de pétarade d'une moto qui lui coupa la parole et qui s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée de la maison.

- Quand on parle du loup ! Rit la brune.

- On est là ! Rehurla-t-on !

- Mais à quoi ça vous sert d'hurler ? Bien sûr qu'on le sait ! Surtout avec cette moto.

Il eut plusieurs éclats de rire et des bruits d'embrassade.

- Euh… enfaîte… On avait un truc plutôt important à vous dire, fit une troisième voix, qui n'avait rien de féminine, non, plutôt grave et suave.

Il eut un chuchotement qui ne passa ni pour les filles ni pour Draco ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il se retourna juste au moment ou un jeune homme sortit et le rejoint en souriant. Celui-ci avait les yeux d'un gris profond et des cheveux de même couleur. Et pourtant, il semblait n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année ! Et le gris lui allait superbement bien ! Bizarre certes, mais magnifique ! Il était fin et plutôt grand.

- Est-ce normal si dans cette famille, ils sont tous aussi beau ? Mais c'est bizarre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… un mec beau certes mais… un… comment dire, brun et blond ?

Angéléna rit.

- C'est parce qu'il ne fait partie de cet famille que par mariage !

- Mariage ?

- Oui. Avant de me faire arrêter je disais que leurs premiers bébés que le couple a eu été des jumeaux et ils s'appellent Gabriel et Abigaëlle. C'était il y a vingt et un ans ! Il y a six ans lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés tous les deux pour la première fois, Gabriel avait quinze ans et Cross, dix sept à l'école de sorcellerie !

- Cross ?

- Lui ! S'énerva-t-elle en montrant l'homme qui serrait maintenant la main de son beau-père en souriant. Je disais, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, ça a été comme un coup de foudre entre tout les deux. Après cinq mois à apprendre à se connaître, ils finirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre ! Dès que Gabriel à présenter son nouveau petit ami à ses parents, les deux pères l'ont de suite apprécié et puis l'an dernier, ils se sont mariés. Draco et Harry se sont souvent demandé s'ils n'avaient pas un lien tous les deux ! Moi je pense que oui !

- Un lien ?

- Eh bien…, des sortes… d'âme sœur !

- Ooooh !

- Bon reprenons…

Quand elles se retournèrent vers la famille, elle fut surprise de voir deux des triplettes enserrées les jambes du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez un problème.

Il eut un silence gêné qui fut soudain coupé par les pleurs du bébé qui reprit. Les deux hommes sursautèrent avant de rire ensemble. Tout à coup, un homme arriva et s'enquit de poser un baiser sur la joue de Draco avant de prendre Albus.

- Viens là mon petit frère… Il a toujours la gastro ?

- Ce virus moldu ? Mais comment ?

- On ne sait pas… Mais il va vite guérir, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir… Alors s'il vous plait, arrêter de m'en donner et dîtes moi s'il y a un problème ?

Gabriel regarda son mari avec un sourire alors que Draco se levait et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme, qui ne faisait pas honte à sa famille d'ailleurs vu sa grande beauté, ne s'impliqua pas plus et reprit ses caresses et grimaces à son frère. Harry arriva alors, aux anges. Il souriait… pourquoi ? Pour ça :

- Il est enceint ! Il est enceint ! Gabriel est enceint !

Il sautilla comme un enfant vers Cross et le prit dans ses bras sans avoir remarqué que Draco se décomposait sur place.

- Je… Je vais… être…

- Grand-père ? Ironisa Cross.

Harry se décolla de lui (pour ceux qui veulent savoir ils ont la même taille ! Draco et le plus grand !) et se retourna vers son mari toujours en souriant. Il se rapprocha doucement et le prit par la taille…

- Non, NOUS allons être grands-pères !

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui et son regard s'adoucit automatiquement.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Feint-il de désespérer.

Les quatre éclatèrent de rire

- Dit mon papa à moi !

Ils se retournèrent vers Nora qui était toujours attaché à Cross.

- Oui ?

- Ça veut dire quoi enceint ?

- Euh…

Se fut le couple concerné, c'est-à-dire Gabriel et Cross, qui répondit :

- Eh bien dis-toi qu'il va y avoir un autre…

- … ou plusieurs autres ! …

- … bébés dans cette famille !

- Super, scandèrent-elles toutes en même temps !

- Dîtes mes papas… fit Lora

- Hum…

- Vous avez pas une chambre… ?

Cross et Gabriel se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers eux. Ceux-ci s'embrassaient à perdre halène. Légèrement penchés, la tresse de Harry pendant dans le vide, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui avait autour d'eux. Harry tenait Draco par le cou et le blond lui enserrait la taille.

- Allons, allons un peu de tenue, les hommes ! s'écria deux voix féminine.

Ils stoppèrent leur baiser mais sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir dans l'encadrement de la double porte vitrée, un couple de jeunes femmes, l'une brune aux cheveux longs et lisses, des yeux noisettes et des fossettes accueillantes, l'autre aux cheveux coupe carré, aux yeux noirs et au formes plutôt généreuse. Et au milieu d'elles, une petite fille qui sourit doucement.

- Nono !

- Izi, s'écria Nora.

Elle lâcha enfin le pantalon de son beau-frère et vint attraper l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Viens ! Viens, on va jouer !

- Moi je peux jouer avec Dora ? fit une petite voix masculine derrière eux.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Avec Lora !

Les deux grandes se poussèrent pour laisser passer deux autres enfants, deux garçons…

- Doucement les enfants, fit une autre voix masculine.

Derrière les filles, deux hommes, l'un roux et l'autre noir se tenait par la main en souriant.

- Alors que nous as-tu fait de bon, aujourd'hui, Harry ?

- Oooh, Ron, ne commence pas !

Angéléna se pencha en avant et murmura :

- Il s'agit des amis des Malfoy ! D'abord les filles ! Celle aux cheveux lisses et longs, Hermione Granger-Parkisson et l'autre son épouse, Pansy Parkisson-Granger. Hermione est devenu magicomage après les cours et Pansy à lever une boutique de lingeries fines. Leur fille adoptive se nomme Izielle, elle à cinq ans et elle est complètement accro à Nora qui la fait souvent rire. Faut dire je crois que l'inverse, c'est pareil ! Les femmes sont en train d'en avoir un autre… Mais ça prend du temps ! Les mecs : le roux s'est Ron Weasley-Zabini et son mari Blaise Zabini-Weasley. Ron ne travaille pas mais parfois se fait payer pour organiser des repas de mariage, ça marche bien d'ailleurs. Blaise est devenu professeur de Potion à l'école de Poudlard. Le plus grand de leurs deux enfants adoptés s'appelle Joachim, il est trop mignon ! Il a neuf ans mais lorsqu'on lui demande, il en affiche toujours huit sur ses doigts ! Et ça depuis qu'il sait compter ! On sait pas pourquoi ! Il adore Dora et sa petite facette toute mignonne. L'autre, c'est Ojinim, mais c'est plutôt Oji, sept ans, petit farceur, fou de Lora !

Les filles assimilèrent les informations avec une curieuse impression qu'elle passait à coté de quelque chose d'important ! Et ce n'était pas totalement faux ! Alors que les grands s'asseyaient autour de la table, les lumières s'allumèrent soudainement car le soleil finissait sa course et que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez. Les enfants s'amusaient remplissant la maison de leur rire. Gabriel faisait sauter son petit frère sur ses genoux et celui-ci éclatait de rire aussi. Alors, Harry et Draco eurent un mini sursaut, se sourirent et le brun s'éclipsa avec un petit :

- Excusez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourcil froncé.

- Oh ! Juste les deux autres A qui se sont réveillés.

- Aaah !

Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire. Un fou rire qui ne s'arrangea pas avec l'arrivée de Killy et Jimmy !

- C'est bon ! S'écria Killy. Oh ! Salut ! Vous êtes arrivé !

Elle tenait par la main son frère… qui avait un nœud rose dans les cheveux ! Celui-ci rougissait de honte alors qu'il se faisait entraîner par sa sœur pour dire bonjour à tous ! Les adultes rigolèrent légèrement ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'obligeait à porter ça.

- Jimmy, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un nœud rose ? demanda Cross avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Parce qu'il a essayé de me faire flamber les cheveux au rose ! Eructa Killy à sa place.

La brune fronça les sourcils vers son frère qui haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise de la table. Elle s'assit à son tour à ses cotés, le tenant toujours sous bonne garde si jamais il avait l'audace d'enlever son nœud de ses cheveux.

- Vous savez que Severus et Sirius sont allés en France ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Ah bon ? Il font quoi là-bas ?

- Il escalade le Mont Blanc de façon moldu !

- QUOI !

Harry éclata de rire devant l'effet qu'il avait produit en sortant. Dans ses bras, deux petits bébés, semblable au premier, se blottissait dans son t-shirt. Tout le contraire des triplettes, il y avait deux blond aux racines brunes, Albus qui avait les yeux gris, et Arius qui les avait vert. Angélus aussi les avait vert mais était généralement brun avec des racines blondes. Harry fit apparaître trois sièges de bébé auprès de lui et Draco et installa ses enfants dessus. Draco se leva et prit Albus de sur Gabriel pour le placer aussi sur sa chaise.

Les conversations reprirent dans une ambiance tout aussi chaude qu'à l'aise. Harry et Draco s'enquirent de donner à manger à leurs enfants mais les laissa se débrouiller tous seuls en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Ils servirent l'apéro, jus de fruit pour les enfants. Après dix minutes de rires chaleureux et de plaisanteries, les trois filles qui les regardaient se tournèrent vers la quatrième.

- Mais qu'attende-t-il ?

Celle-ci fit la moue.

- Je pense qu'il est tant pour nous de partir.

- Oh non ! Déjà ?

- Oui !

- Il le faut vraiment ?

- Ouep !

Elles se levèrent toutes à demi, en boudant un peu, et dés qu'elles furent loin, Angéléna s'arrêta. Elle leur sourit et fit :

- Surtout n'oubliez pas cette histoire !

- Aucun risque, firent les trois en levant un pouce.

Et elles s'en allèrent avec de grands signes pour la brune. Toute en les regardant, elle murmura :

- Parce que c'est l'histoire de ma vie…

Et alors qu'elle n'avait plus ses amies dans son champs de vision, elle rebroussa chemin et couru droit vers la maison verte. Ses cheveux blanchirent à vue d'œil et ne resta de sa couleur brune, que deux mèches frontales. Ses yeux bleus grisèrent et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle rentrait dans le jardin par le portail.

- Je suis là !

- Aaah ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt !

- Abi, ma chérie, tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolée !

Elle referma le portail et se tourna vers eux. Toute sa famille était tournée vers elle et lui souriait avec tendresse et amour ! Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux tout en souriant.

« Comme je suis fière d'eux… »

_**Mémoires d'Abigaëlle, Fin.**_


End file.
